Cómo Robar un Corazón
by Amai do
Summary: /Cada fragmento de la historia tiene una canción/ En un instante todo puede pasar... reír, llorar, sentir, matar, traicionar, recapacitar, o peor: enamorarte de la prometida de tu amigo. Un jefe protege a los suyos, un jefe es un líder primero y una persona después, aunque el corazón se lo roben con esa decisión. /Para el Reto de Canciones del Antiguo Berk/ STALKA y poco HICCSTRID
1. Plan B

_**Helo everybody!**_

 _ **Pues aquí ando de nuevo con un nuevo fic, en respuesta al reto musical.**_

"Este fic participa en el reto Long Fic 1.0 ―Música sin fronteras, del foro Canciones del Antiguo Berk". Cada capi es basado en una canción de uno de los CDs de mis grupos favoritos, OV7 que se llama _**A tu lado**_. Las canciones están en mi página de **Amai do** en Facebook.

También cabe mencionar que este fic es la pre―precuela de mi fic **Cómo Escuchar a tu Corazón** , el cual de momento está siendo re―editado y le doy respuesta a otro reto también del foro, dándole gusto a mi estimada _**dreamtares**_ , a quien hace mucho le ofrecí la opción de escribir dicho reto que consistía en escribir un long fic que hablara de Estoico y Valka antes de tener a Hipo.

Agrego muchos personajes OC, que por lo regular salen en mis historias, y también a los padres de algunos de los chicos, que como aún no se mencionan, me tomé la libertad de darles nombre y personalidad.

Moderación… se puede matar dos pájaros de un tiro?, es que son dos retos en uno jejejeje, porfas díganme si no, y pues se elimina el reto―petición.

Espero que lo disfruten

 _Cursiva:_ Recuerdos/ Flashbacks

Script: Tiempo "presente".

 _ **Cursiva y negrita:**_ Letra de la canción en la cual me inspiré.

Obviamente Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón ni el disco de A tu lado me pertenecen, tampoco las imágenes con las que hago las portadas, los créditos a sus autores correspondientes, lo único que me pertenece es la historia y claro, los personajes OC.

Aquí hay dos historias paralelas, una en pasado y otra en "presente", la pasada es STALKA y la "presente" es UN INTENTO NO OFICIAL DE HICCSTRID.

.

.

 **~Sé tú mismo~**

 _ **Capítulo 1:**_ _Plan B_

" _Todos debemos de tener un plan B  
por si la vida nos sorprende otra vez;  
aunque hagas planes todo puede pasar,  
no hay nada escrito ni destino final"._

 _Plan B._ _ **–OV7**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Esto, es Berk. Lleva casi trescientos años de fundada por mis antepasados. Tiene buen prestigio, un admirable estilo de vida y es uno de los lugares turísticos más famosos del archipiélago, claro, esto último por los dragones que desde hace tres años viven con nosotros.

Ser el hijo del jefe no es fácil, para nada. Es más una especie de reto diario.

Todas las esperanzas están puestas sobre mí, al mismo tiempo que las responsabilidades de cuidar a los dragones y su vida diaria aquí en Berk.

Mi equipo de trabajo es asombroso, bien surtido. Tengo a Patán, que ya no es tan fastidioso, los gemelos, que siguen siendo iguales, pero al menos un poco más conscientes de sus actos, el buen Patapez con su gran conocimiento, y… Astrid, la guerrera.

Me encanta estar con mis amigos, exploramos el resto de las islas y también tenemos un cuartel cerca de la aldea, aunque me encanta viajar y explorar, sin mencionar el volar en mi buen amigo Chimuelo, tengo cierta responsabilidades en la aldea, es una de las ideas de mi padre para mantenerme al tanto de lo que sucede, entre ellas está, acompañarlo a una firma de tratados en las islas Escalofrío.

En realidad no deseo ir, pero tampoco deseo pelear con mi padre, hablando de él… está por entrar a la cabaña.

.

.

.

.

.

 _El galeón había atracado nuevamente en Berk._

 _Ese viaje había sido bastante productivo al menos para fortalecer los tratados entre las islas._

 _Pero la paz y una buena relación tenían un precio bastante considerable, y ese precio le tocaba pagarlo al joven Estoico._

― _Veo que has vuelto. –comentó Bocón que llegaba corriendo al muelle, viéndolo bajar._

 _Estoico bajó del barco y se acomodó el casco vikingo._

― _Sí… ―dijo inanimadamente y con amargura._

― _¿Mal viaje? –preguntó su amigo, ayudándole a cargar una cesta que portaba._

― _Ni que lo digas. –masculló el futuro jefe, recordando lo que tendía que hacer para legalizar el acuerdo de paz._

― _Huy… ¿acaso no dicen que en la Isla Escalofrío están los mejores bureles del archipiélago? –preguntó Erick, otro de sus amigos, con provocación mientras llegaba._

― _No empieces. –pidió el hijo del jefe, fastidiado, llevándose una mano a frente para limpiar su sudor. Sus amigos a veces eran bastante tercos._

― _¡Ay!, vaya genio el que te trajiste. –ironizó Alvin, dándole un golpecito en la espalda._

― _Anda, Estoico, dinos qué pasó. –preguntó Erick, impaciente, moviéndole un hombro._

 _El pelirrojo se detuvo en cuanto escuchó que su padre le llamaba._

― _Hijo. –le habló. –Daremos el anuncio en el Gran Salón. –comentó Hamish mientras caminaba solemne por el muelle._

 _Estoico asintió obediente._

― _¿Qué anuncio? –preguntaron los tres amigos._

 _Estoico resopló abatido._

― _Sobre mi compromiso._

 _Los demás abrieron la boca._

― _Te vas a casar… vaya, no serás el único. –comentó Erick sin salir de su asombro._

― _¿Qué quieres decir Hofferson? –preguntó Estoico, girando a verlo._

 _Erick jugó con su hacha._

― _Que…_

― _Que mi padre también me comprometió. –dijo Alvin, orgulloso. –Ya sabes, un acuerdo entre dos familias._

 _Estoico se sorprendió._

― _¿Y quién es la pobrecita? –preguntó el heredero, viendo a su amigo sonreír con cinismo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Valka seguía allí, en medio del bosque, alimentando a algunas ardillas con pan que quedó de la cena anterior._

― _Sabía que te encontraría aquí. –comentó su amiga Gylda recargada en un tronco, quien no tenía mucho rato de haber llegado._

 _La joven Valka se sobresaltó un poco, pues creía que estaba sola._

― _¿Sucede algo?_

― _No, es sólo que nadie deja de hablar de tu compromiso con Alvin. –recordó, caminando hacia ella._

 _Valka se enojó. –Tenías que venir con esa novedad. –reclamó, poniéndose de pie, dejando el pan para que los animalitos comieran._

― _No se habla de otra cosa en la isla. –comentó encogiendo los hombros, trenzando su cabello. –Bueno, ahora también se habla sobre la llegada del jefe y su hijo._

― _¿Ya regresaron? –preguntó, no muy interesada en realidad._

― _Sí, hace unas horas… de hecho para eso te venía a buscar, darán un aviso importante en el Gran Salón. –comentó Gylda, dando un brinquito._

― _¿Y requieren mi presencia? –preguntó extrañada. –Sabes que le caigo mal a más de la mitad de la isla._

― _Sí, pero a mí no me caes mal, y en serio quiero que estés conmigo._

― _Gylda… ―Valka la miró incrédula._

― _Porfi, porfi, porfi. –repitió como niña dando saltitos._

 _La castaña suspiró. No le apetecía que le anduvieran preguntando todo el tiempo sobre su compromiso. No quería nada de eso._

― _No Gylda, será mejor que vayas tú, además, siempre que vamos termino viendo a puro borracho._

― _¡Sólo fue una vez! –reprochó por el recuerdo. –Pero anda, en serio… tu prometido va a estar allí. –insinuó dándole golpecitos con el codo._

 _Cuando Valka escuchó eso, tomo una rotunda decisión._

― _Con mayor razón no iré. –dicho lo anterior, se echó a correr rumbo al interior del bosque._

 _La rubia la miró rendida._

― _No va más rápido, sólo porque no puede volar. –negó, pero orgullosa de la firmeza que mostraba ella. –En fin… hay una reunión en el gran salón y no me la pienso perder._

.

.

.

Estoico dejó a Rompecráneos en el establo junto a Chimuelo con una buena dotación de pescado, pero al entrar vio a su hijo echado sobre la mesa.

―¿Sucedió algo malo? –preguntó el jefe, pues no le gustaba que se recargaran en el lugar donde consumían alimentos.

Hipo se sobresaltó.

―No, nada… todo bien. –comentó apurado en chico.

Estoico no le dio más importancia, recientemente había sido su cumpleaños 18, así que ya podía tener más responsabilidad en la aldea y andaba algo ofuscado por eso.

―Recuerda que mañana salimos de viaje a las Islas Escalofrío. –recodó el inmenso hombre, tomando asiento en la mesa para cenar.

―Lo sé, lo sé, por favor no lo repitas. –pidió derrotado, haciendo ademanes de cansancio con las manos.

Estoico no hizo nada más que ignorarlos.

―Nos iremos antes del amanecer. Estén listos. –demandó con autoridad, dándole un mordisco a la pieza de pollo.

Hipo, como todo adolescente resopló.

―¿Por qué tengo que ir? –preguntó cansado.

Estoico bajó la mirada al mismo tiempo que bajaba su tarro con la bebida. Se puso algo serio, se limpió con la mano las gotas de hidromiel que habían humedecido su bigote y habló. ―Le debemos un favor a esas islas.

―¿Qué favor? Siempre vas allá, solo. No entiendo por qué debo acompañarte, si nunca me querías llevar. –reclamó, dando los últimos detalles a su dibujo de un nuevo traje.

―Porque ya tienes 18 años. –confesó con reserva.

―¿Y eso qué?

Estoico dio un golpe en la mesa.

―Irás conmigo, sólo como protocolo. Eres el heredero y algún día serás el jefe, por lo que debes saber qué se hace en una ceremonia de ese tipo.

―Ese no es mi plan.

―¿Plan? –lo miró extrañado.

―Yo tengo otra idea, _**todos debemos de tener un plan b**_. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo un divertido movimiento con sus brazos.

―¿Be?

―Sí, de la letra berkana, antes de la a…

―Sé el orden de nuestras letras. –interrumpió sin entender, pero asombrado en el interior.

―Ay papá, por favor. Los chicos irán a explorar otra isla, y la verdad es que quiero ir a estudiar a los nuevos dragones.

―¿Ése es tu plan?

Hipo asintió esperanzado.

―No, hijo… es tu responsabilidad. –dijo sin ceder.

―Papá. –reclamó.

―No es momento de que hagas planes diferentes. Cuando seas jefe entenderás. –espetó fuerte y claro, desilusionando al joven.

Hipo no quiso decir nada más.

―Iré a dormir, pero antes alimentaré a Chimuelo. –dijo derrotado.

―Ya tenía pescado.

―Da igual, le daré una vuelta. –dijo cerrando la puerta de golpe, clara señal de enojo.

Estoico se llevó un pedazo de hielo a la cabeza, y se rio un poco, recordando cierta experiencia con su amada esposa. Suspiró nostálgico dirigiendo su mirada a un dragón tallado en madera, un Nadder Mortífero.

― **Plan B**. Ese crío es igual a ti, mi Valka. –susurró, apretando en su mano, una exquisita alhaja de oro sin dejar de mirar la figura, añorando los días en que él su amada eran felices.

.

.

.

 _Corría._

 _Corría fuerte y veloz._

 _Ágilmente a través de todos los árboles._

 _Estaba asustado._

 _Sabía que ese viaje a la isla Escalofrío no era sólo en plan de visita… su padre había propuesto una alianza entre ambos reinos, a través de su matrimonio con la hija menor del jefe._

 _Cuando sintió que el aire le faltaba, se detuvo y jadeó un poco._

" _¡Estoico!"_

― _Maldición. –masculló por lo bajo, pues entendió que Alvin se avecinaba._

 _Resopló en cuando escuchó a su amigo dirigirse hacia él. Con habilidad esquivó algunas ramas y saltó por pedruscos que se interponían ante él._

― _Llevo persiguiéndote desde que te vi pasar por el claro. –comentó agitado._

― _Lo siento… estaba haciendo ejercicio…_

 _Dijo calladamente mientras observaba las ramas de un pino que se movía raramente. Era obvio que él era un jefe en crecimiento, por lo que sus sentidos estaban alerta, pero en definitiva unas ramas que se movían arrítmicamente le causaban curiosidad._

― _Gylda dijo que vio a Valka en el bosque, ¿la has visto? –preguntó dudoso, volteando a todas partes, pero lo único que vio fue un montón de madera._

 _El pelirrojo negó. –Sólo voy de paso, no la he visto, sabes que sólo he hablado con ella en pocas ocasiones. –comentó con simpleza._

 _Alvin se recargó en el tronco que movía sus ramas._

― _La he buscado, daremos el anuncio oficial de nuestro compromiso. –comentó con orgullo._

― _¿En serio estás emocionado por casarte? –preguntó extrañado, pues conocía a su amigo._

 _Alvin sonrió por ver al heredero con esa duda._

― _Aun eres inocente, viejo amigo. –le dio unas palmaditas en tu espalda. –Después de contaré mis intenciones. –dio media vuelta y se fue. –Tu ceremonia dará inició dentro de pocas horas, tu padre no tarda en buscarte, y si llegas a ver a Valka dile que también la estoy buscando._

 _Cuando terminó de hablar, se retiró del lugar._

― _Vaya amigos que me cargo. –comentó con desagrado._

 _Estoico fijó su vista en los árboles._

― _Puedes bajar de allí. No hay nadie. –dijo frustrado, pero al notar que ya no había movimiento se recargó en el árbol y golpeó con su mano el tronco de éste y creó una vibración que llegó hasta la copa del soto._

 _Valka, quien se encontraba arriba se dirigió al tronco donde estaba más firme, pero al notar un movimiento brusco, se desestabilizó y sin tener nada fijo de dónde agarrarse, cayó de ese árbol._

― _¡Ah! –gritó asustada, pero unos musculosos brazos le hicieron sentirse protegida, salvándola de un golpe bien fuerte._

― _Sabía que estabas allí. –le dijo mientras la depositaba, en medida de la fragilidad que él podía darle._

― _Y si sabías que estaba allí, ¿por qué no le dijiste a Alvin? –preguntó retadoramente._

 _Estoico, en su gran inmensidad se irguió._

― _Si quieres le hablo. –comentó con arrogancia._

― _Me harías un favor. –continuó con orgullo, pero temerosa también._

 _Estoico tomó eso como un reto, respiró profundo y aclaró su garganta._

― _¡Alv…!_

 _No continuó con el llamado porque la fémina le tapó la boca._

― _Está bien, tú ganas. –se rindió, haciendo que Estoico sonriera por su breve victoria._

 _El hombre se hizo hacia atrás, admirando a la muchacha._

― _¿Por qué te escondías de Alvin? –preguntó suspicaz._

 _Valka miró hacia sus botas._

― _Él es mi amigo… lo quiero, es decir, hemos crecido juntos, pero… no en plan para… casarnos. –comentó, sin siquiera saber por qué le contaba eso al hijo del jefe, cuando aún no lo había dicho a su amiga. –Ése no en mi plan._

― _Sí, sé lo que sientes. –coincidió el hombre, sentándose en un montón de madera, pero al hacerlo, tronó, cayendo de sentón en el piso, haciendo reír a Valka. –Lo siento, debí decirte que estaba juntando madera._

 _Estoico se enderezó y se sobó el trasero, se acomodó el casco y le reclamó un poco._

― _¿Para qué juntas madera? Los carpinteros de la pueden vender. –preguntó sin comprender._

 _Valka se humedeció los labios._

― _Es… para…_

 _No tuvo que decir más porque Estoico encontró varias herramientas y uno que otro plano de un galeón. Ató algunas coincidencias y no tardó en hallar respuesta._

― _¿Piensas huir? ―preguntó el jefe, levantando un papel que estaba regado._

 _Valka se sintió nerviosa por ser atrapada._

― _Am… este…yo…_

― _¿Por qué quieres escapar? –preguntó molesto. ―¿Piensas dejar a mi amigo antes de que se casen?_

 _Valka ya no tuvo más remedio que decir la verdad._

― _Casarme no está en mis planes. –confesó, arrancándole de sus manos ese plano._

― _Huir no es una opción. –trató de hacerla reflexionar._

― _Pues ese es mi_ _ **Plan B.**_ – _comentó orgullosa, reacomodando la madera que quedó esparcida._

 _Estoico se mostró curioso por el nombre por el que le llamó a esa idea._

― _¿Be?_

 _La fémina rodó sus ojos._

― _ **Plan B**_ _, ya sabes, no tener nada,_ _**ir desde cero y volver a empezar**_ _._

 _Estoico no entendió nada en absoluto._

 _Valka se llevó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. –Es el plan b, de la letra Berkana, es la segunda en nuestro…_

― _Ya entendí. –comprendió el jefe, riendo por la idea. –Eres ocurrente._

 _Valka sonrió nerviosa._

― _Prefiero ser ocurrente y atrevida a casarme y estar atada a un hombre que sólo piensa en la guerra y en matar dragones. –dijo decidida, cruzándose de brazos con mirada desafiante._

 _Estoico no pudo evitar sus pensamientos acerca que esa mujer no era nada parecida con el resto de las féminas en la isla, pues la mayoría pensaba que con casarse y tener hijos se daba por bien servida; pero también consideró que era parte de su responsabilidad continuar con los acuerdos a los que sus padres seguramente habían llegado._

― _No imagino a nadie casándose así por obligación, aunque sí hay muchos. –soltó sin comprender._

 _Estoico sintió una extraña mezcla de empatía e incomprensión. Por un lado admiraba los pensamientos de esa chica que a la gran mayoría le caía mal en Berk, pero por otro, le molestaba que le diera ese punto de vista._

― _A veces hay responsabilidades. –intentó persuadir el futuro jefe._

― _A veces hay gente cobarde que no lucha por sus convicciones. –comentó con altanería._

― _También se requiere valor para aceptar el destino. –argumentó el varón._

― _Tal vez, pero_ _ **no hay nada escrito, ni destino final**_ _. –finalizó alzando una ceja._

 _Estoico se quedó sin argumentos._

 _Se agachó para recoger una herramienta y se la entregó a la chica._

― _Toma. Escapa, huye… realiza tu plan b. –otorgó, retándola. –Por mi parte, yo seguiré cumpliendo con las responsabilidades que me fueron destinadas._

 _Valka se ofendió por la actitud del hijo de jefe, si de por sí no le agradaba tanto._

― _Esa es tú decisión, no tu obligación._

 _Ahora el ofendido fue Estoico._

― _De mi compromiso depende la estabilidad de la isla. –espetó con furia moviendo los brazos._

― _Puedes cambiarlo si quieres._

― _Eso es parte de ser un jefe… realizar sacrificios y mantener una buena relación con el resto de las islas._

― _¿Una buena relación para qué? No dejamos de pelear entre nosotros y con los dragones._

― _Eso es parte de la vida vikinga._

― _Casarte no resolverá nada, y como quiera vas a hacerlo, sólo para mantener una "paz" inexistente… para cumplir tus responsabilidades de futuro jefe, ¿es en serio?_

 _Estoico meditó rápida pero profundamente la pregunta retórica de la hija del viejo agrio._

 _La miró con decisión._

― _Sí._

 _Valka se relajó, se perdió en el verde de ese increíble y noble hombre. Él estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por amor, por amor a su isla._

 _Siempre lo había visto como un engreído matadragones con su sequito de Bocón, Patón, Erick y Alvin. Pero, ese varón era mucho más que un heredero._

― _Vaya, creo que… tienes algo que no hay mucho por aquí. –insinuó, bajando la vista._

― _¿A qué te refieres?_

 _Valka sonrió con una coquetería que creía esconder._

― _El corazón de un jefe. –dijo con pena, tallando un pedazo de madera a medio hacer, para evitar verlo a los ojos, pero haberlo hecho, habría visto el primer y, puede ser que, único sonrojo del jefe._

 _Estoico carraspeo. –Gracias._

 _Ni siquiera ellos entendieron cómo pasaron de gritos a un momento lleno de halagos._

 _Se miraron un poco sonrojados y curiosos por ese momento que habían compartido, hasta que escucharon algunos pasos rápidos avecinándose a ellos, irrumpiendo esa atmosfera._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hipo despertó con un golpe de su padre.

―¡Ay! –se quejó. –Creo que me rompiste una costilla.

Estoico se le quedó mirando.

―Es hora de irnos. Te dije que no quería que se nos hiciera tarde.

Hipo se talló los ojos.

―Ahora bajo. –comentó.

Estoico asintió y bajó, pero a media escalera, regresó.

―Sé que no quieres ir, pero… es hora de que… te conozcan en esa isla… los jefes.

Hipo se llevó las manos a la cara, desesperado.

―Papá… ya hablamos de esto. –recordó cansado.

El jefe se sentó en la cama.

―No todo hijo… hay una historia detrás de cada tratado en este archipiélago, pero si no quieres conocerla, no te obligaré. –aceptó.

Tal vez por curiosidad, o por esa vena dramática y vikinga de jefe que poseía, aunque se encargaba de reprimirla; Hipo se interesó.

―Será un largo viaje, si en la historia hay dragones, quizá sea bueno que la conozca, ya sabes para no andar con la mente en blanco cuando lleguemos.

Estoico sonrió de felicidad por saber que su hijo empezaba a relacionarse con la historia vikinga, y más allá de eso, de la historia que él provenía.

―Entones andando, es un largo camino aunque vayamos en dragones.

Hipo sonrió entusiasmado por volar, sin saber que ese viaje se tornaría mucho más largo que de costumbre.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Espero que les haya gustado, aprovecho para celebrar un año de Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón 2

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Dios los bendiga**

 ****Amai do****

 _Escribe con el corazón_

 **Publicado:** 20 de junio de 2015


	2. Cuál

**.**

 **.**

 **~Cuestiona todo~**

 **Capítulo 2:** Cual

" _Cuál, es la prisa por buscar,_ _  
_ _lo perfecto, cuando todo lo bello,_ _  
_ _contiene defectos"._

 _Cual._ _ **–OV7**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Las pisadas agitadas se escucharon de nuevo._

 _Estoico se preparó para dar una excusa lo suficientemente convincente, pero se tranquilizó cuando vio que se trataba de Bocón._

 _-¿Está todo bien? –preguntó el futuro jefe._

 _-Sí, es sólo que tu padre te busca. Sabía que estabas aquí, así que te vine a buscar. –comentó el rubio, rascándose la barbilla._

 _El pelirrojo asintió y le dirigió la mirada a la castaña._

 _-Gracias por la plática… -dijo algo nervioso. –Hablaremos después. –comentó, retomando camino junto a su amigo._

 _Valka se encogió de hombros._

 _-Cuando quieras. De momento son gratis. –sonrió._

 _Estoico disfrutó ese sentido de la simplicidad._

.

.

.

Iban volando desde hace rato.

Las despedidas habían durado muy poco y el adiós había sido doloroso, al menos para Hipo.

Dejó organizada las cosas a la perfección, y las comisiones a cada quien según su nivel de disposición y capacidad.

Ya era casi el atardecer, pero a pesar de prometerse una charla durante el viaje, no pasó nada de eso. Estoico pensó detenidamente en cómo iniciar una conversación con su hijo, pero se dio cuenta que a pesar de sólo saber que los dragones eran su vida, entendió que había muchas cosas que desconocía de él. Así que intentó platicar a medio vuelo de algo trivial.

-¿Y todo bien con la academia? — Comentó sin mirarlo.

— Bien. — dijo, contestando solo por contestar.

— ¿Y qué me dices de las nuevas especies que han encontrado en este año? -preguntó su padre tratando de hablar, pero por la cara de su hijo era claro que eso no se iba a lograr.

-Más o menos, aún nos falta explorar otras islas. Por eso es que regresando iremos de viaje. –Informó, tratando de echar culpas.

Estoico entendió la indirecta. No quería estar con él, así que se dedicó a hacer un par de vueltas y piruetas en su dragón.

-Ya quiero llegar. -escuchó la voz áspera de Hipo. -No tiene ventaja ir en dragones si vamos al mismo ritmo que los barcos, si hubiésemos ido tú y yo en Rompecráneos y Chimuelo, o al menos en el resto de los dragones, a nuestra velocidad, hace mucho rato que hubiéramos llegado incluso ya podríamos estar de regreso. –exageró, haciendo reír al jefe.

-Lo sé hijo, créeme que lo sé pero no es justo dejar a nuestros hombres solos en alta mar, recuerda que es zona de piratas.

El castaño asintió de mala gana.

-Y recuerda que…

-Un jefe protege a los suyos. –finalizó Hipo, imitándolo frente a él.

Estoico no quiso hacer más grande el problema, pero trató de sonreír. -Además no entiendo, _**cuál es la prisa que tienes por llegar**_.

Con ese comentario Hipo se puso incómodo y medio rojito.

-Quiero llegar rápido para regresarme rápido también.

-¿Acaso hay alguien que te espera de regreso? Te vi hablando con Astrid antes de partir, ¿tiene algo que ver? -preguntó suspicaz y con toda la intención paternal de hacer sentir mal a su hijo.

Hipo tosió un poco, pero no reaccionó tan mal como siempre lo hacía. Se puso nervioso sin saber qué decir, pero con el paso del tiempo había adquirido esa experiencia de pasar por alto cualquier situación en la que sus sentimientos estuvieran en riesgo.

-No... de momento. –comentó sofocado.

.

.

.

.

 _Valka se quedó un poco más en ese pequeño claro del bosque, trataba de cortar y pulir los troncos que tuvieran la mejor madera para que fueran lo suficientemente resistentes para aguantar un largo viaje hacia una Isla desconocida en la que sólo ella pudiera estar tranquila para escribir, dibujar, e imaginar historias que sólo ocurrirían en su mente._

 _Se había quedado divagando en la mínima y pequeña charla que tuvo con el hijo del jefe. Obviamente no ignoro los músculos que se encontraban más desarrollados de su espalda y brazos, mucho menos las manos fuertes y amables con las que saludaba todo el pueblo tampoco pasó desapercibido esa mirada tan verde como el bosque que la rodeaba en ese momento. Pero sacudió su cabeza entendiendo que esas fantasías y esos sueños no podían ocurrirle a ella ni a nadie que no fuera de la nobleza vikinga. Tal vez era una idea para escribir una historia, pero de momento sólo se dedicaría a construir ese el galeón y escapar lo más pronto posible de Berk._

 _Estaba tan ocupada en juntar y recolectar la madera y los planos que habían quedado desparramados por el piso después de una leve ventisca, que no se dio cuenta cuando dos protectores brazos la rodearon fuertemente por cintura._

 _Por un momento se imaginó que esos brazos podían ser los de Estoico, y se sintió mal por pensar en eso, pero lo descartó a los pocos segundos cuando reconoció ese gesto. Fue una caricia áspera y violenta. Aunque trataba de hacerla sentir bien, seguía insegura y vulnerable._

 _-Hola valquiria. — saludó Alvin en su cuello._

 _Escurridiza como siempre, logró zafarse. — No me vuelvas a sujetar de esa manera, no me gusta que lo hagas. -exigió con orgullo demandado por su parte hacia el._

 _El vikingo, a regañadientes aceptó._

 _-Está bien, no lo volveré hacer hasta que tú me lo pides, porque te aseguro que después de casados tú me pedirás eso y mucho más. — movió una ceja mirando la de arriba hacia abajo, insinuante y obviamente malpensado._

 _Valka entendió que debía sacar al vikingo de ese lugar, por si alguien los veía obviamente pensaría mal y se armaría un chisme terrible por toda la isla, y con tanta mujer cotilla empezaría a insinuar que deberían casarse lo más pronto posible, pero lo que más le preocupaba es que podría ver los planos del barco que estaba diseñando con la intención de marcharse._

 _-Por cierto, ya está todo listo y estoy terminando de conseguir la madera para nuestra futura choza. -comentó algo emocionado partiendo un pedazo de tronco que había por allí, uno que la misma Valka había seleccionado, haciéndola rabiar, pero la mujer se hizo completamente desentendida con esa información._

 _ **-¿Y cuál es la prisa?**_ _-le preguntó._

 _-Pues casarnos, cuanto antes mejor. –dijo sonriendo._

 _-¿Cuál es la prisa que tienes? se supone que para cumplir las tradiciones vikingos debemos esperar…_

 _-Yo no quiero esperar. –interrumpió, jalándola de un brazo. -Yo te quiero ti. La decisión de mi padre con el tuyo ha sido de los mejores de la isla. Solamente conmigo tu familia podrá salir de esa pobreza que tiene y de la falta que tienes tú al no haber matado a un dragón a tu edad, pues todos los de 21 años ya han matado a más de un dragón para incorporarse legalmente al clan. –espetó con la intención de ofenderla, y lo logró._

 _Lamentablemente cada una de las palabras de ese vikingo eran ciertas. Así que no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Total el día de la boda ella lo dejaría plantada y escaparían rumbo a un destino diferente._

 _Alvin agarró ese pequeño Nadder de madera para jugar con él, sin embargo se astilló con un pedacito puntiagudo que sobresalía de la superficie de ese adorno._

 _-Está mal hecho, tiene defectos. Es necesario darle otra pasada, mujer. -comentó enojado en plan macho, haciendo rabiar a Valka._

 _-_ _ **Todo lo bello tiene defectos**_ _, deberías saberlo. –comentó recogiendo el tallo de madera que había hecho._

 _Alvin estaba hechizado por esa actitud que lo volvía loco desde hacía varios meses. Sin duda alguna, ella era la mejor opción para él, era diferente, única, especial, pero sobre todo era vulnerable. La opción perfecta para que él fuera el hombre de la casa de muchas mujeres del pueblo, pero a Valka no le importaba mucho._

 _-Nada en mí puede tener defectos, mi amor. Así que la próxima vez que haya un dragón, irás a matarlo. –demandó bajo su orden, apretando demasiado el brazo de la fémina._

 _-No. –rogó la castaña, tratando de zafarse, casi sollozando._

 _-Sí._

 _-No quiero casarme contigo. –confesó, pero el varón, al escuchar esa verdad, la sujetó con mayor fuerza, sólo que ahora, de ambos hombros._

 _-Te casarás conmigo, te guste o no._

 _-No puedes obligarme. –le gritó._

 _-Pero puedo lastimar a tu viejo padre. –sobornó._

 _Valka dejó de luchar para pasar a entristecer su mirada._

 _-No te atreverías. –argumentó, con calma._

 _Alvin la soltó y le sonrió cínicamente._

 _-No sería la primera vez que mato a alguien o me dan ganas de hacerlo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Con cada archipiélago que pasaban, Hipo anotaba en su libreta qué clase de dragón se veía, y a decir verdad se había adelantado bastante, tanto que Estoico y el recién integrado Bocón casi lo perdían de vista.

-Sólo anda buscando nuevos dragones. –reclamó Estoico, incomprensivo. –Le digo que vamos a la isla y se desvía.

Bocón rodó los ojos desde su dragón.

-Necio, temerario, inquieto, terco… ¿de quién lo habrá sacado? –preguntó irónicamente.

-De Valka. –comentó rápidamente, pero el herrero rodó los ojos con mayor razón.

-Ya déjalo, Estoico. No será fácil un viaje tan largo. Aun no entiendo cómo es que aceptó venir.

Estoico se mordió el labio en señal de remordimiento.

-No le dije. –confesó terriblemente con un toque de fastidio.

-¿Qué? –preguntó asombrado el herrero.

El jefe miró a su hijo en Chimuelo mientras hacía piruetas.

-Sólo míralo. –indicó Estoico. –Él es feliz volando, debe sentar cabeza, y acompañarme en el viaje hará que él se motive a tomar el cargo.

-¿Piensas jubilarte? –preguntó Bocón mientras se limpiaba los dientes.

-Quiero que me hijo esté preparado para cualquier cosa que pueda ocurrir. Tú me lo dijiste, no siempre podré estar para él. –comentó llevándose una mano hasta su pecho, acción que no pasó desapercibida por Bocón.

-Como digas, pero en cuanto Hipo se entere que ese viaje durará más de seis semanas, se vendrá sin decirte nada. –advirtió.

Estoico meditó las palabras de su amigo, él tenía razón, pero debía arriesgarse.

-Espero que no. Tal vez en un viaje él descubra la vocación que tiene, y valorar lo que puede perder. –comentó.

-¿Qué puede perder? –preguntó.

Estoico suspiró nostálgico, Bocón identificó esa mirada, era la mirada que ponía cada vez que pensaba en su gran y único amor.

-Su corazón.

.

.

.

 _Cuando le dijo esas palabras Valka quedó aturdida._

 _-¿Qué intentas decir?_

 _Alvin sonrió con poderío._

 _-Valkis… no tiene por qué ser malo. Soy bueno con las mujeres y te puedo dar la vida que mereces, e incluso a tu padre, con ese negocio de ovejas que tiene._

 _La castaña quedó pensativa después de saber eso._

 _-Anda. –siguió el vikingo, tomándola de la cintura, animando a que caminara. –No pierdes nada._

 _-Eso crees… que_ _ **nada pasa si todo lo pierdo**_ _. Creo que estás equivocado Alvin. Mi libertad, mi amor, mi…_

 _-Ay, no te pongas dramática. –pidió separándose de ella. –En serio te amo. Te quiero a mi lado. Soy agresivo y violento, pero no puedo controlarlo. No quiero hacerte daño a ti ni a tu familia, mi padre me obliga a hacerlo, así que por favor pon de tu parte y colabora en esto. –le rogó mientras le daba un anillo con grabaciones nórdicas y una piedra._

 _Valka siempre pensó que el día que un hombre le pidiera matrimonió sería el día más feliz, no el más miserable._

 _-¿Cuál es la prisa? –preguntó de nuevo._

 _Alvin entendió que asustándola y ejerciendo presión no conseguiría nada._

 _-Tienes razón,_ _ **para qué ir de prisa, si al amor, las caricias le gustan despacio**_ _. –comentó con coquetería acercándose como un dragón a su presa._

 _Valka puso sus manos frente a él para detenerlo. –No me refiero a esto._

 _Alvin sonrió complacido, tomó su mano y le colocó el anillo sin pedirle permiso ni esperar su afirmación._

 _-_ _ **De cualquier modo**_ _, lo mejor para ti es que seas mi mujer._

 _Valka mordió su labio inferior. Se debía marchar de esa isla asesina. Nada le ataba allí, ni su padre, ni su amiga y mucho menos un amor… aún._

 _Mientras tanto, le seguiría el juego._

 _-Como tú digas, Alvin._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hipo aceleró el vuelo.

-¿Ya viste papá? Allá está la isla Escalofrío. –señaló el muchacho.

-Así es, hijo. –concordó el jefe. Pero él aceleró interceptando al chico por enfrente.

-¿Qué?

-Hipo, no puede aterrizar así de la nada en una isla, menos si eres el hijo del jefe.

-Ay por favor…

-Hijo, a partir de ahora **tú y yo… somos una voz** , la voz de Berk. Nuestras acciones representan a la isla entera. –explicó haciendo ademanes para convencerlo.

Hipo rodó los ojos hastiado, al igual que su madre, le seguiría el juego a su oponente.

-Como tú digas, papá.

Estoico asintió y bajó hasta el galeón junto a su hijo.

-A su orden jefe. –dijo un vikingo acompañante. El mencionado se entretuvo un poco dando las indicaciones, mientras que Hipo miró hacia el horizonte, hasta que escuchó nuevamente que su padre se ponía a sus espaldas.

-Te gustará la isla. –comentó.

-¿Ya me contarás esa historia? -recordó lo que su padre le dijo en la mañana.

-Cuando esté listo tu corazón. –informó dándole un golpe en la espada.

Hipo sonrió orgulloso. –Me la contarás, _**de cualquier modo.**_

Estoico sonrió. - _ **Y de todo a todo**_ _._

Los hombres se miraron, escucharon una trompeta en la isla, la cual indicaba la llegada de otro jefe.

Ambos se miraron, aunque Hipo un poco incómodo, Chimuelo le dio un golpecito en su brazo para que no estuviera tan aturdido, y después padre e hijo hablaron al unísono.

- _ **Debemos llegar**_ _._

.

.

.

 _._

 **Notas de la autora:**

El siguiente capi sale a la orden, espero no tardar tanto para la próxima semana pues ya estaré un poco más desocupada.

No hay mucho que notificar, como siempre gracias por su apoyo y lealtad al leer mis fics, los quiero mucho.

¿Qué opinan de Alvin?

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Dios los bendiga**

 ****Amai do****

 _-Escribe con el corazón-_

 _ **Publicado:**_ _3 de julio de 2015_


	3. Desintoxicada

**.**

 **.**

 **~No te quedes callado~**

 **Capítulo 3:** Desintoxicada

" _Pero al fin desperté_

 _De ese sueño que me hizo dormir"._

 _Desintoxicada._ _ **–OV7**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Desde que Valka se puso el anillo que Alvin le dio, todo en la isla empezó a cambiar._

 _En un tronar de dedos, Valka siguió a Alvin a todas partes, como si no pudiera estar lejos de él, como si lo necesitara para todo, como si lo amara._

 _-¿Entones la ceremonia de compromiso será esta noche? –preguntó Gylda, terminando de trenzar el cabello de Valka en su habitación._

 _-Sí. –comentó insegura y apurada._

 _-Te he visto mucho más… amable con Alvin. Me da gusto que le hayas dado una oportunidad. –siguió mientras se sentaba a su lado._

 _-Sí… es diferente. –confesó mientras se llevaba una mano a su cabeza y la sobaba ligeramente._

 _Gylda notó eso. Gothi le había enseñado a ser curandera, tanto ella como Valka ayudaba a algunos de vez en cuando, con cosas básicas, pero ver esa actitud._

 _-¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó su amiga._

 _-Sí… -mencionó a duras penas. –Sólo me duele la cabeza._

 _La rubia entendió, pero notó algo en el anillo._

 _-¿Es el que te dio Alvin?_

 _Valka asintió._

 _-Es increíble, se ve costoso. –comentó ilusionada. –Ojala alguien me dé un algún día._

 _LA castaña sonrió._

 _-Claro que alguien te dará uno._

 _Gylda se mordió el labio._

 _-Espero con todo mi corazón. –dijo, tomó la mano de Valka y le pidió el anillo para jugar un poco._

 _-Imagínate, que un anillo como este esté en mi mano. –ella se lo puso de repente y sintió un dolor de cabeza, pero se lo quitó de inmediato, eso le pasaba por usar joyas que no le correspondían. Lo regresó pero notó algo inusual en la mano de la chica._

 _-¡Valka! ¡Tu mano!_

 _La mencionada se miró donde su amiga indicaba y se asustó, pues veía alrededor de su dedo anular, justo en el lugar donde posaba el anillo, estaba todo de un color verduzco y muy desagradable._

 _-¿Qué pasó? –se preguntó._

 _Gylda, con su vocación por ayudar a los demás, comentó sus suposiciones._

 _-Tal vez eres alérgica._

 _-¿Al oro? –preguntó extrañada._

 _-O tal vez ese anillo no es de oro. –comentó Gylda. –Alvin te ha engañado. –dijo asustada._

 _Valka empezó a juntar las piezas que había por decir, una cosa era ser alérgica al anillo y otra muy diferente era que el anillo tuviera algo que le hiciera daño._

 _-¿Me puedes acompañar con Gothi?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

El galeón atracó, un montón de gente se preparó en el muelle.

-Con ustedes, el jefe de Berk, la montaña humana, Estoico El vasto. –presentó un vikingo berkiano.

El jefe bajó del barco, recibiendo aplausos y ovaciones, hasta que él le hizo una indicación a su súbdito, señalando con sus ojos a quien venía detrás de él.

-Lo acompaña, el mejor amo de dragones que el archipiélago Luk Tuk haya conocido, el inmortal, el único, el valiente, el heredero al trono…

-Basta Erick, no es necesario alarmar. –dijo el castaño detrás de su padre.

-Es cierto. –se aclaró la garganta y habló. –Hipo Abadejo, el amo de dragones.

Sin decir nada más, los presentes esperaron a que apareciera el gran hombre que el vikingo había mencionado, pero en cuanto Estoico se movió, sólo apareció el chico, rascándose la cabeza por tal presentación.

Le aplaudieron por saber que él era el chico, a decir verdad hasta hace años Hipo no era conocido en el archipiélago, pero poco a poco se fue cambiando las cosas.

Estoico le puso una mano sobre el hombro derecho de Hipo caminó junto a él por el muelle.

Sin embargo, una espada filosa pasó por el cuello del chico, arrancando brevemente los pocos pelitos de barba que le crecían.

-¡Ay dioses! –exclamó con apuro.

-¿Me quitarás a mi hija? –preguntó el hombre de cabello y barba negra.

Hipo lo miró sin saber a qué se refería.

-¡Papá! –reprochó la chica, tratando de bajar el arma. –Disculpe a mi padre, joven Hipo. Anda alarmado porque muchos hombres han venido a tratar de pedir mi mano.

El heredero se hizo hacia atrás. –No, no, yo sólo… vine a acompañar a mi padre.

El jefe de la isla Escalofrío se hizo para atrás.

-Entonces eso lo hubieras dicho, chico. Casi te corto la cabeza. –comentó Argus, guardando sus espada.

-Siempre tan exagerado. –regañó su esposa. –Bienvenido, Estoico, bienvenido Hipo.

El joven sólo hizo una leve reverencia.

-Argus, Brenda. Como siempre es un placer. –saludó Estoico, con ánimo.

Sin decir nada más, los jefes se encaminaron hasta el Gran Salón donde los demás jefes estaban.

Hipo iba detrás de él, acompañado de Chimuelo.

-¿En serio es tu amigo? –preguntó la chica, asombrada por ver al Furia Nocturna.

Hipo sonrió, de cierta forma ella le recordaba la primera vez que conoció a Heather.

-Sí, es mi mejor amigo.

La muchacha estaba por decir algo más, pero le llamaron.

-¡Annek!

La chica se asustó.

-Ya voy. –gritó en voz fuerte. –Debo irme, nos veremos en la cena. Los hijos de los jefes nos sentamos en otra parte.

Hipo le sonrió y se quedó risueño viendo cómo corría, hasta que Chimuelo le pegó con una de sus orejas.

-¿Qué? –regañó ligeramente ofendido.

.

.

.

 _Valka salió hecha una furia de la casa de Gothi, persona que la veía, intuía que podía asesinarla con sólo ver su mirada._

 _-¡Amiga! –la detuvo Gylda._

 _Valka se paró de abrupto, respirando con fuerza._

 _-Alvin quería asegurarte en su vida, no pienses que él…_

 _-Él estaba usándome como títere. –masculló fuertemente._

 _Habían entrado al bosque, justo donde Valka había dejado la madera un par de semanas atrás. Decidida empezó a reacomodar la madera para su galeón._

 _La rubia la veía asustada._

 _-Valky… entiende. Tal vez Alvin no sabía que la pintura del anillo estaba hecha con un veneno que le ponen a los esclavos y sirvientes para modificar la voluntad de ellos y servir… a… sus amos._

 _Valka la miró con incredulidad y una mirada incriminatoria._

 _-Está bien, eso no fue correcto. –la futura esposa de Finn Hofferson reconoció su error._

 _-Gothi me dijo que esa sustancia se la ponen a los animales también para que obedezcan a sus dueños… Alvin intentó tratarme como un…_

 _-Intentó enamorarte. –comentó tratando de entender al chico._

 _Valka rio con cinismo._

 _-Pues no lo hubiera intentado de esa forma. –dijo mientras afiló el cuchillo para cortar la madera. –Ahora vete, vete si no piensas ayudarme a terminar esto. –comentó furiosa._

 _Gylda pensó que lo mejor era dejarla sola por un momento, pero no lo hizo, tomo asiento al lado de Valka, quitándole de sus manos el arma filosa._

 _La castaña apretó ese anillo, hermoso por fuera pero intoxicante por dentro._

 _Se sentó y trató de aguantar el llanto._

 _-Ahora entiendo por qué hacía todo lo que él me pedía, por qué pensaba que lo necesitaba… pensaba en él, quería estar con él… llegué a confundirlo con el amor, pero sólo estaba confundida por ese veneno. –asumió escondiendo su cara entre las rodillas._

 _La rubia sólo le puso una mano en su espalda._

 _-No me imagino cómo te puedes sentir, pero Valky… piénsalo bien. Ya tienes, bueno, tenemos 21. La mayoría de las mujeres a nuestra edad se casan antes de esta edad y quienes no, ya están comprometidas._

 _La castaña alzó su vista y confundida volteó a ver a su amiga._

 _-¿Qué intentas decir?_

 _Gylda humedeció sus labios._

 _-Tal vez es tu oportunidad para casarte. Yo daría lo que fuera porque alguien se fije así en mí. Pon algo de tu parte, Alvin te ama, sólo déjate querer._

 _Esas palabras le parecieron una aberración._

 _-Prefiero quedarme sola a estar con un hombre que sólo piensa en él. Si de verdad me amara, querría que fuera feliz. Pero con lo que hizo, sólo me demuestra que es menos hombre de lo que yo había pensado._

 _Gylda tragó duro, era claro que ella tenía razón, pero no tragó duro por ella, sino por las personas que aparecieron detrás de ella._

 _-Hola, Valquiria… ¿cómo estás? –preguntó Alvin._

 _Con escuchar la voz de él, Valka se giró a verlo._

 _Por primera vez en su vida, Estoico tuvo miedo de la mirada de una mujer. Él volteó a ver a Alvin que lucía complacido, al parecer eso no iba a resultar como él deseaba._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Durante la cena se sintió bastante incómodo, no por la ausencia de Chimuelo, sino por todas las miradas que le daban a él, claro, miradas de las chicas.

-Vaya, tú hijo tiene mucha facilidad de conquista. –opinó Argus.

Estoico le dio un sorbo a la bebida, sonriendo y orgullo.

-Creo que eso lo sacó a mí.

-Mmm, y supongo que el carisma de Valka no tiene nada qué ver. –bromeó Brenda, pero se arrepintió de inmediato.

Con sólo escuchar ese nombre, una nostalgia se apoderó de él.

-Lamento hacerte recordar momentos difíciles. –se disculpó la pelirroja.

Estoico le restó importancia moviendo su mano.

-La recuerdo todos los días.

-¡Qué masoquista eres, Estoico! –regañó el jefe de la Isla Escalofrío.

-¡Oye!, No es eso, el hombre recuerda a Valka sólo con ver a ese chico, es igual a ella. –defendió Bocón mientras se picaba los dientes con una astilla de la mesa.

Estoico rio con diversión, volteando a ver a su vástago, pero se alarmó mientras veía que él se paraba por petición de una chica, la hija del jefe y más por salir del Gran Salón. El viudo se levantó también, pero Argus lo detuvo.

-Tranquilo, de seguro Annek le va a mostrar las caballerizas.

Estoico asintió, es sólo que no quería perder de vista a su hijo.

-Lo siento, de repente me sale lo padre protector. –se disculpó, dando una mordida fuerte a la pieza de cordero que le habían servido.

-Te entiendo, más si es el único heredero. –comentó Brenda.

Su conyugue asintió.

-Al menos Brenda y yo tenemos tres. –dijo divertido.

-Es cierto, a propósito, no he visto a tu hijo el mayor, Fass. –recordó Estoico, pues para ser el hijo de jefe de la casa huésped, no era normal que no estuviera allí.

Los padres del mencionado sólo se miraron.

-Seguramente anda en su caballo. No piensa en otra cosa más que en cabalgar. –se quejó Argus.

-¿A quién me recuerda? –ironizó Bocón.

-Conocieron a Annek, ella es más centrada, pero loca por los chicos y aunque su hermana Gala, de diecisiete es igual de loca, Fass es el único varón, el heredero por derecho. –argumentó Brenda, preocupada.

-Descuida, tiene veinte años… -

-Veinticuatro para ser exactos, los acaba de cumplir. –recordó la mujer.

-Ya se le pasará, deja que goce su libertad. –tranquilizó el jefe de Berk, mientras por la puerta entreabierta veía que su hijo iniciaba unas carreras con el heredero de la isla Escalofrío entre el caballo de él y Chimuelo.

.

.

.

 _-¿Me extrañaste? –preguntó Alvin, tratando de abrazar a Valka_

 _La chica, escurridiza como siempre se alejó._

 _En posición de guerra se detuvo._

 _-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Valka, mostrando la argolla._

 _El traidor se extrañó._

 _-El anillo que te di. –comentó con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros._

 _La castaña lo miró desafiante._

 _-¿Te lo podrías poner, amor? –preguntó, pero Alvin se hizo hacia atrás._

 _-Supongo que no me queda. –se mofó._

 _Estoico estaba interesado por esa petición._

 _-¿Por qué le pediste eso Valka? –preguntó interesado._

 _Gylda trató de intervenir._

 _-Ella está jugando._

 _-No, no estoy jugando. –corrigió. –Ponte este estúpido anillo._

 _La firmeza con la que Valka pidió hizo a Alvin preocuparse, pero él sabía cómo controlarla._

 _-Valquiria… recuerda que sólo haces algo si te lo pido yo. –habló sutilmente._

 _Valka tambaleó, sintiéndose débil y vulnerable, pero dentro de ella sólo pensaba en el manejo que él le daba a ella._

 _-¡No! –impidió con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que Alvin dejara de hablar. –Ya no me harás daño, no haré lo que me pidas._

 _Alvin dio un paso para atrás mientras que Gylda la sostenía, Estoico infirió que hacía un gran esfuerzo._

 _-No sé cómo conseguiste ese veneno, pero ya me di cuenta de tu trampa. No me casaré contigo. –habló fuerte y lo más claro que pudo, sintiendo cómo su sangre corría más rápido. –Eres muy poco hombre por obligarme y chantajearme así,_ _ **pero al fin desperté,**_ _y ya estoy_ _ **desintoxicada**_ _de esa cosa que le pusiste al anillo para que te obedeciera, ya no._ _ **Desintoxicada de cada palabra**_ _que tú me diste para que te obedeciera. Eres un… un…_

 _-Un traidor. –finalizó Estoico, volteando a verlo con odio._

 _Alvin se fue haciendo hacia atrás._

 _-¡Nunca encontrarás a nadie como yo! ¿Oiste? –dijo mientras se alejaba furioso._

 _Valka lo miró con más ira, le aventó el anillo y le calló en la barba._

 _-¡Esa es la idea!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Publicado:** 17 de julio de 2015

.

.

.


	4. Nada

**.**

 **.**

 **~Lucha por lo que quieres~**

 **Capítulo 3:** Nada

" _La vida me ha enseñado a vivir feliz_

 _y a comenzar"._

 _Nada._ _ **–OV7**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Iba caminando con Annek, quien le iba a mostrar los "dragones" de Escalofrío, es decir, los caballos, cuando Hipo salió del Gran Salón, empezaba a oscurecer, por lo que Chimuelo le pidió que dieran el usual vuelto del crepúsculo.

-Es un bonito dragón. –comentó la voz de una varón. Hipo lo recordó, así que se giró para tener una pequeña chasrla con él.

-¿Cómo estás, Fass?

-Am… nada nuevo en realidad. –comentó el chico corpulento de cabello negro mientras se acercaba a Chimuelo.

El dragón gruñó brevemente, pero se mostró dócil a la brevedad.

-Entonces es cierto lo que el mercader Johan dice, eres el amo de dragones. –mencionó con asombro.

Hipo se llevó una mano a su cabeza. –Amo es una palabra fuerte, la verdad es que no creo que sea tanto así, me gusta más el término de entrenador de dragones.

-Amo, maestro, entrenador… lo que sea, lo has hecho bien. –dijo emocionado. –Sobretodo si vas a ser el jefe de la tribu.

Esa última aclaración descolocó a Hipo un poco, por lo que se le ocurrió una idea para salir airoso de ese tema.

-¿Qué tan rápido corre tu caballo?

Annek sonrió emocionada por ver al hijo de Estoico en acción.

Fass no dijo nada porque él sólo se expresaba a través de sus ojos, y él tenía más que _**palabras en la mirada**_.

.

.

.

 _Valka se quedó en el bosque, acompañada de Gylda y de Estoico._

 _-Alvin es mi amigo, pero ponerle una droga al anillo de compromiso… es algo bajo incluso para él. –comentó con algo de empatía._

 _La castaña asintió._

 _-Gracias Estoico. Me supongo que al menos tengo un testigo contigo, ¿no? –preguntó afectada por todo lo que había ocurrido. El pelirrojo sonrió y le prometió con la mirada._

 _Gylda estaba algo incómoda, claro que sabía que lo de Alvin había realizado no era nada bueno, pero también conocía que tanto ella como Valka estaban en la edad "límite" para ser consideradas solteronas, y era algo que no quería. Pero su amiga tenía razón, era mejor estar sola que mal acompañada._

 _Bufó molesta, había vikingos guapos en Berk, pero no todos tenían "mala fama" u otros andaban de "flor en flor" sin buscar nada serio, sin mencionar que los muchachos buscaban una mejor posición social, y al ser ella huérfana y vivir con Valka y su familia, la verdad es que no le ayudaba mucho para ser un buen partido._

 _Tal vez su destino era estar sola._

 _Ayudó a su amiga a caminar, pues el enojo hizo que le doliera la cabeza, sin contar con los efectos de la droga que ya le habían administrado._

 _-¡Estoico! –exclamaron algunas voces._

 _El hijo del jefe miró a las mujeres._

 _-Vienen a buscarme. –las tranquilizó, pues seguían algo aceleradas por las emociones que pasaban._

 _Gylda asintió, dejando claro que ella ayudaría a su amiga, pero no fue necesario porque tres amigos del varón se acercaron._

 _-Vimos a Alvin hecho una furia, ¿qué le hicieron? –preguntó Erick Hofferson, burlándose de él. –Fue divertido._

 _-Jamás lo había visto así. –prosiguió Finn Hoferrson también, su hermano._

 _El pelirrojo hijo del jefe habló con calma y prudencia, explicando la situación, procurando cuidar el honor de Valka._

 _-Caray, con razón le pidió al Mercader ese brebaje. –comentó con apuro el aprendiz de herrero._

 _-¿Qué dices? –preguntaron Estoico y Valka al unísono._

 _-Hey, no me vean así, yo no sabía nada. –se excusó moviendo sus manos con velocidad. –El mercader venía de la isla Magmala y le cambiaron eso._

 _Los cuatro chicos y las dos chicas se miraron entre ellos, compadeciéndose por la situación de Valka, pero más por la mísera moral de Alvin._

 _-Por cierto, tu padre te está buscando. –comentó Bocón peinando su barba._

 _Estoico abrió los ojos asustado._

 _-Es cierto, en un par de horas embarcamos rumbo a la isla Escalofrío. –se dio un golpe en la cabeza, tratando de recordar._

 _-Pues corre, porque andaba enojado. –dijo Finn, haciendo reír a Gylda._

 _-¿Te irás? –preguntó Valka, interesada._

 _Estoico estaba por darle razón, pero sus discretos amigos se adelantaron._

 _-Este vikingo irá a pedir la mano de Brenda, la hija menor del jefe, en un par de meses se casarán. –empezó Bocón._

 _-Así es, tiene suerte porque dicen que en Escalofrío están los mejores burdeles, no me consta, pero planeo ir pronto. -comentó Erick, seguro._

 _Finn le dio un golpe. –Por favor, hermano. Tenemos damas frente a nosotros, no es propio hablar de tus necesidades de vikingo soltero mientras ellas están presentes._

 _Gylda sonrió agradecida, aunque algo ruborizada por escuchar esos datos._

 _-Pues espero que te vaya bien, Estoico. –sonrió, tratando de ser sincera, aun no entendía cómo podía prestarse a algo que fuera en contra de sus sentimientos. –No por los burdeles, sino por lo de tu compromiso. –aclaró antes de otras conclusiones._

 _Todos los chicos se rieron, a pesar de las diferencias en su status social y sus personalidades, sabían cómo lidiar con ellas, sin duda, eran un buen equipo._

 _-Ya hasta lleva el anillo y el regalo de dote. –informó Bocón, tan bocón como siempre._

 _-¿Y qué es el regalo? –preguntó emocionada, Gylda, recibiendo una mirada recriminatoria de su amiga._

 _-Un collar. –dijo inanimado, sin dejar de ver a Valka._

 _-¿No era la pulsera? –pregunto Finn. –La pulsera de la historia._

 _El pelirrojo se incomodó._

 _-No, aun no. –finalizó apartando su mirada de la castaña._

 _Valka asintió. –Ya debes irte, te esperan… tu padre y… tu prometida._

 _Estoico se retiró, despidiéndose con su mano, Valka también se alejó junto don Gylda, bajo el pretexto de su dolor de cabeza; ambos por distintos rumbos._

 _-Vaya, ambos van por distintos rumbos, pero el destino es el mismo._

 _Cuando escucharon esas voces hablar los chicos que se quedaron en el bosque se confundieron._

 _-¿Quién dijo eso? –preguntó Erick, viendo a los demás._

 _Los hombres y los demás se vieron entre sí._

 _De la nada, se vio a Alex quedando colgado de las rodillas, sujetándose de una rama._

 _-¿Qué haces allí? –preguntó Finn, acostumbrado a la rara actitud de su vecino._

 _No entendieron fascinación por estar colgando y poner en riesgo su vida._

— _¿Qué rayos haces? —preguntó. — Sólo veo pasar la vida, busco algo de inspiración para realizar una carta a la hermosa Brunilda. —comentó, uniendo sus manos y visualizando en su mente aquella chica rubia que tanto lo había cautivado._

— _Thorson, de verdad estás mal, Brunilda es la chica más rara que hay en la isla, sobrepasa a Valka y a Gylda, aunque son amables, no pasan desapercibidas. –regañó el rubio menor, Erick._

 _-¿Acaso no has visto sus dientes chuecos y esa joroba que parece la espalda de un jabalí? –preguntó Erick asombrado y algo asqueado._

 _El hombre se bajó del árbol e indicó al vikingo Hofferson. -Mi querido Guerrero, miembro de la defensa de Berk. Espero que algún día encuentres el verdadero amor, y cuando lo hagas sabrás que es más preciado el corazón de oro que hay dentro de una persona que una cara bonita._

— _Sí que eres raro, por eso no me casaré y tampoco me enamoraré de nadie. –prometió el Hofferson menor. -El amor es para los débiles y en mis planes no está eso, sólo ser fuerte y librar esta batalla contra los dragones, la guerra de nuestros padres pronto será nuestra, y yo estoy del lado de la batalla, no del de la cursilería._

— _Tranquilo hermano, recuerda que hay muchas cosas que podemos tener en la vida, una de ellas puede ser la gloria por las batallas y también encontrar a tu amor. — comento Finn, el hermano de él. –Por mi parte no me molestaría enamorarme, es sólo que aún no encuentro la chica que me robe el corazón._

— _Mis queridos rubios, ya la encontrarán, aprendan del buen Estoico, ya encontró a la muchacha que le ha robado el corazón._

 _Los chicos se le quedaron viendo extraño. — Te equivocas, Estoico pronto se comprometerá, de hecho va rumbo a su fiesta de compromiso. El castaño se llevó sus manos para entrelazarse, incluso se tambaleó._

 _El joven de los dos cascos vikingos, sí, porque ese vikingo utilizaba dos yelmos en su cabeza, según esto para mayor protección, se aclaró la garganta y decidió hablar._

 _-Pero qué desgracia eso sólo alterará el drama, pero descuiden ellos lo lograran, lo sé, porque el corazón de dramaturgo y bufón que tengo me lo dice. Basta con sólo ver la forma en la que Estoico y Valka se miran con esa mirada de enamorados, y es la misma mirada que tenemos Brunilda y yo cada vez que nos miramos. -giró su dedo índice, señalando al compañero, pues realmente eran palabras importantes, las cuales no eran verídicas o al menos faltaban de soporte real — Queridos, pueden decirme loco y la verdad es que si los soy. — Empezó a correr de manera extraña. — Estoy loco de amor._

 _Los chicos negaron al ver que él se alejaba._

 _-¿_ _ **Y ahora que vamos hacer**_ _? — preguntó Finn._

— _Creo que debemos acompañar a nuestro amigo en ese paso tan importante que va a dar. –comentó Bocón._

— _¿Y qué haremos con Alvin? -pregunto Erick. — No se olvidará tan fácil de la humillación que acaba de pasar, falta decirle a la isla entera que se canceló el compromiso de ellos dos. Y la verdad es que yo quiero estar aquí para verlo._

— _Déjenlo que batallé,_ _ **estamos mejor, nosotros por un lado**_ _y él buscando miel_ _ **, picando flores de dos en dos**_ _._

 _-Tal vez encuentre una que le guste._

.

.

.

-¡Eso fue lo más loco que he hecho! –comentó Fass.

-Nunca había competido contra un caballo, pero la verdad es que tú y Hurtig, tu caballo, dieron pelea. –comentó Hipo mientras bajaba de Chimuelo.

-Sí, lo mismo digo. Fue genial.

Los chicos llegaron a un pequeño acantilado, donde se apreciaba el gran horizonte, y sobretodo las últimas luces del atardecer.

Hipo suspiró y miró hasta donde sus ojos le permitieron.

-Hacia allá está Berk. –susurró para sí mismo, pero Fass le escuchó.

-Me imagino que extrañarás tu isla.

-Sí, algo. –se encogió de hombros, pero esa evasión no pasó desapercibida.

-O tal vez, extrañarás a alguien. –terminó el primogénito del jefe de Escalofrío con ojos acusadores.

Chimuelo rodó los ojos, Hipo trató de pasar desapercibido.

-No te apures, _**no digas nada**_ _._ Tu mirada habla por sí sola. –sospechó. –Supongo que no fue fácil la despedida.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó curioso mientras le daba pescado al Furia Nocturna.

Fass se encogió de hombros.

-Por todo el tiempo que estarás lejos de Berk.

Hipo dejó de hacer su labor y curioso volteó a ver a su futuro aliado.

-¿De qué hablas? Son un par de días los que estaremos aquí.

El futuro jefe de Escalofrío se rio ante la inocencia e ignorancia del chico del dragón.

-Ay, Hipo… si crees eso, significa que tu padre te trajo con engaños, mañana, los jefes y los hijos de los jefes haremos un recorrido por todo el archipiélago, estaremos alrededor de seis semanas de viaje, y después iremos a la isla que se decida para hacer la firma de tratados, además que nos presentaran a todos frente a la sociedad vikinga.

En ese momento, Hipo ya no sintió nada más.

Apretó sus puños y sin despedirse se montó a su dragón.

.

.

 _Valka estaba en su habitación, sentada en su cuarto._

 _No dejaba de pensar en las situaciones que le habían ocurrido en las últimas horas, de una forma u otra todo le había cambiado. No era sencillo romper un compromiso, en especial si el pago de dote estaba por darse._

 _Escuchó un golpeteo en su puerta y bajó a abrir pensando que se trataba de Gylda. Sin embargo se desconcertó cuando notó que Estoico estaba allí, agitado._

 _-Hola, regresaste de Escalofrío, ¿cómo te fue con la fiesta de tu compromiso allá? –preguntó con diplomacia. Notó que él se ponía algo tenso y habló de nueva cuenta. -¿Sucede algo malo? –preguntó, permitiendo que él entrara._

 _El pelirrojo sudaba un poco._

 _-Es Alvin. –dijo apurado._

 _La castaña rodó los ojos._

 _-No volveré con él aunque me amenace de muerte. –comentó decidida, frunciendo el entrecejo y cruzándose de brazos._

 _-No va a pedirte que vuelvas con él, te lo va a exigir. –advirtió._

 _Valka se sentó, mostrándose receptiva._

 _-¿Qué dices?, pero si no hemos finalizado el tratado, ni me ha dado un regalo más que el anillo envenenado y ya se lo regresé._

 _Estoico se quitó su casco._

 _-Es más complicado que eso, Valka. Alvin dijo que no va a descansar hasta que te cases con él._

 _-Pues que no espere de pie._

 _Estoico se fascinó por la terquedad de ella._

 _-Eres graciosa. –alagó._

 _Valka sonrió tímidamente. –Ya sabes,_ _ **prefiero hacer tripas, corazón**_ _._

 _El pelirrojo no dijo nada más._

 _-Me sentí con el deber de decirte eso._

 _-Te lo agradezco, pero descuida, podré arreglarlo._

 _ **-¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?**_ _–preguntó el hijo del jefe._

 _La castaña se conmovió por su preocupación._

 _-_ _ **Nada, ya no me queda más nada**_ _. Además es mi problema, no me gustaría que te vieras en medio de un chisme o algo. –comentó mientras movía graciosamente sus manos._

 _Se quedaron en silencio, perdidos en la mirada del otro, sin poder decir_ _ **nada**_ _pero diciendo todo a la vez._

 _El pelirrojo sabía que su padre lo iba a regañar por no irse a su casa como lo había ordenado, pero estar allí, viendo la mirada de ella, advirtiendo sobre su problema y ver que Valka lo tenía controlado, era claro que valía la pena. Iba a decir algo más, sin embargo, ese espíritu emprendedor se vio ofuscado por un golpe en la puerta de la casa._

 _La castaña dejó de ver su verde mirada y se levantó, para llevarse una decepción al abrir la entrada._

 _-Valka, tenemos que hablar._

 _-_ _ **¿Y ahora de qué vas a hablar? Si ya se acabó.**_ _–preguntó la mujer, enojada._

 _Sin pedir permiso entró a la casa y le extrañó ver a su amigo._

 _-¿Qué haces aquí? –le cuestionó a Estoico. –No me digas Valka,_ _ **andas buscando en otros ojos lo que te di**_ _._

 _Estoico se puso de pie, defendiendo el honor de su amiga. –Acabo de llegar, vine a buscar al padre de Valka, mi papá me pidió que les avisara que para el invierno se necesitan más mantas de lana, y las tejedoras van a comprar lana del padre de ella._

 _Alvin levantó una ceja._

 _-¿Es cierto, valquiria? –preguntó suspicaz._

 _-No_ _ **andaré perdiendo el tiempo**_ _contigo, y no tengo que darte explicaciones._

 _Alvin se acercó para rodearla por la cintura, lo que provocó que Estoico se sintiera un poco celoso._

 _-Yo creo que sí, mientras no seas una vikinga de Berk, no podrás deshacerte de mí._

 _El hijo del jefe abrió los ojos sorprendido, pues no era una amenaza, era la verdad lo que él le había dicho._

 _-Lamentablemente, tu padre hizo un trato con el mío, por lo que no puedes romperlo a menos que yo lo diga._

 _-Si yo acepto. –retó la castaña._

 _Alvin la miró con malicia, cumpliría sus propósitos._

 _-Una vikinga puede decidir, pero como tú no has querido matar un dragón, aun no perteneces legítimamente al clan, por lo que si actuamos con frialdad, eres considerada una esclava. –argumentó, dejando a la muchacha bastante confusa._

 _-En Berk no hay esclavos. –aclaró el hijo del jefe._

 _-Si hay, amigo. Que no sean tratados como tales es una cosa, pero que lo son, lo son._

 _Matar iba en contra de lo que ella creía, no era capaz de matar a una mosca a menos que hubiese cometido un delito, pero matar dragones jamás había estado dentro de sus planes, quizá estaba perdida._

 _-Alvin, por favor, con esto me demuestras que no me amas… sé que encontrarás a alguien que te ame…_ _ **sólo se ama una vez**_ _, y yo sé bien que no me amas a mí y que, yo tampoco lo hago contigo._

 _El castaño bufó enfadado._

 _-Recuerda que no te librarás de mí, a menos que seas una vikinga, lo cual no eres, por favor, Valka piensa bien. y_ _ **ya no hay nadie allá afuera,**_ _te dije ayer claramente que_ _ **como yo, nunca nadie te querrá a mi manera**_ _. –recordó con acusación, empezando a marcharse. –Puedo demandar a tu padre por incumplimiento. Yo soy tu última oportunidad para que no te quedes solterona y sin mercancía por la instancia con tu padre._

 _Empezó a caminar hacia atrás y se fue, dejando a Valka muy aturdida, pues aunque hubiera pasado algo de tiempo, la droga seguía causando alteraciones._

 _Algo mareada se recargó en el respaldo de una silla._

 _-Parece que aunque haga todo, no conseguiré_ _ **nada**_ _._

 _Verla con esa desesperanza hizo a Estoico sentirse muy poca cosa, eso es lo que él quería evitar, pero no lo logró._

 _-Val… -ni siquiera supo por qué la llamó de esa manera tan cariñosa. –Aun puedes librarte de Alvin. –se le ocurrió._

 _Valka se limpió una lagrimita y le sonrió con empatía. –No, Estoico. Ya escuchaste a Alvin. No soy una vikinga, no tengo derechos._

 _Se abrazó a sí misma en señal de autoprotección, lo cual despertó en el rudo Estoico un instinto de ternura._

 _-¿No lo escuchaste? Él dijo que "a menos que seas una vikinga"… si matas un dragón puedes convertirte en una. –recordó._

 _La chica lo miró apurada. –No se matar dragones._

 _El pelirrojo se perdió en esos ojos verdes…_ _ **otra vez.**_

 _-Pero ya me tienes a mí._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Estoico miraba el último rayo del atardecer, acariciando a su dragón.

-Ay Rompecráneos, en serio me gustaría que hubieses conocido a Valka, ella era todo para mí. –le susurró mientras le quitaba la montura para que descansara bien, sin embargo, notó un ruido que se alejaba de la isla, incluso su dragón prestó atención.

Se montó al reptil.

-Síguelos, Rompecráneos. –ordenó al emprender el vuelo.

Hipo iba demasiado enojado y decidido a escapar de esa mentira, pero no vio cuando su padre se interpuso.

Trató de esquivarlo, pero Estoico saltó hasta el lomo de Chimuelo.

-¿Por qué te estás yendo? –preguntó agitado.

-Porque me mentiste, me dijiste que era un par de días, pero resultó que son seis semanas. –reclamó.

-En realidad son ocho. –confesó Estoico.

Hipo rodó sus ojos.

-¿Por qué no dijiste la verdad? –preguntó enojado.

Estoico resopló.

-Porque no habrías venido conmigo.

Hipo siguió manteniendo estable a Chimuelo. Estico regresó a su dragón y trató de convencerlo, pero al parecer nada daba resultado.

-Papá, por favor, este no es mi mundo, no es lo mío.

-Hipo… decídete, quieres volar por el mundo, o formar parte de él. –intentó hacerlo razonar. El mencionado lo pensó claramente, pero no había mucho que pensar, él conocía su respuesta.

-Volar es mi mundo, papá. No me obligues a hacer algo que no deseo.

Escuchar esas palabras le hicieron a Estoico realizar un viaje fugaz al pasado.

-No te pido que lo dejes, hijo. –le puso una mano en la espalda. –Sólo te pido que compartas mi mundo, conmigo por unas semanas. Cumple con esto y… podrás regresarte a tu isla, con tus dragones y con tus amigos… sólo… sólo dame un poco de tu tiempo.

-No si se trata de mentiras. –comentó haciéndose a un lado.

-No tengas miedo hijo.

Hipo escuchó a sus espaldas y se detuvo.

-No soy como tú, papá. –dijo triste. –Yo no tengo un corazón de jefe.

 _Corazón de jefe_.

Escuchar eso le hizo a Estoico recordar el pasado de nuevo, le sonrió demostrando su confianza.

-Claro que lo tienes, hijo. Es sólo que lo reprimes. –dijo con ternura. –No sólo eso, tienes un dragón en tu alma, tienes el alma de dragón.

El castaño se ruborizó.

-Jamás te he pedido algo tan importante como esto. Ya tienes 18, pronto cumplirás los 19 y me gustaría que tomarás el lugar que te corresponde como príncipe de Berk.

-Wa… príncipe. –sacó la lengua asqueado por ese título.

-Por eso nos decimos jefes, no suena muy bien rey. –comentó con gracia.

Ambos se rieron, la verdad es que Hipo no le rompería el corazón a su padre y estaba dispuesto a hacer un pequeño esfuerzo.

-Anda, pero si me pones capa y un casco, me iré en Chimuelo. –amenazó, retomando vuelo en su dragón.

-¡Ese es mi muchacho! –gritó con orgullo, alzando las manos.

Ambos se dirigieron de nuevo a la isla, sin saber que ambos realizarían un viaje, Hipo a su interior y verdadero yo, mientras que Estoico a su pasado.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

No hay mucho que reportar, sólo que actualizaré más seguido este fic porque el tiempo se me viene encima y la fecha límite del reto está por terminar.

Espero que les guste y gracias por el apoyo a las personas que me han dejado review o que han agregado esta historia entre sus favoritas.

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Dios los bendiga**

 ****Amai do****

 _-Escribe con el corazón-_

 **Publicado:** 2 de agosto de 2015


	5. Bye

**.**

 **.**

 **~Lucha por lo que quieres~**

 **Capítulo 5:** Bye

" _No, no mires atrás_ _  
_ _porque si me encuentras_ _  
_ _lo que verás no te va a gustar._ __

 _Ya no insistas más, no quiero hablar,_ _  
_ _ya ni al caso que me quieras explicar,_ _  
_ _no lo sufras tengo que colgar, alguien me espera, bye_. _"._

 _Bye._ _ **–OV7**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Su pulso estaba más acelerado de lo normal. Tenía una daga en su mano y un escudo con el que temblaba._

 _Nerviosa era poco, mejor dicho, Valka estaba aterrada._

 _-Mi padre dará el anuncio pronto. ¿Lista?_

 _La castaña volteó a ver quien era, realmente volteó porque sabía quién era: Estoico._

 _Durante esos días, él le había estado ayudando a entrenar, él era un gran maestro, per desafortunadamente ella era una terrible alumna._

 _-Descuida, es un Nadder. –menospreció el vikingo, sin embrago alarmó a Valka._

 _-Los Nadders me encantan, no podré matarlo._

 _Estoico movió los brazos y los colocó sobre los hombros de ella._

 _-Este Nadder es joven, aun no vuela bien y las espinas que lanzan no tienen mucho veneno, además Bocón y Erick le aventaron agua helada, se resfrió y no apunta bien. –informó rápidamente._

 _Valka asintió._

 _Estaba verdaderamente nerviosa, por mucho… no sabía con exactitud si era por la batalla para matar al dragón o por hablar con Estoico._

 _Ambos se vieron un rato más._

 _-Suerte. –deseó el hijo del jefe. –Iré al estrado con mi padre, si tienes problemas sólo arroja armas, una de ellas le caerá al dragón, recuerda hacer ruido para que falle la puntería y…_

 _-Buscar el punto ciego del Nadder. Lo tengo. –finalizó._

 _Estoico, sin ser muy afectivo le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, se dio media vuelta y salió de allí._

 _Valka lo miró con admiración. Tomó el hacha que dejó allí y se dio cuenta que a Estoico se le había caído algo._

 _-¡Haddock! –lo llamó pero él ya no estaba allí. Se agachó para recogerlo y miró que era una pulsera. Nunca la había vito, el oro parecía ser cien por cierto puro, pero no podía ir a regresarla en ese momento, así que se la guardó entre sus ropas._

 _El jefe dio aviso de la prueba… Valka respiró y pasó por en medio del portal cuando la reja de madera se abrió._

 _Tomó su escudo y apretó el hacha._

 _Le dio una señal al Bocón que iba a abrir la reja para que saliera el dragón._

 _Respiró profundamente y vio al dragón._

 _En cuanto lo vio, supo una cosa… no sería capaz de matarlo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Se dirigieron a sus aposentos, su hijo y Estoico se quedarían en una choza, aunque también Bocón. El resto de los hooligans en una embarcación.

Le había prometido a su padre que no volaría por la noches, además, debía admitir que había sido un viaje cansado y bastante largo, por lo que también debía descansar.

Sin embargo, su naturaleza le hizo salir de la cama e ir a hacer sus necesidades. Cuando regresó a la choza, vio a su padre sentado en una silla cerca de la mesa.

-¿Ocurre algo?

Estoico se levantó y lo apuntó con la espada.

-¡No papá, no! Soy Hipo, tu único hijo. –gritó el castaño, asustado, levantando los brazos y cerrando los ojos.

El jefe de Berk cerró los ojos y bajó la espada.

-Te he dicho que no me asustes así, pude arrancarte la cabeza. –regañó.

-Sí, lo tendré en cuenta. –apuntó mentalmente el chico. -¿Qué hacías despierto? –preguntó Hipo mirando a todas partes.

Estoico apretó su mano, lo suficiente como para esconder algo.

-Cosas de jefes, y ya que no quieres ser uno, no te importa.

Sin decir nada más, apagó la velita que ligeramente iluminaba la cabaña.

Hipo se quedó extrañado, pero también bastante curioso por ese objeto brillante que su padre le ocultó.

Lo miró con suspicacia y volvió a su cama para dormir.

.

.

.

 _La prueba estaba de lo más entretenida._

 _Una regla es que si el o la vikinga no podía matar al dragón, alguien más podía entrar a ayudarle después de algún tiempo establecido._

 _-Si no lo mata en cinco minutos, no podrá ser una vikinga. –comentó el jefe de Berk desde su trono._

 _Alvin tenía una sonrisa cínica desde donde estaba sentado._

 _El heredero se levantó de su silla._

 _-Quiero ayudarla. –le dijo a su padre._

 _Éste lo miró incrédulo._

 _-No permitiré que pongas en riesgo tu vida. –contestó Hamish, bajando el tono de vox. –Estás por casarte con Brenda, la hija del jefe de Escalofrío, ¿crees que la alianza se forjara si te pasa algo? –concientizó Estoico._

 _Estoico apretó los puños, algo le decía que debía ir… era su corazón._

 _-Por favor padre. –rogó. –Déjame ir a ayudarla. Ni que fuera la primera vez que haya matado a uno._

 _En toda su vida, Hamish nunca había visto a su hijo pedirle algo con tanto afán. Vio sus ojos suplicantes y el sudor cayendo de su frente. Esa preocupación desbordante de su mirada sólo podía significar una cosa: estaba enamorado._

 _Bajó la mirada, esa chica sólo complicaría las cosas… pero por otro lado, sabía que su hijo tenía derecho a experimentar el amor verdadero antes del deber._

 _-Anda, ve. Pero ten cuidado. Regresa con todos tus miembros. –advirtió con un poco de sentido del humor._

 _El rostro del pelirrojo se iluminó y empezó a retirarse sigilosamente por fortuna todo el pueblo tenía los ojos en la chica._

 _-Gracias, padre. Pero no aseguro nada, después de todo… es un gaje del oficio._

 _Hamish lo miró con orgullo, había aprendido la primera y más importante lección de un jefe, quizá… su hijo estaba listo para tomar el cargo de la aldea._

 _._

 _._

-¿Cómo dormiste? –preguntó Annek, sentándose sin pedir permiso a su lado.

Hipo se sobresaltó un poco cuando su compañera le habló, dejando de lado la tarea de alimentar a Chimuelo.

-Bien, gracias por preguntar… otra vez…

-Me alegra, fíjate que…

En seguida, la princesa menor de la tribu empezó a parlotear por tanta palabrería. La verdad es que ese par de días en Escalofrío la tenía prácticamente encima y no deseaba ahuyentarla, pero la verdad es que Annek era bastante molesta. Su padre le había dicho que la tratara con respeto, después de todo era una princesa, pero hasta el momento no había visto nada bueno en ella para que su terquedad.

-Ok, mira… no es nada en contra tuya, pero no me gusta hablar mucho por las mañanas. –dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-Aja. –Annek asintió,pero siguió con su plática.

Hipo se llevó sus manos a los oídos, esa chica no entendía indirectas.

-Annek, te habla papá. –escucharon una voz femenina.

La de cabello negro rodó los ojos. -¿Ahora?

-Sí, ahora. –estableció la chica señalando el lugar donde su padre se encontraba.

-Está bien. –refunfuñó la muchachita. –Nos vemos, Hipo. _**Bye**_ _._ –se despidió, dándole un beso en la mejilla, por lo que Hipo se apartó un poco ruborizado.

-A… adiós.

En cuanto se marchó, la otra hija se dirigió al dragón.

-¿Gala, cierto? –preguntó Hipo, saludándola.

-Esa mera. –accedió acercándose con cautela al dragón, quien, a diferencia de Annek, él se dejó acariciar. –Lamento si mi hermana es muy latosa, anda el la etapa de creerse coqueta y que todos los chicos la volteen a ver.

Hipo sonrió.

-Por eso te la quité de encima, desde que supo que venía, ideó un plan para coquetearte, ojala no le incomode.

El castaño abrió los ojos.

-Gracias por prevenirme. Pero descuida, no me engancharé con ella, ni con nadie en realidad…

Ese argumento llamó la atención de Gala.

-No me digas, estás enamorado.

Hipo tosió y Chimuelo se rio a su estilo.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Gala se rio por verlo sonrojado.

-No lo pregunté. –confesó mientras empezaba a mirar a su alrededor. -¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es de tu isla? –preguntó rápidamente y fue cuando Hipo se dio cuenta de dónde es que Annek había sacado tanta hiperactividad.

El castaño suspiró.

-No es nada serio. –evadió.

Gala se mordió el labio, atenta a toda la historia que moría le contaran.

-Anda, habla; yo te contaré la mía.

Hipo se ruborizó, se sentó al lado de Chimuelo y empezó a hablar a grandes rasgos, sin siquiera mencionar nada de la rubia.

.

.

.

 _Valka se colocó detrás de una madera inclinada, justo detrás de la reja donde se abría la puerta a la academia de entrenamiento._

 _El Nadder casi quemaba por completo el poco escudo que le quedaba._

 _Su plan para acabar con el compromiso que le ligaba a Alvin estaba siendo desmoronado poco a poco debido a que ella no tenía las agallas suficientes para matar a ese dragón._

 _Estoico se colocó detrás de la puerta de madera, intentando abrirla. Valka se dio cuenta de eso y decidió lo ahuyentó con sus manos._

— _Aléjate de aquí. —suplicó la castaña. — Este combate me pertenece._

— _Sí, ya lo note. —ironizó el joven robusto, rodando los ojos._

 _La castaña no le dio mucha importancia a sus palabras puesto que ella estaba más preocupada en esquivar los ataques de magnesio que el dragón colorido le estaba enviando._

 _Estoico trato de ayudarla, por lo que le lanzó una pequeña daga al dragón. Afortunadamente fue en el momento cuando Valka hizo un movimiento con su mano, por lo que toda la aldea pensó que ella le había encajada en el ala, por eso mismo todos le aplaudieron._

— _Sólo ponle el hacha en su pecho. — le gritó el hijo del jefe, aun sin ser visto por nadie._

 _Estoico tratando de convencerla para que ella se librará de una vez por todas trató de arrojarle más cosas._

— _No puedo hacerlo, es un ser vivo. –defendió la mujer._

 _Estoico, enfurecido, parecía que no quería romper el compromiso con alguien, así que tomó una decisión. Enfocó con su mirada al dragón que estaba medio lastimado y algo enfermo, tomó un arma y la paso por una de las rendijas de la cerca de madera, la enfoco bien y le aventó con todo el coraje que tenía. Valka se dio cuenta de eso así que corrió y logró sujetar el hacha antes de que golpeará al dragón, sin embargo, y para infortunio del reptil, justo en el momento en que la chica tocó el hacha, por el mismo impulso que llevaba ésta se fue hacia atrás, perdiendo el equilibrio provocando que el hacha se enterrara en el pecho del dragón y que Valka cayera encima de él._

 _Fueron escasos segundos de silencio e incertidumbre para todo el pueblo, sin embargo en el momento en que ellos lograron vislumbrar algo, vieron la heroica estampa de Valka encima del dragón sujetando el hacha enterrada en el pecho y el reptil completamente inmóvil._

 _Valka respiró con fuerza._

 _Estoico sonrió orgulloso._

 _Alvin casi se desmayó._

 _Y el pueblo gritó, empezando un vitoreo de que se incrementó poco a poco por toda la aldea._

 _Valka suspiro derrotada, miró a Estoico y a Gylda que la observaban ya desde de la arena, ambos sonreían satisfechos y orgullosos, y regreso el lugar donde estaba junto a su padre, quien al parecer no había notado su intromisión. Y aparte notaron completamente enfurecido y, porque no decirlo, también el padre de Valka también estaba bastante orgulloso por la gran hazaña de su hija._

 _Por un momento la castaña fue el único centro de atención de todo Berk, pues la manera en la que había derrotado a ese dragón era una gran hazaña. Sin embargo la chica aún tenía un mal sabor de boca. Indirectamente había asesinado a un dragón que no le había hecho absolutamente nada, miró el cuerpo en el piso y el remordimiento no la dejó disfrutar de sus nuevos derechos._

" _No mires atrás, lo que verás no te va a gustar". –se dijo a sí misma, evitando ver al dragón, justo antes de que sus amigos la cargaron por los aires y levantaron los puños por toda la isla._

 _Ya era una vikinga, ya podía elegir y decidir, o al menos expresar sus decisiones, y la primera de ellas era que no se casaría con un patán._

 _._

.

.

-Ya te lo dije es solo una amiga. -expresó Hipo algo incómodo por contar sus situaciones personales ante un chica que había visto en contadas ocasiones.

Gala sonrió demasiado, ella amaba las historias de amor y lo que más le gustaba era ver las miradas de todos los enamorados.

-Pues si sólo es tu amiga, creo que puede ser algo más si tú se lo pides.

-Ella jamás me aceptaría. –miró al piso, mientras Chimuelo rodaba los ojos. –Soy su amigo, el líder de su equipo, sólo un vikingo más en su mundo.

-Creo que te equivocas.

-La verdad es que… yo soy muy poca cosa para ella. Ella merece un vikingo valiente, guerrero, fuerte que la pueda defender, aunque la verdad no necesita que nadie la defienda.

Gala se desanimó por la poca insistencia que mostraba el chico. Veía en él un aura triste y muy melancólica, como si diera por hecho que no tenía esperanzas.

-Tal vez no necesita que nadie la defiende, pero todas las chicas queremos a alguien que nos cuide, que cuide nuestro corazón.

El castaño me diste un poco las palabras de la chica. Tenía razón en el fondo, pero también él sabía que quería algo mucho más que una relación. Dentro de él conocía que era un enamorado empedernido.

A continuación fue el turno de Gala, ella tenía una historia mucho más complicada, el inicio de un amor imposible pero también la esperanza de que se hiciera realidad.

Algo apartados de ellos se encontraban los jefes, mirándolos atentos.

-Mira nada más, al parecer la unión entre Berk y Escalofrío no resultó como los antiguos jefes lo creían, pero tal vez en esta generación puedan resolverse. –insinuó Argus, mientras se acariciaba el mentón.

El jefe Berk trato de aclarar. — El corazón de mi hijo ya está ocupado. Es sólo que él no se ha dado cuenta.

-Tal vez eres tú quien no se ha dado cuenta de lo que ven sus ojos, Estoico. Yo veo a mi hija mayor y a tu hijo en una conversación bastante amena, la verdad no había visto a tu hijo nervioso ni a la mía así de ruborizada. No perdemos nada con intentarlo, unamos nuestras islas por medio de un matrimonio con ellos.

-Sabes lo que pienso respecto a esos matrimonios. –le dijo el jefe de Berk, algo furioso.

Argus lo miró juguetón. –Y también sabes lo bueno que sería esta alianza.

-Además, son chicos ellos pueden decidir, pero la verdad es que sí me gustaría ver las dos islas sólo como aliados de guerra, sino como verdaderos colegas y amigos en la vida cotidiana. –confesó Brenda.

— La verdad es que hace años intentó realizar una unión, por azares del destino y no se pudo completar sin embargo tal vez esta es la oportunidad. -coincidió Argus.

Estaba en el medio de una firma de tratados y renovación de alianzas con todos los jefes sabían que no podían ser muchos y negar la posibilidad de un tratado, aunque fuera por un hijo adolescente cabeza de carnero que no asumía sus sentimientos por la joven Hofferson.

-Vamos Estoico, si no funciona ninguno de nosotros haremos algo a la fuerza.

-No entienden… mi hijo está enamorado, no le pediré que renuncia a los sentimientos sólo para cumplir una alianza que no necesitamos. –trató de hacerlos entrar en razón. –Ustedes mejor que nadie deben saber que cuando se nos obliga a algo, somos capaces de hacer _cualquier_ cosa con tal de no renunciar a nuestro amor verdadero. –dijo desesperadamente con un toque de nostalgia.

Los jefes se incomodaron y se tomaron de las manos.

-Prometimos nunca hablar de esto. –masculló Argus.

-Y también prometimos nunca hacer esto con nuestros hijos. –recordó el hombre pelirrojo. –No quiero que mi hijo pase por lo que tuve que pasar yo…

-Casarse sin amor. –susurró Brenda, llevándose la otra mano al pecho mientras apretaba a Argus con la que estaba sujetándolo.

Argus no era tonto, era un jefe, era un gran jefe, y debía ver por su isla, y sabía que tener un arsenal de dragones como aliados era algo muy positivo para ellos.

-Está bien, Estoico, pero todavía me debes un favor.

El robusto hombre sonrió relajado.

-El que quieras. –bromeó, pegándole en la espalda.

-Les plantearemos a nuestros hijos la posibilidad de un matrimonio, y que ellos expresen su punto de vista, pero que no sea por no intentar.

El líder de Berk aceptó.

-Tal vez podamos hacer una alianza de otra manera. –sugirió Brenda, guiñándole un ojo a Estoico.

-Creo que sí, mi vida. –mencionó Argus, hasta que le brillaron los ojos por una idea, o mejor dicho por recordar algo. –Ahora que lo pienso… tal vez podría ser con una esposa para mi hijo, es tiempo que siente cabeza.

Al jefe no le pareció mala la idea.

-Recuerda que no hay princesas en Berk, nunca ha habido. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Argus movió las manos en señal de insignificancia. –No tiene que ser una princesa, puede ser una de las jinetes, hace tiempo hubo una chica que le gustó a Fass, podría ser un comienzo.

Estoico lo miró con sospecha.

-¿A quién te refieres?

.

.

.

 _La fiesta de los jóvenes vikingos había terminado con más de uno emborrachado en honor al triunfo de Valka, del pobre y avergonzado no se sabía nada, sólo que se le vio caminar hacia el bosque con un hacha en mano, sin embargo no a todos les había importado; no si había Hidromiel en el gran salón._

 _Por otra parte, Estoico ya estaba en su casa intentando tallar un pedacito de madera, pero la verdad es que nada le resultaba bien. Ni siquiera hacer un simple patito pues una estructura amorfa le daba como resultado._

 _La verdad no le importaba demasiado, a decir verdad lo hacía para relajarse, aunque debía confesar que sí le hubiera gustado hacer algo productivo con ese pedazo de madera, sin embargo admitía que dentro de él no había mucho talento artístico._

 _Se escucharon un par de golpes en la puerta, tal vez era su padre, pero recordó que había tenido una junta en el consejo y probablemente tardaría más._

 _Fue abrir y se llevó una grata sorpresa al encontrar a Valka enfrente de su entrada._

 _-Valka, qué linda… sorpresa. Creí que seguías en el gran salón. –dijo algo anonadado._

 _-La verdad es que no se me dan mucho eso de las fiestas, y no me apetece ver a Erick y a Thorson en competencias de ver quien soporta más tarros de hidromiel antes de vomitar. –dijo agarrando su largo cabello._

 _-Sí, algo sé de eso. Por eso me regresé a mi casa._

 _Mientras decía eso, hizo pasar a la muchacha, aunque con algo de reserva, pues no era correcto que una chica soltera entrara a la casa de un hombre, sobre todo si estaban solos. Pero el heredero, como buen caballero que era dejó abierta la puerta para evitar cualquier malentendido de alguna mujer chismosa que estuviera asomando su cabeza._

 _-Traje tu hacha, la que me prestaste para el combate. –entregó algo sonrojada. Sin embargo, justo en el momento en que Valka estiro el brazo para entregarle el arma, se dejó ver una pequeña pulsera colgando de su muñeca._

 _Estoico dio un salto hacia atrás, sorprendido. Se llevó una mano a su pecho, donde había estado la pulsera y se dio cuenta que no la tenía_

 _-¿De dónde la sacaste? –preguntó casi sin voz, sujetando la muñeca de ella casi sin hacer presión._

 _Valka recordó como había obtenido la pulsera._

 _Separó su muñeca algo incómoda, cayendo en cuenta que era la primera vez que tenían contacto físico. –Lo siento tanto, cuando te fuiste vi que se te cayó, intenté perseguirte y regresarla pero ya era mi turno de entrar a la arena, así que me lo puse para no perderla y con todo el evento del día lo olvidé por completo hasta ahora. -intentó quitársela pero por alguna razón no podía hacerlo._

 _-Está bien. –mencionó Estoico, calmándola con sus manos. -Puedes quedártela, es más, me harías un favor si me la cuidas, ya notaste que soy distraído._

 _Valka dejó de tratar de retirarla._

 _-¿Es en serio? –preguntó en un tono burlista, pues desde lejos se veía que esa alhaja era costosa._

 _Estoico la miró, con una mirada completamente diferente y llena de ternura. En ese momento, y sin haberlo previsto ni planeado, sus ojos hicieron una conexión, al igual que sus almas y corazones._

 _-Sí. –contestó con decisión y semblante decidido, acción que le pareció a la chica lo más varonil que hubiese visto. Se llevó un mechón detrás de su oreja, mordió su labio y bajó su mirada, rompiendo ese momento mágico. -Cuando la necesite te la pido de nuevo._

 _Por más que ella deseara decir que sí y vivir el resto de su vida contemplado esa joya, sabía que una campesina como ella no podría darse ese lujo._

 _-¿Cómo crees? Esta pulsera se nota a leguas que es costosa y… -la mostró colgando de su brazo. –Además, no es mi estilo._

 _Cuando dijo eso, el diminuto broche de la alhaja se abrió. Valka la tomó sus manos y se le entregó al joven Estoico._

 _-Supongo que es para… tu prometida, apuesto que le gustará. -mencionó con algo de reserva e incomodidad sin saber por qué._

 _-Sí, bueno no. Es un obsequio, pero aún no se para quien._

 _Valka le sonrío, creyendo que ocultaba coquetería, pero no había nada más alejado que esa realidad. — Pues sea para quien sea, estoy segura que esa pulsera le gustará._

 _Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente, pero la realidad estaba saliendo de esa cabaña, ella tenía que reencontrar un camino y Estoico tenía que recorrer el destino que le había sido marcado._

 _-Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, por el entrenamiento con los consejos y… —habló en casi un susurro, acercándose a su oreja para que nadie le escuchara. Por un breve momento Estoico se deleitó con su aroma, pero ése efímero momento pasó cuando siguió hablando. — Tu ayuda el día de hoy con ese dragón. Sin ti no habría logrado matar a ese dragón y mucho menos librarme del pesado de Alvin._

 _El pelirrojo sonrió, tomándole las manos y besando con galantería una de ellas. -Fue un placer mi lady, no tienes nada que agradecer._

 _Valka sonrío por el seudónimo el que él se dirigió a ella, casi al grado de olvidar que él le había tomado de las manos. Sin duda era lo más bonito que alguien le había dicho._

 _Cuando cayó en cuenta, separó sus manos de las suyas, se hizo hacia atrás, se despidió con la mano y salió de esa cabaña, ya era hora de ir anulando esas fantasías en las que el heredero al trono de Berk la cargaba entre sus brazos y bailaba con ella alguna canción romántica._

 _Sacudió su cabeza y corrió rumbo a su casa, pues ese baile solo ocurriría en las danzas y en sus sueños que jugaran traviesamente por su mente._

 _Estaba por entrar a su casa, pero a pesar de lo oscuridad, los faroles y la luz de la luna alumbraron con majestuosidad a la persona que estaba en el umbral de su puerta. Ante se hubiese sentido intimidada o con miedo, pero y no. Ya no era esa chica, ahora era una mujer decidida, fuerte, única, especial y capaz de decidir… era una vikinga._

 _-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó enojada y frunciendo el ceño._

 _Alvin sonrió socarronamente._

 _-Quiero que regreses conmigo, sé que me equivoqué tratando de forzarte a sentir algo por mí, pero te aseguro que ahora será diferente..._

 _-Oye, oye…tranquilo._

 _Valka lo detuvo con sus manos. Miró al cielo y pensó sus palabras._

 _-No es posible que vuelva contigo, Alvin. Sé que no me amas y yo tampoco. Somos los vikingos y es conocido que entre las familias, los matrimonios arreglados son muy comunes en nuestra sociedad, y que tal vez sea considerada la más rara de toda la aldea, pero estoy segura que el amor es un lujo que todavía me puedo dar._

 _-Tal vez nunca encuentres a tu amor verdadero. –insinuó enojado, pero Valka se sonrojo miró hacia el piso, acto que no pasó desapercibido por el castaño._

 _-Tal vez te equivocas… -comentó, recordando la áspera mano que minutos atrás la tocó con delicadeza._

 _-¿Que dices? -preguntó anonadado, apretando sus puños sin que la muchacha se diera cuenta._

 _-Creo que… que ya encontré el amor verdadero. –se sintió bien por confesarlo. –Tal vez nunca logre estar con él, y quizá es una esperanza sin fundamento pero…_

 _-Valquiria, por favor, en serio, puedo ser el hombre que tú quieras, yo… en serio te amo. –suplicó con sinceridad._

 _Valka negó con su cabeza._ _ **-Por favor no insistas más, no quiero hablar, ya ni al caso que me quieras explicar**_ _. Sigue tu camino y realmente espero que encuentres a esa chica que te haga feliz, porque algo tengo seguro, yo no soy. Ya verás que_ _ **el tiempo pondrá a alguien en mi lugar**_ _._

 _-¿Y qué hay de lo nuestro?_

 _-¿Lo nuestro?, Al, sabes que no tuvimos nada. –puntualizó, y si crees que hubo algo, pues,_ _ **duró poquito y a continuar.**_ _Sólo he confirmado que_ _ **al marcharte volvió la paz**_ _a mí._

 _Alvin se mordió la lengua, veía en ella un brillo especial en su mirada, en el brillo del amor._

 _ **-Hoy, tengo libertad**_ _. Me siento bien así._

 _Se sintió derrotado, en el fondo él si quería a Valka, así que si ella no era de él tampoco lo sería de nadie más._

 _Se prometió asimismo acabar con sus propias manos aquel hombre que tuviera el corazón de esa castaña, fuera quien fuera._

 _Valka se incomodó un poco. –Me voy,_ _ **alguien me espera, bye.**_

 _ **-**_ _¿Quién te espera? –preguntó enojado._

 _La chica se desconcertó. –Mi padre._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Una mala corazonada le atacó al jefe. Vio a su hijo riendo con la hija de Argus y Brenda.

Al parecer el destino estaba conspirando para hacer de las suyas.

Los jefes hicieron un poco de memoria y de repente la respuesta que buscaban llegó a ellos.

-Es una chica que nos recibió el año pasado, ¿no? –preguntó el jefe, recordando bien. –Sólo me acuerdo que montaba un Nadder.

Estoico abrió los ojos, aterrado.

-Sí, es verdad, amor. Creo que… se llamaba: Astrid. –terminó de decir Brenda. –Ella es la chica que le gustó a Fass, ¿qué dices Estoico? ¿esa chica sería buena para mi hijo?

El jefe no dijo nada más.

Eso era lo que se temía, que su hijo perdiera el corazón en el camino.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Orale, espero que les guste y gracias por el apoyo a las personas que me han dejado review o que han agregado esta historia entre sus favoritas, empezará lo mero bueno de la historia.

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Dios los bendiga**

 ****Amai do****

 _-Escribe con el corazón-_

 **Publicado:** 11 de agosto de 2015


	6. Amorhólico

**.**

 **.**

 **Para este capi, me basé en una sección de una historia que me encanta** _ **La guerra de los elementos**_ , **así que si hay coincidencias, ya había avisado a la autora, es en la parte de que Hipo y Astrid están en el lago, no son muy similares, pero la esencia la contiene.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Coquetea, besa, enamora y corre~**

 **Capítulo 6:** Amorhólico

" _Vamos a celebrar, a celebrar._ _  
_ _Brindemos por la vida"._

 _Bye._ _ **—OV7**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Una mala corazonada le atacó al jefe. Vio a su hijo riendo con la hija de Argus y Brenda.

Al parecer el destino estaba conspirando para hacer de las suyas.

Los jefes hicieron un poco de memoria y de repente la respuesta que buscaban llegó a ellos.

—Es una chica que nos recibió el año pasado, ¿no? —preguntó el jefe, recordando bien. —Sólo me acuerdo que montaba un Nadder.

Estoico abrió los ojos, aterrado.

—Sí, es verdad, amor. Creo que… se llamaba: Astrid. —terminó de decir Brenda. —Ella es la chica que le gustó a Fass, ¿qué dices Estoico? ¿esa chica sería buena para mi hijo?

El jefe no dijo nada más.

Eso era lo que se temía, que su hijo perdiera el corazón en el camino.

—¿Qué dices, Estoico? —preguntó Argus, bastante manipulador. —¿Mandas por Astrid?

El jefe de Berk apretó los puños.

Si decía que SÍ, le costaría el corazón a su hijo, pero si decía que no, le costaría la paz y las alianzas a todo Berk.

— _ **No puedo ni hablar**_ _._

.

.

.

.

— _¡Vamos chicos!,_ _ **¡Esta copa arriba!**_ _—siguió por vigésima vez el ebrio Thorson._

 _El resto de los jóvenes de Berk estaban en la mesa continua, les daba algo de pena que terminara peor la escena._

— _Les apuesto un día de trabajo a que al siguiente tarro de hidromiel empieza a quitarse la ropa. —propuso Erick mientras veía a su compañero loquillo._

 _Los chicos se rieron y cerraron la apuesta con un apretón de manos._

 _Gylda y Valka estaban en otra mesa, junto con algunas chicas del pueblo, el grupo que era considerado como las "damas", pues no peleaban mucho y eran tomadas en cuenta como las chicas tranquilas que no eran guerreras de oficio, pero que en el fondo tenían la vena vikinga de saber pelear._

— _Vaya Valka, por un momento pensé que serías incapaz de matar a ese dragón. —comentó una chica recién casada con otro vikingo._

— _Fuiste muy valiente, ninguna de las que estamos aquí fuimos capaces de matar a un dragón. —musitó otra de ellas que ya estaba embarazada._

— _Gracias por reconocerlo, aunque en realidad lo que yo pretendía con esto eran finalizar mi estado de no ser reconocida como vikinga y romper el compromiso con Alvin. —asumió dando un leve trago a su bebida._

— _Escuché lo que te hizo, que tristeza, al menos debió intentar conquistarte, justo como Bruto lo ha hecho conmigo. —comentó Brunilda dando un fuerte suspiro y moridiendose el labio al recordar las cosas tan locas que su vikingo hacía por ella._

 _Entre cotilleos y puntos de vista que siempre existen entre las mujeres se pasó la noche, incluso aparecieron varios tarro de hidromiel que menguaron un poco la espera._

— _ **Vamos a celebrar, a celebrar, brindemos por la vida.**_ _— propuso Gylda._

 _Valka sonrió y accedió, aunque la verdad no quería pasarse de lo que su cuerpo soportaba, pues en más de una ocasión había sido testigo de lo que esas bebidas le hacían a los demás. Miró hacia el piso y recordó que ahí tenía el hacha de Estoico. Fue una idea para ir con él y darle esa arma, aunque en realidad sólo era un pretexto para ir a verlo. Sigilosamente se fue de ese lugar, dejando a sus amigos en un estado medio feliz._

.

.

.

—Estoy de acuerdo con esto. —accedió Estoico, no muy convencido.

Brenda y Argus se miraron encantados con la idea, sería bueno que Berk y Escalofrío unieran fuerzas para un objetivo en común.

Miró a su hijo que lucía desesperado e incomprendido por las cosas que la hija mayor de sus colegas le narraba, sin saber que una prueba mayor se le avecinaba.

Respiró hondo, quizá, ese plan era una manera de conseguir que su hijo sentara cabeza, o al menos pensara en hacerlo algún día.

Ahora lo difícil sería decirle la decisión de los jefes.

.

.

.

 _Algo no lo dejaba tranquilo, daba vueltas en la cama y por más que intentaba, simplemente no podía conseguir el sueño._

 _Se levantó y trató de ir a caminar por las pacificas calles de Berk._

 _Su padre le decía que algún día sería el jefe, de niño soñaba con eso, quería ya ser el jefe y ayudar a toda la isla en lo que se le permitiera, sin embargo, últimamente algo le decía que no era suficiente eso._

 _Ya no le bastaba con tener un cargo importante, él quería algo más, algo que le saciara por completo, pero no sabía con exactitud qué era._

 _Recordó que traía una daga en su pecho, tenía que regresársela a Bocón, así que se dirigió con él y escuchó su desentonada canción afuera de la herrería que su padre recién fallecido le había dejado._

— _¿Has considerado tomar clases de canto? —preguntó Estoico al entrar._

 _Bocón dejó de trabajar en un hacha de filo doble._

— _Pero si soy el mejor cantante de por aquí, incluso estoy trabajando en una nueva letra de una canción. —presumió dando un golpe en el pecho._

 _Bocón dejó de hablar cuando notó que Estoico se sentó, perdido en algún objeto que tenía allí._

— _¿Qué es eso? —preguntó tratando de acercarse._

 _Estoico retiró la mano y apretó el puño. Cuando había tratado de sacar la daga, se encontró con la pulsera que Valka le regreso._

— _¿Es la pulsera de la leyenda que te contó tu padre? —preguntó, acertando._

— _La había perdido y ni sabía, Valka me la regresó. —habló en voz baja._

 _Bocón se encogió de hombros._

— _Supongo que es una buena muchacha, no cualquiera la regresaría, a leguas se e que el oro el puro, ¿entonces cuál es el problema?_

— _El problema es que algo dentro de mí me decía que no quería que ella la regresara. —confesó._

 _El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido._

— _Empiezo a entender… ¿es la chica de la que me habías hablado?, ¿la que había robado tu corazón?_

 _El hijo del jefe asintió confundido._

— _Creí que era una chica de Escalofrío._

— _No… a penas y he hablado con Brenda, pero la verdad es que ninguno de los dos desea casarse. —manifestó con reserva, pues es algo que nadie sabía, pero confiaba en su confidente._

 _Bocón le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda._

— _Amigo mío, has caído en las fauces del amor. —comentó con cierto aire dramático._

 _Estoico guardó la pulsera, desde que había visto a Valka usarla, no creía que ninguna otra chica se vería bien con ella._

— _Aun no sé si es amor, después de todo… es una chica que sale con cada estereotipo vikingo, rompe con cada uno de ellos, Bocón. Es terca, testaruda, no se queda quieta, se la pasa cuidando a las ardillas del bosque, ¿sabías que les pone nombre? —preguntó sin comprender. —¿Quién le pone nombre a un montón de roedores?, es igual de ilógico que ponerle nombre a los dragones…_

— _Ella lo hace. —mencionó._

 _Estoico respiraba con dificultad._

— _No sé qué siento, Bocón… desde que Alvin se comprometió con ella, sentí algo, una, una, una masa de coraje creciendo en mi interior que se relajó en el momento que ella mató al dragó y pudo separarse de él, pero… caray, jamás me había sentido así._

— _Amigo, nadie sabe definir eso. —confesó. —Pero algunos le llaman "amor"._

 _Bocón alzó las cejas sugerentemente._

 _Estoico se impresionó y trató de ignorar las cosas._

— _No, no te equivoques, jamás dije que estuviera enamorado._

— _La negación sólo lo hace más fuerte, es peor de lo que creía. —dijo el herrero acariciando su barbilla._

— _No, no Bocón, ni siquiera sé por qué te digo esto a ti._

— _Yo tampoco, pero si quieres díselo a tu padre, es muy comprensivo. —ironizó._

— _Ay por favor, no me apoyes. —refutó._

 _El rubio sonrió._

— _Tal vez no aceptas estar enamorado, pero no significa que no lo estés. —dijo con soltura, retomando su labor del hacha._

 _Estoico se quedó mirando a su amigo, y prestó atención en hacha que el realizaba._

— _¿Para quién es? —preguntó interesado._

— _Hace años, Finn Hofferson me dijo que cuando yo presintiera que se iba a enamorar o que ya estaba enamorado le preparara un hacha para regalársela a la chica con la que se fuera a casar._

 _Esa información descolocó al futuro jefe._

— _¿Finn?_

— _Sí, y como yo lo vio enamoradillo, pues decidí empezar._

— _¿Y de quién? —preguntó curioso._

 _Bocón sólo señaló detrás de donde estaba él y abrió una pequeña cortina que tapaba la entrada a otro cuartito donde tenía una pequeña cama._

 _Estoico entró sin entender nada y fue cuando vio a Finn Hofferson y a Gylda Berng abrazados, completamente dormidos (aun con sus ropas) y con signos de los labios muy hinchados._

— _¿Qué pasó?_

— _Am… los vi por un callejón después de salir del Gran Salón, andaban bastante ebrios y creo que si Gylda llegaba a la casa donde vive en esas condiciones, el viejo agrio podría echarla, y con justa razón, por Finn no me preocupo, pero él fue el primero que cayó._

— _¿Tomaron mucho? —preguntó, cerrando la cortina detrás de él para regresar a la herrería._

— _Algo en realidad, para todos,_ _ **el primer trago fue necesario**_ _. —confesó para después empezar a pulir el hacha._

 _Estoico se rio. —Sí,_ _ **luego resbala el segundo, sin reparos.**_ _—terminó, recordando varias anécdotas de sus amigos._

— _Y finalmente_ _ **cae el tercero**_ _, creo que después de ése, los chicos empezaron a quitarse la ropa, allí fue cuando decidí que era mejor retirarme._

 _El pelirrojo felicitó a su amigo por esa decisión._

— _Sí, menos mal que te fuiste._

 _Bocón lo miró de reojo._

— _No me cambies el tema, que no te salvas de hablar de Valka._

 _El pelirrojo se puso a la misma tonalidad que el resto de su barba._

— _Si la amas, compruébalo, y si no, no sufras, pero sigue adelante._

 _Estoico respiró._

 _No era normal que en un par de días que él le enseñó a entrenar hubiese caído en sus redes, es esos ojos verdes que le daban esperanza, en ese cabello que podía confundirse con los árboles más frondosos de Berk, ni qué decir de la figura única y esbelta de ella._

— _Ese es el problema, Bocón… no creo estar enamorado… sé que lo estoy. Me he enamorado de Valka, sin pretenderlo, ella me robó el corazón… —una vez que logró confesar, su amigo sonrió y el también._

— _En ese caso… ¿qué esperas? —preguntó Bocón. —Ve por ella hermano, y no la dejes._

 _Aun había un problema, su compromiso, pero estaba seguro que de algún modo, lograría zafarse de ese problema._

— _Sí, gracias. —asintió efusivamente y fue a buscar a su amor verdadero._

 _._

 _._

 _._

—Entonces… eso significa que cada vez que intentas hablar con Astrid sobre eso, cambias de tema.

Hipo resopló y Chimuelo se rio. Sabía que no había sido una idea contarle eso a Valka.

—Sí, _**me trabo y me pongo muy mal**_ _. —_ confesó apenado. —La verdad es que si logro decir algo, _**no sé qué logré balbucear**_ **.**

Gala sonrió. —Hombres, se creer mucho pero a la hora de la hora nomás no dan ni una. —regañó.

—Ey, ya no te diré nada. —amenazó.

Gala se asustó.

—No, no, no, por favor sigue… amo las historias de amor. —rogó juntando sus manos.

Hipo iba a negar algo, pero otras personas aparecieron en la escena.

—Hijo. —llamó Estoico. —Tenemos que hablar.

El castaño se incorporó, se despidió de la chica y fue a donde estaba su padre. Por la mirada que compartía su progenitor detectó que no era sencillo lo que le iba a decir, pero ¿Qué podía ser peor que estar lejos de Berk y de volar?, no tenía idea, pero pronto lo iba a descubrir.

—¿Dime, pá? —dijo el muchacho.

Estoico se lo llevó a caminar por un rato, no sabía cómo iniciar esa conversación.

—¿Crees que a Astrid le guste Escalofrío? —pregunto, comenzando por fin,

Hipo se encogió de hombros sin entender.

—Supongo, aunque acostumbramos estar en islas donde no hay gente.

Estoico alzó las cejas de manera malpensada.

—No me imagino qué harán para que nadie los escuche. —ironizó.

Hipo se sonrojó demasiado. Empezó a toser, pues algo así como hipo, tos y un medio desmayo causado por sangre en la nariz se unieron para matarlo de la vergüenza.

—¡Papá! —exclamó a medio toser. Estoico le dio palmadas en la espalda demasiado fuertes. —Ya papá, ya… si sigues así _**me voy a bronco aspirar**_. —dijo con dolor, alejándose de su padre.

El jefe de Berk se carcajeó. —No sé por qué te pones así. Es sólo que dudo que sólo entrenen dragones y le busquen nuevas especies…

Hipo recordó lo que le había dicho antes y la incomodidad regresó.

—Pues tú y tus ideas raras acerca de lo que hago.

El jefe se sentó en un tronco, su hijo también hizo lo mismo.

—Yo no dije nada. —fingió inocencia.

—Ay sí, ahora resulta.

Estoico carraspeó un poco.

—Hablo en serio.

Hipo dejó de bromear y se calmó, poniendo más atención a lo que su padre estaba por decirle.

—Sé que has estado sólo durante un tiempo en esa isla… eres joven y seguramente quieres experimentar ciertas cosas antes de casarte y…

—Ay papá, ¿es en serio? —preguntó desesperado y tremendamente incómodo, sabía por dónde iba esa conversación.

Estoico se irguió un poco, a pesar de estar sentado, su sola presencia imponía demasiado.

—Sí. Debo hablar contigo respecto a esto.

Hip infló sus cachetes.

—Sólo recuerda que cualquier decisión que tomes, debes hacerla consiente, como jefe tienes mucha libertad, pero con la libertad viene el compromiso de cuidarla. Como futuro heredero del trono de Berk, tú tienes que cuidar la ascendencia Haddock y pues… no me gustaría saber que seré abuelo antes de tiempo, además que Berk se caracteriza por sus valores y ejemplo que le damos a los demás, a pesar de lo que muchos piensan, pues… el corazón de un jefe sólo le puede pertenecer a una sola mujer.

Hipo estaba a hiperventilándose.

—No, no, no pa, no… —Hipo resopló cansado y con vergüenza. —Yo no…. Astrid y yo… en realidad….

Estoico dejó de hablar y vio las actitudes de su hijo. Ese muchacho era más hombre de lo que creía. Exhaló con tranquilidad.

—No tienes que decirme nada si no lo deseas, es sólo que, como hombres, y más como jefes hay que tomar buenas decisiones.

Hipo sonrió apenado.

—Entonces dime… ¿crees que a Astrid le guste Escalofrío? —preguntó de nuevo.

Hipo recpacitó un poco, su padre en serio le preguntaba eso.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Estoico miró al cielo, ojala su hijo entendiera lo que podía pasar.

—Porque, Fass se enamoró de ella la vez que fueron a Berk… como Astrid es huérfana, instintivamente paso a ser su "protector", debido a que su tío también falleció y fue algo que sus padres me pidieron al morir…

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó en voz baja.

Estoico miró hacia el suelo, debía hablar ya, se jugaría todo por todo, esperando que el plan de su ex prometida funcionara.

—Me han pedido la mano de Astrid en matrimonio, ella es una guerrera de la defensa de Berk y…

—No. —dijo de tajo, poniéndose en pie.

—Se debe llevar a cabo una alianza entre las islas…

—No, debe haber otra forma, ella jamás aceptaría casarse si no es por amor. —reclamó asustado.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó curioso.

—Ella… ella me lo dijo, o me lo dio a entender… el punto es que debes preguntarle, y la respuesta es no, así que ahórrate eso. —pidió, deteniéndolo con las manos.

—Hijo, es la única forma, Argus y Brenda ya hablaron conmigo y…

—Debe haber otra manera… además… papá, no necesitamos aliados, podemos solos, tenemos dragones. —defendió empezando a caminar en círculos alrededor de jefe.

—No es tan simple, Hipo. Si pretaras atención en las cosas de política y diplomacia entenderías.

—Lo único que entiendo es que quieres forzar a Astrid a casarse, y no voy a permitir eso porque ella…

—¿Por qué ella, qué?

Hipo tragó saliva. No estaba preparado para decirle algo a su padre.

—Porque ella es mi amiga.

Estoico se deprimió un poco, estaba claro, no había vuelta atrás.

—Astrid entenderá.

—No, papá. Por favor. —le pidió demasiado, con una mirada necesitada y suplicante, que lo que quedaba del corazón de Estoico le hizo cruzar una idea por su cabeza. —Debe haber otra manera.

El pelirrojo pensó con detenimiento.

Vio a lo lejos que los jefes de esa isla hablaban con Gala, la chica se aturdió un poco y se sentó empezando a sollozar, los jefes lo miraron y le asintieron. Estoico entendió todo y siguió con lo acordado previamente.

—Hijo, sé que no quieres sentar cabeza en Berk y no te obligaré, por eso elegí a Astrid, es la guerrera más fuerte y joven que hemos tenido, bueno… después de tu madre.

—Papá, no te desvíes, a qué te refieres con eso de sentar cabeza. —preguntó impaciente.

El jefe volvió a resoplar.

—Una unión se hace con el hijo del jefe, también puede hacerse con dos hijos del jefe, el heredero y… la hija de Argus, Gala.

Hipo abrió sus ojos, impresionado.

—Podría ser una manera que… tú y Gala…

—Acepto. Me casaré con Gala, pero Astrid ni le dices lo que planeabas hacer. —dijo con la mirada triste pero protectora y decidida.

El jefe abrió los ojos, no esperaba esa respuesta de su vástago.

.

.

.

 _Hablar con Bocón lo tranquilizó demasiado, tanto que terminó de aceptar todas las cosas que había estado ocultando desde que empezó a convivir con Valka. Sería una mentira si dijera que desde siempre la amaba, pero tampoco desechaba la idea de que fuera na negativa, tal vez era un sentimiento que estaba oculto y que tras cada segundo que habló con ella empezó a aparecer._

 _Fue al bosque a pensar._

 _En realidad quería encontrar un poco de madera para tallar, nunca lo había intentado, pero a Valka le gustaba ese pasatiempo y lo intentaría por ella. La ventaja de eso es que no había nadie afuera de las casas, por lo que iba tranquilo, hasta que vio una silueta acercarse a él._

 _Dejó de silbar y caminó tratando de intimidar al acompañante, hasta que la silueta apareció debajo de la luz de la luna y le iluminó el rostro de ella, y también el corazón._

 _Ambos se reconocieron y se sonrieron algo ruborizados._

— _Perdona… pensé que otra vez era Alvin. —confesó Valka._

 _Estoico sonrió, pero después cayó en cuenta de algo. —¿Otra vez?_

 _Valka se mordió el labio._

— _Sí, hace rato fue a buscarme a mi casa, pero lo despaché de inmediato. —comentó nerviosa._

— _¿Te ha seguido molestando? —preguntó con preocupación._

 _Valka le restó importancia. —No en realidad._

 _Empezaron a caminar por el sendero del bosque, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir algo, ya fuera por miedo, temor… o incluso porque ambos disfrutaban de ese momento._

— _Me iré. —comentó Valka de improviso, levantando un par de telas que cubrían el galeón._

 _Estoico abrió los ojos, impresionado y desconcertado también._

— _¿A dónde? —preguntó en un susurro._

 _Valka bajó la cabeza apenada, tal vez había sido una mala idea decirle._

— _En realidad, no sé… creo que a donde el viento decida llevarme…_

— _Sonaste muy poética, pero nada convencida de lo que decides. —comunicó el heredero, sin comprender por qué lo hacía. —¿Cuánto tiempo llevas pensando esto?_

— _Desde que me comprometieron con Alvin._

— _Pero ya no estás comprometida a él. —dijo convencido._

— _Pero… no quiero estar aquí. Mi padre no deja de reprocharme que haya dejado pasar la oportunidad de casarme… creo que soy una carga para él, y qué decir del resto del pueblo, todos dicen que ya perdí la oportunidad de conseguir un hombre, así que me iré. En realidad a nadie la hago falta._

 _Escucharle decir eso le hizo sentir mal, pues se escuchaba segura de muchas cosas._

— _Eso no es verdad. —dijo al ver los ojos llorosos de ella, esos mismos ojos que hicieron a Estoico destrozarse por dentro, no quería ver la llorar, algo más fuerte que él hacía que se contrajera de un sentimiento que hasta ese momento no había aparecido. —Aquí hay muchos que te necesitan._

 _Al parecer Valka estaba algo sensible, después de "matar" al dragón apareció una culpa dentro de ella, y creyó que la manera de desaparecerla también sería si ella ya no estaba allí._

— _Dime una persona, no cuentes a mi padre ni a Gylda. —pidió al comenzar a avanzar hacia atrás._

 _Estoico trató de detenerla. —Val…_

 _Ese diminutivo no se lo habían dicho, y aunque dentro de ella amó que le dijeran así, entendió que ese sueño enamoradizo no tenía razón ni fundamentos para ser._

— _¿Lo ves? Nadie necesita de mí. —dijo empezando a correr._

 _Estoico se quedó parado sin saber cómo reaccionar. Una parte de él le decía que matara ese sueño, pero otra, que luchara por él._

— _No… no te puedes ir así. —susurró empezando a correr._

 _La persiguió, la oscuridad del bosque no ayudaba mucho pero logró divisarla._

 _Casi le pisaba los talones y en un intento desesperado porque ella se detuviera se abalanzó, lamentablemente no sabía que estaban en la orilla de una cala, por lo que ambos cayeron rodando cuesta abajo._

 _No fue una distancia larga, pero cada golpe los lastimaba, sin embargo, cayeron en un laguito._

 _Estoico levantó su cabeza y se apoyó en las manos._

— _¿Estás bien? —le preguntó asustado._

 _Valka ni siquiera se inmutó, quedó asombrada por sentir a Estoico justo enfrente de ella, o mejor dicho, sobre ella. Los colores subieron a su rostro y fue cuando el heredero del jefe se dio cuenta de la posición en la que habían terminado._

 _Rápidamente se enderezó y ayudó a Valka a hacer lo mismo._

— _Estoy bien… gracias. —dijo sin atreverse a mirarlo, tratando de que sus ropas escurrieran._

 _Sin proponerse, a la luz de la luna y el reflejo en la piel por la humedad que había, se acercaron._

— _¿Por qué me perseguiste?_

 _Estoico tragó duro._

— _No sé._

 _Valka se desanimó, esperaba otra respuesta, o mejor dicho, esperaba una respuesta._

— _En serio no sé, sólo que_ _ **por aquí todo da vueltas sin control**_ _. —señaló su cabeza, haciendo que ella se riera._

 _En ese momento Estoico entendió que jamás escucharía nada más hermoso que la risa de ella._

 _Jamás vería nada más tierno que su sonrisa._

 _Nada lo cautivaría más que los orbes verdes de su mirada._

 _Ni tampoco nada más delicado que sus manos, aunque no se había dado cuenta del momento en que la acarició._

— _Hace rato dijiste que mencionara a una persona que te necesitara, y ya tengo la respuesta. —dijo decidido. Se arrodilló, apoyándose en una pierna y le tomó la mano._

 _Valka estaba demasiado… todo, como para pensar en algo coherente, intentó pellizcarse para despertar, pero la poderosa mano de él le impidió tal tarea._

— _Yo te necesito. Necesito de su carácter, tus ideas, la esperanza que emanas a cualquier persona. También necesito ver tus ojos y escuchar tu risa._

 _Valka se quedó muda, había soñado eso durante las últimas semanas, pero jamás creyó que fuera verdad._

— _No… esto no está bien. —dijo, negando con la cabeza._

— _Claro que sí. —la jaló un poco. —Es la verdad._

 _Al jalarla hacia sí, perdieron el equilibrio nuevamente, cayendo al lago, justo en la orilla pero empapándose de nuevo._

 _El mundo dejó de existir._

 _No había dragones._

 _No había ningún Alvin y mucho menos un compromiso arreglado por parte de las islas, sólo existían ellos._

 _Valka respiró con dificultad._

 _Estoico acarició su rostro y Valka se relajó un poco._

 _Quizá, podían darse el lujo de ser feliz por breves momentos._

— _No sé cómo lo hiciste, Valka. Pero nublaste mi vista, cambiaste mi vida, mi pensamiento y todo lo que siento… tú… me robaste el corazón. —confesó sonriendo, feliz y sintiéndose libre por decirlo al fin._

 _Valka ahogó un gritillo._

— _Tú también robaste el mío, Estoico._

 _En ese instante, las palabras dejaron de existir para ambos._

 _Como si hubiesen estado separados en algún momento de sus vidas, sus labios empezaron a unirse de una manera magnética. Un roce que al principio fue tímido y sutil pero lleno de amor._

 _Se separaron, buscando aprobación, las respiraciones jadeantes y llenas de dudas se disiparon al instante, cerraron sus ojos, Estoico rodeó la pequeña cintura de ella y Valka rodeó su cuello con todo lo que sus brazos le permitieron, y de inmediato, se entregaron a esa atmosfera llena de sueños y besos, aunque sólo fuera por esa noche._

 _._

 _._

 _._

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó Estoico sin creerse nada.

—Lo que escuchaste, me casaré. Pero… no le digas a Astrid.

Eso no había resultado como lo había pensado, quizá era hora de que él le dijera la verdad.

.

.

.

 _Valka estaba en el Gran Salón, después de la noche anterior algo había cambiado en su interior._

 _Todo había valido la pena, desde el regaño de su padre, caminar por el pueblo con la ropa mojada, el cabello enmarañado y las ojeras que aparecieron debajo de sus ojos… todo era pefecto._

— _¡Valka! —le gritó Gylda justo cuando llegó._

 _La mencionada salió de su ensoñación y prestó atención a su amiga._

— _¡No vas a creer lo que pasó! —dijo emocionada. Valka estaba a punto de hablar, pero ella no la dejó. Miró a los lados para verificarse que nadie las estuviera escuchando. —Dime loca, pero… anoche Finn y yo nos besamos._

 _Valka abrió los ojos y la boca, sorprendida._

— _¿Finn? ¿Hofferson?_

 _Gylda asintió emocionada._

— _Ni yo me lo creo… por eso no llegué a dormir. —se disculpó._

— _¿No llegaste a dormir? —preguntó extrañada._

— _No. —bajó la voz, pero detectó algo importante. —¿No te diste cuenta?_

 _Valka bajó la mirada y empezó a jugar con su cabello. —No preste atención…_

 _Gylda no era nada tonto, al contrario, era demasiado observadora y analítica, Vio cómo es que ella se mordía el labio._

— _Valkys…_

 _La castaña sabía que tarde o temprano le diría la verdad, así que después de darle un sorbo al té, respiró y empezó a hablar muy quedito._

— _Estuve en el bosque._

— _¿En el bosque? —preguntó haciendo una mueca sin entender nada._

— _Sí._

— _¿Sola?_

 _Valka bajó la mirada y se ruborizó, negó tímidamente._

— _Estuve… estuve con Estoico._

 _Gylda abrió sus ojos castaños y no logró conectar las ideas en su cabeza._

 _Valka esperó expectante su reacción hasta que llegó._

— _¡Ahaha! —gritó la segunda rara de la isla y se levantó a abrazar a su amiga ante la mirada de los pocos vikingos que había allí. —Te digo, Valka._ _ **Por aquí brotan burbujas de amor**_ _. —comentó emocionada. —Ahora, cuéntamelo todo._

 _Valka se mordió le labio, quería guardar todas esas experiencias en su corazón, pero en definitiva, debía contarle a su amiga._

— _Primero cruentamente tú a mí. —pidió la castaña._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Notas de la autora:**

Ahora sí empezó el romance… si creen que la historia de Hipo y la de Astrid es complicada, es porque no han leído mi versión.

A partir de ya, empieza la máxima actualización de este fic, según yo era más rápida, pero el tiempo me consume jajaja

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Dios los bendiga**

 ****Amai do****

— _Escribe con el corazón—_

 **Publicado:** 18 de agosto de 2015


	7. A tu lado

**.**

 **.**

 **Nota curiosa: así se llama el Álbum que elegí para el reto…** _ **a tu lado**_ **, que lo disfruten.**

 **Nota curiosa 2: los flashback de capitulo a capitulo no siempre tienen un seguimiento temporal lineal, éste se encuentra antes de la plática que Valka tiene con Gylda, y al final se encuentra varias semanas después.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Disfruta y hazle disfrutar el momento~**

 **Capítulo 7:** A tu lado

" _Hoy no importa nada más"._

 _A tu lado._ _ **—OV7**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Los labios de ambos estaban hinchados. Beso tras beso, caricia tras caricia, respetando las zonas privadas del otro, ahora sólo estaban recostados en el piso, abrazados._

 _Las ropas de ambos estaban medio húmedas y con manchas de tierra, pero no importaba nada._

 _Valka tenía su rostro sobre el pecho de Estoico, escuchado los latidos de su corazón, allí fue cuando una idea rara atravesó la mente de Valka._

 _-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Estoico._

 _La castaña volvió a ponerse sobre el pecho._

 _-Es tu corazón. –comentó. –Dices que te lo robé, pero aquí lo escucho a la perfección._

 _Estoico la abrazó de nuevo._

 _-Es como si_ _ **tu pulso y el mío,**_ _justos_ _ **se llena el vacío**_ que hay en el silencio. –opinó, poniendo su barbilla sobre la pequeña coraza que portaba para verlo a los ojos.

 _El joven le sonrió y le movió el flequillo detrás de la oreja, pero de inmediato corrigió su acto._

 _-Lo siento, no debí tocar tu cabello. –dijo apartando la mano. Era obvio que tocar el cabello era algo demasiado íntimo y especial, no era algo apropiado para dos jóvenes que acababan de besarse como locos. –Es sólo que, estar aquí,_ _ **el tiempo, la noche, las luces,**_ __ _ **el ruido, tus besos**_ _… todo es perfecto. Jamás me había sentido así. Gracias Valka._

 _La mencionada sólo le sonrió y se dejó proteger por los fuertes brazos de él. –Está bien, claro que te entiendo… la verdad es que… me agradó que lo hicieras._

 _Se sumergieron en ese silencio tan acogedor, pero el tiempo se pasó rápido. Pero lo bueno de eso, es que lograron estar un momento juntos, y bastante felices._

 _Lamentablemente, ninguno de los dos llegó a pensar que unos ojos llenos de ira habían visto todo durante esa noche, desde el romántico encuentro en el bosque, hasta los apasionados besos en la cala._

 _._

 _._

 _._

-¿Acaso no es lo que querías? –preguntó Hipo, preparando la cola de Chimuelo.

Bocón, por primera vez no dijo nada, sólo estaba sentado en un barril checando en ese galeón que ya marchaba rumbo a la isla Magmala.

Estoico volteó para no ver a su hijo.

-No quería que te casaras sin amor, eso es todo, por eso Argus y Brenda me sugirieron a Astrid como prometida de Fass. –sinceró sin atreverse a decir la verdad.

La flota ya iba mar adentro, por lo que Hipo decidió volar, aunque fuera en círculo, porque en esos días no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. Algo enojado montó al dragón.

-Ahora vuelvo. –dijo desde las alturas.

El resto de la tripulación se le quedó viendo.

-¿Lo seguimos, jefe? –preguntó uno de ellos.

El pelirrojo sonrió orgulloso por ver que su hijo iba en dirección de donde él esperaba. –No, sigamos sin él.

Al escuchar la indicación, todos siguieron la encomienda que se les había dado. Bocón se levantó y se dirigió a su amigo.

-Deberías decirle la verdad, Estoico. Él la va a descubrir. –aconsejó.

-Lo sé Bocón, pero la verdad es que no debo decirle nada, él tiene que actuar, debe actuar como el jefe que será, si no puede controlar a tu corazón, ni dirigir sus decisiones no será capaz de dirigir un pueblo entero. –especificó moviendo los brazos. –Yo también pasé por eso, él debe actuar como lo que es, mi hijo.

Bocón sólo vio a lo lejos la silueta del Furia Nocturna desapareciendo por el horizonte.

-Tu hijo se parece mucho a ti, Estoico. Pero en asuntos del amor, se parece más a Valka, espero que no reaccione como ella. –comentó el amigo, tratando de ser lo más sensible que se pudiera.

El jefe abrió los ojos ante el inesperado argumento.

.

.

.

 _La luz del amanecer los hizo despertar de ese agradable letargo en el que Valka y Estoico se encontraban._

 _-Buenos días. –saludó después de besar su frente._

 _Valka se talló un ojo con su mano. –Buenos días._

 _Con algo de incomodidad se levantaron, sus ropas no estaban tan húmedas ya, pero sí estaban sucias por haber rodado tanto por la cima._

 _-Aun es temprano, los aldeanos seguramente no han salido a los labores._

 _Valka asintió. –Creo que debo irme, necesito llegar a mi casa… no es propio que haya dormido fuera de mi hogar, no sé qué dirá mi padre. –se preocupó al sacudirse la suciedad de su ropa._

 _El varón asintió y le tomó la mano para caminar de nuevo hasta la aldea principal._

 _-Estoico._

 _-Valka._

 _Ambos jóvenes se rieron porque hablaron al mismo tiempo._

 _El futuro jefe tomó la palabra._

 _-Quería saber qué va a pasar después de esto, me refiero a nosotros. –comentó con timidez._

 _La castaña también suspiró._

 _-Yo igual._

 _No se detuvieron en caminar, siguieron marchando hasta que el sol iluminó toda la aldea principal._

 _¿Eso era todo? ¿La historia y hermosa confesión de amor duraría sólo una noche?_

 _Ninguno de los dos quería avanzar más, y como siempre, Estoico fue quien dio la iniciativa._

 _-Volvamos está noche. –rogó._

 _-¿Qué dices? –preguntó la chica emocionada, una parte de ella daba por hecho que no habría más noches como esa. -¿Es en serio? –preguntó, esperando una broma por su parte, no creía que arruinaría tanto por ella._

 _El pelirrojo se irguió derecho. –Sí. –respondió con solemnidad._

 _Los ojos de Val se abrieron sorprendida, con un simple SÍ, había despertado un nuevo sentimiento._

 _-E…. e…. está bien. –dijo con inseguridad y timidez. Al parecer la droga que Alvin le había brindado le había robado la confianza en sí misma._

 _Estoico sonrió, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó._

 _-Me adelantaré, espera un poco y regresa a tu casa. Te quiero, Valka, en serio. –dijo al despedirse, ni siquiera esperó una respuesta a cambio._

 _Valka se acarició la mejilla, sin creer lo que había pasado esa noche. –Yo también te quiero, Estoico._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Aterrizó en una parte alejada de la aldea de Berk, pues si alguien lo veía empezarían a especular de muchas cosas, de hecho estaba de incognito, por lo que tomó a un Terrible Terror, anotó un recado rápido y se dirigió al punto de encuentro.

En los escasos minutos apareció de nuevo en la Cala donde había entrenado a Chimuelo por primera vez, espero un poco, esperó más aún y de repente escuchó un peculiar rugido por los aires.

-¡Hipo!

Sonrió sin necesidad de voltear a verla, pero él deseaba hacerlo para contemplarla antes de que algo más pasara.

-Mi lady… -susurró para sí mismo, probablemente ésa era de las últimas veces que podría volar a su lado, porque pronto él se casaría.

La rubia bajó de Tormenta, y mientras los reptiles se saludaban y jugaban a atrapar algún tronco o perseguir gaviotas, ella también se dedicó a ir por Hipo.

Había pasado más de una semana desde la última vez que se vieron. Se despidieron en el muelle como dos buenos amigos.

-Cuando leí la nota del Terrible Terror pensé que era una broma, me alegra que volvieras. –musitó mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

Sin desear hacerlo, ella se separó.

Como clara señal de estar nerviosa se acomodó su flequillo hacia atrás de su oreja.

-Y dime, ¿qué te trae de nuevo a Berk? –preguntó tomando asiento en una roca. -¿Hay alguna novedad?

" _Sí, lo que pasa es que me voy a casar. Me casaré porque por alguna razón no quiero que lo hagas tú". –_ dijo en su mente, obviamente no deseaba decirle eso.

-Extrañaba Berk. –se encogió de hombros.

Astrid lo miró suspicaz.

-Dime la verdad. –exigió.

-¿Qué?, ¿de qué estás hablando?

Astrid se levantó y se puso frente a él.

-En todo el tiempo que tenemos viviendo en El Borde del Dragón dijiste algo sobre extrañar Berk, Ahora a sólo una semana de irte empiezas a decir que extrañas la isla, y eso que te llevaste a Chimuelo y tu padre está contigo.

Hipo se sintió acorralado.

-Es sólo que… quería pedirte un consejo. –se rindió.

Astrid sonrió por atraparlo en la mentira, pero también por sentirse importante para él.

-¿Sobre qué? –preguntó, sentándose de nuevo.

El castaño vio a los dragones, le gustó la simpleza y hermosura con la que vivían. Sólo volaban y podían ir a donde fuera, en el fondo les envidiaba eso.

-Una decisión. –musitó.

Astrid, a pesar de quererlo mucho, odiaba cuando le daba vueltas al asunto. Rodó los ojos y le dio un golpecito para que continuara.

-Mi padre… quiere que yo… que yo dirija una evento importante en Berk. –comentó sin valor para decir la verdad.

-¿En serio? –preguntó emocionada. –Hipo, esa es una gran noticia. ¿Es la reunión de jefes? –preguntó.

Hipo asintió, sólo porque sabía que con eso ella empezaría a sonreír de más y él amaba ser el iniciador de dicha felicidad.

-Sí, y no sabía si aceptar o no, por eso quería preguntarte, ¿tú qué opinas?, es decir… hay también _alguien_ más que puede hacer el trabajo, pero no quiero que esa otra persona lo haga.

Astrid sonrió y lo rodeó de un hombro.

-¿Crees que no lo hará bien esa persona?

-esa persona haría cualquier cosa bien, pero sé que en el fondo no quiere hacerlo. –confesó, empezando a usar el viejo truco de hablar de "alguien más".

La rubia sonrió.

-¿Ese trabajo te afecta o afecta a alguien más? –preguntó dudosa.

El castaño asintió.

-En realidad… aun no estoy seguro si afecta alguien más.

La chica se quedó callada. Se puso en su lugar y trató de entender a su _amigo._

.

.

.

.

 _Valka entró sigilosamente por la choza. Notó que las plantitas de afuera de su casa aún no habían sido regadas, lo que significaba que su padre no se había despertado._

 _Sonrió con traversa, ya le contaría a Gylda lo que había hecho esa noche._

 _Sin embargo, justo en el momento en que cerró la puerta, se abrió una ventana para que la luz entrara y también se encendió una vela._

 _Valka tragó duro, su felicidad había sido lo más efímero que había vivido._

 _-¿Por qué no llegaste a dormir? –preguntó su padre, el Viejo Agrio, como todos en Berk le decían, poniéndose en pie con ayuda de su bastón. -¿Dónde dormiste?_

 _La castaña, asustada, dio un paso hacia atrás._

 _-Sí llegué a dormir, padre. Era muy noche y no… me levanté para ir por leche de Yak, pero… olvidé la tina y… me regresé por una. –mintió, tomando una tina para regresar sobre sus pasos._

 _El varón la miró detenidamente. -¿Y cómo explicas la tierra en algunas partes de tu ropa? –preguntó._

 _Valka se mordió el labio._

 _-Yo…_

 _El viejo vio a su hija, ella era todo lo que le quedaba de su amada Valeska. Por mucho que estuviera preocupado, era incapaz de regañarla, pero eso no iba a impedir que le diera una buena reprimiendo._

 _-¿Estuviste con Estoico?_

 _La castaña dio otro paso hacia atrás y tiró la tina de madera que había sujetado, estaba a punto de negar, pero su padre se sentó y le indicó que no diejra nada._

 _-Ya lo sé todo._

 _-¿Cómo lo supiste? –preguntó avergonzada._

 _El viejo sólo se ocultó un golpe debajo de su manga del camisón. –Eso no importa, lo que concierne es que no quiero que vuelvas a verlo. –demandó._

 _El temor de la chica se asomó de inmediato._

 _-No. –negó fuertemente, caminando hasta su padre. –Sé que estás enfadado y piensas lo peor de mí, pero te aseguro que no tienes que avergonzarte de mí, yo…_

 _-Por favor no me digas que te entregaste a él. –rogó, incapaz de verle a los ojos._

 _La muchacha se ruborizó por hablar de esos temas tan delicados que una señorita no mencionaba._

 _-Padre… no… no es lo que tú crees. No pasó nada de eso, sólo… sólo dormimos._

 _El viejo pareció creerle._

 _El silencio inundó la humilde choza._

 _-Estoico me quiere. –confesó, sonriendo. –Y yo a él._

 _-Hija, sólo fue una noche… él es el hijo del jefe, heredará el trono en un par de años, no puedes mantener una relación así, además… él está comprometido con una de las hijas de Fasser, Brenda, el jefe de la isla Escalofrío._

 _-Lo sé._

 _-¿Entonces?, ¿crees que seré feliz de ver que mi única hija es la concubina del jefe? –preguntó enojado._

 _-¡Padre! –gritó enojada y ofendida._

 _El Viejo se arrepintió de decir eso._

 _-Lo siento, hija, es sólo que… no quiero que andes en boca de todo el pueblo, acabas de integrarte a la sociedad como vikinga y no es prudente buscar problemas. –trató de calmar._

 _-Padre… yo sé cuál es mi posición. –confesó aturdida y perfectamente consiente. –Sólo déjame disfrutar de esto por un poco tiempo, te prometo que si no veo algún cambio en él, yo misma terminaré la relación, pero mientras… con o sin tu permiso, lo seguiré viendo, porque sé que él me ama y tal vez no me case con él, pero hace algo que Alvin ni su dote me dieron…_

 _El hombre le puso atención._

 _-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó sorprendido por ver esa determinación en su hija._

 _-Respeto, amor, dignidad… me dio mi lugar._

 _El viejo no dijo más. Asintió y se permitió ser abrazado por su hija, total lo peor que podía pasar era que los descubrieran, y para eso, no faltaba mucho._

 _._

 _._

 _._

-Hazlo. Si los jefes de Escalofrío te eligieron para eso, es porque eres el indicado. –comentó Astrid, ignorando la verdadera encomienda.

Hipo sonrió, se sentía mejor hablando con ella, además, sin saberlo le ayudó a organizar sus pensamientos.

-Sí, creo que sí. –dijo, poniéndose en pie, ya era hora de regresar. –Como siempre, fue un placer Mi lady… -expresó después de llamar a Chimuelo.

Astrid se ruborizó brevemente.

-Fue lindo que estuvieras de nuevo aquí, ¿Cuándo regresan? –preguntó como que no queriendo saber.

Hipo suspiró derrotado.

-En cinco semanas. –respondió. –Al regresar de invitar a los jefes, regresaremos y prepararemos todo para que lleguen, creo que las reuniones serán en el Gran salón, _**y aunque quisiera imaginar**_ __ _ **no encontraré un mejor lugar**_ __para las reuniones, creo que será allí.

-Sí, me parece bien… ¿ocupas que los chicos y yo vayamos preparando algo?

Hipo llevó una mano a la barbilla.

-Quizá un número con los dragones no será mala idea.

Astrid se llevó la mano al corazón.

-Cuenta con ello. –prometió.

Hipo se subió a Chimuelo.

-Hasta entonces Astrid, dentro de unas semanas volveré. –comentó elevándose un poco.

La rubia deseó con todo su corazón detenerlo y decirle que se quedará-

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón, y si vuelves a tener dudas, sólo manda una carta y de inmediato estaré _**a tu lado**_ para darte un merecido golpe por pensar idioteces. –amenazó juguetonamente, mostrando su puño.

Hipo rio al igual que ella.

Ese gesto le ayudó a tomar una decisión.

No se casaría.

No estaría con una mujer, aunque fuera muy linda y chistosa, que no amaba para nada. Su corazón ya tenía dueña, Astrid Hofferson le había robado el corazón mucho tiempo antes de que siquiera se diera cuenta que él tenía uno.

Sólo le bastó verla frente a él para entender que necesitaba de ella para vivir.

-Nos vemos. –se alzó y con esa despedida, emprendió vuelo de nuevo a Berk.

Astrid se le quedó viendo hasta que desapareció. Tormenta se acercó a ella y movió a Astrid un poco.

-Hasta pronto, mi chico dragón.

La rubia no dijo más, dio media vuelta y empezó a andar, sin embargo, justo cuando movió su pie, escuchó algo raro en su bota, como si tintineara algo que colgaba.

Le pareció curioso y se sentó, movió un poco la bota en cuestión y salió de ésta un pequeño dije en forma de Nadder.

-Mira esto, Tormenta, se parece a ti. –comentó alucinada por encontrar dicha alhaja que parecía ser de plata. –No creo que sea de alguien, al parecer lleva muchos años aquí. –infirió por la suciedad del lugar, aun así preguntaría a Bocón si era de alguien, y si no, le pediría quedárselo, pues por alguna razón, se le hacía familia, y no por el detalle de ser la silueta de un Nadder.

Astrid lo inspeccionó de nuevo y le pareció detectar dos letras.

-Creo que dice… _BB. –_ se encogió de hombros y lo guardó en la pequeña bolsita que siempre cargaba y se marchó a la academia, tenía que iniciar con los ensayos que Hipo le había pedido.

.

.

.

 _Valka estaba buscando por todo el pasto, había algunas piedras y ramas, pero necesitaba urgentemente encontrar aquello que había perdido._

 _Estaba tan ensimismada y dedicada en lo que hacía, que no se percató que una gran montaña humana estaba detrás de ella, hasta que le apretó por la cintura y la alzó._

 _En cuanto los poderosos brazos la cargaron, supo quién era._

 _-¡Bájame! -rogó Valka entre risas._

 _-No, hasta que digas quién es el hombre más guapo de todo el archipiélago._

 _Valka, aun en el aire y de espaldas a Estoico resopló. -¿Erick? –preguntó, provocando el enojo de él._

 _El pelirrojo hombre la dejó caer, justo antes de tocar el piso, el hombre la sostuvo. –Respuesta incorrecta, otra oportunidad._

 _La castaña se rindió._

 _-Tú, Estoico. Siempre has sido tú._

 _El heredero sonrió satisfecho, la volteó, y aun en sus brazos le dio un largo y tendido beso que ambos degustaron felizmente. Valka rodeó su cuello con los brazos._

 _-Te extrañe mucho. –le dijo entre suspiros._

 _-También yo a ti, mi lady._

 _Siguieron así por varios minutos hasta que se detuvieron._

 _-¿Qué hacías? –preguntó al recordar._

 _-Ah, eso. Buscaba un pendiente que se me cayó hace varias semanas, es uno que me regalaste y la verdad me gustaba mucho. –dijo afligida, volviendo a agachase y palpar la tierra en busca de su arete._

 _-¿Es el de los dragones? –preguntó el pelirrojo. -¿Los que el mercader Johan trajo de la isla Bog-Burglar?_

 _La castaña asintió._

 _Estoico la tomó de la mano, evitando que siguiera agachada._

 _-Descuida, te compraré otros. –comentó dándole un beso. –De momento, quiero disfrutarte, fueron varios días sin ti._

 _Valka sonrió feliz._

 _-Lo sé, pero me da gusto verte, al menos regresaste a tiempo para lo de la regata. –comentó Valka emocionada. –Ya quiero que veas el galeón que Gylda, Erick y yo hicimos._

 _-Sí, yo también quiero participar. –comentó, tratando de abordar otro tema. –A propósito, hay algo que quiero contarte._

 _Valka asintió, brindándole confianza._

 _Estoico se perdió en los ojos de ella, pero no se desvió demasiado._

 _-Rompí mi compromiso con Brenda, ya no me casaré con ella._

 _La muchacha quiso desmayarse. Habían pasado meses desde la primera vez que se habían besado en ese lugar y ahora le cumplía lo que le prometió, no casarse con la hija de Fasser._

 _-¿Es en serio? –preguntó en un susurró, mientras él le apretaba las manos._

 _-Sí. Fue algo difícil, pero logramos anular el matrimonio, sólo si acepto la "posibilidad" de que si un día tengo un hijo y ellos una hija, o al revés, considere en casarlos para unificar los reinos._

 _-¿Eso quiere decir ella y Argus van a estar juntos? –preguntó emocionada. -¿Casarás a tu hijo a la fuerza?_

 _Estoico rio. –Dije considerar. –le guiñó un ojo. –Mi padre lo aceptó y, a propósito, estamos invitados a su boda oficial en dos semanas. –finalizó mientras le daba un toquecito en la nariz._

 _Valka conocía la historia de ellos, pero no creyó que fuera merecedora de tal honor._

 _-¿Estamos?_

 _Estoico sonrió._

 _-Sí, mi vida… el heredero de Berk y su prometida deben asistir. –empezó nervioso._

 _El corazón de Valka empezó a latir demasiado._

 _Habían pasado varios meses desde su relación secreta, pero no esperaba una insinuación como esa._

 _Delante de ella se arrodilló Estoico, le tomó una mano y decidió hablar de una vez por todas._

 _-¿Te casarías conmigo, Val? –le preguntó, mostrándole un anillo y abrochándole una pulsera, la misma que había llevado tiempo antes durante la prueba final en la que mató a un dragón._

 _Se quedó muda._

 _-¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?_

 _La sonrisa de la muchacha se amplió al igual que los ojos de ella empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas ante la emoción._

 _-Por favor Valka,_ _ **a tu lado, a tu lado no me importa nada más**_. _Yo quiero estar contigo, por ti mi vida, lo que sea._

 _Estoico no entendía cómo es que ella había logrado sacar la fibra más delicada y sensible de su corazón, era un milagro para él, pero en realidad era una de las bendiciones más maravillas que podía recibir cualquier hombre: enamorarse._

 _La castaña sonrió asintió_. – _Sí, sí Estoico, si quiero casarme contigo._

 _El pelirrojo suspiró._

 _Meses reprimiendo esa pregunta y por fin, después de tanto esperar, ya no debían ocultarse._

 _-Esta misma noche, hablaré con tu padre. –le dijo entre besos._

 _-Sí… sí… se pondrá feliz de que no tengamos que ocultarnos. –dijo mientras acunaba su rostro y acariciaba su barba._

 _Estaban a punto de decir algo más, pero un estruendoso sonido apareció por toda la aldea._

 _Se separaron aterrados._

 _Valka tragó duro y se asustó._

 _Estoico agudizó la mirada, reconocía esa señal de alarma._

 _Ambos se miraron entre sí, asintieron y tomados de la mano empezaron a correr._

 _-Malditos dragones. –expresó Estoico, por saber que había un invasión justo a esa hora de la tarde._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hipo había regresado a la embarcación.

En cuanto puso su pie en el barco pidió audiencia con su padre, por lo que ambos se fueron al cuarto de carga, en el desnivel de ese gran Galeón.

Hipo le explicó todo, por segunda vez en su vida fue sincero con su padre.

-Así que por eso, no me casaré. Soy muy joven, quiero viajar y… me importa el _**hoy, ahora y nada más**_ , y bueno, aunque te burles… también quiero a Astrid. Quizá ella no me quiere a mí y puede que no la merezca, pero… no dejaré que mi corazón sufra por no tener el valor de luchar. –finalizó y dejó de moverse.

Estoico se mostraba neutral. No había dicho nada, salvo una que otra expresión, pero por dentro estaba que brincaba de felicidad.

-¿Realmente la amas? –preguntó sin muestras de emoción.

Hipo suspiró. Infló sus cachetes y bajó la mirada.

-Lo quiero descubrir, pero… creo que sí.

Estoico se levantó.

Hipo tuvo miedo y se sintió más pequeño a comparación de su progenitor.

Y cuando el muchacho pensó que lo iba a golpear, lo estrujó por los aires.

-¡Ése es mi muchacho! _–_ vitoreó orgulloso.

Hipo no entendió nada.

-¿No estás enojado?

-¿Debería de estarlo?, mi hijo acaba de descubrir la ley de un jefe, yo tardé más tiempo y tú a los 18 ya lo hiciste.

Hipo hizo una mueca y movió los brazos.

-¿Qué ley?

Estoico se calmó y se sentó frente a él.

-Hijo, ser jefe no es fácil, a veces se deben hacer sacrificios y arriesgar lo que más amas, y _**a**_ _ **unque el mañana llegará,**_ __ _ **hay que vivir para soñar**_ porque no sabes si en realidad tendrás un mañana.

Hipo no entendió muy bien.

-O sea…

-Significa que vives como un muchacho y como un futuro jefe. La tarea más difícil de un jefe es escuchar a su pueblo, pero para lograrlo, primero debe escuchar a su corazón… una vez que logres eso, serás capaz de muchas cosas.

Hipo sonrió feliz, tenía un padre maravilloso, un sueño, una tarea, un destino, un amor, pero más importante un corazón, que aunque ya tenía dueña, seguía siendo suyo.

-Creí que te iba a enojar.

Estoico se ruborizó, si tan sólo Hipo y Gala supiesen la verdad.

-Gracias, pa. Te necesito mucho.

Estoico sonrió, a través de Hipo veía al gran amor de su vida y le recordaba constantemente la promesa que se hicieron.

-Tranquilo hijo, siempre estaré _**a tu lado**_. Mientras tanto, no te preocupes, por _**hoy**_ _ **no importa nada más**_.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Notas de la autora:**

SSé que hubo un salto de tiempo enorme al final respecto al Stalka, pero tengo mis razones, aunque lamentablemente, aun le queda mucho por sufrir para esos tortolos.

Espero que les guste, y por fin hubo algo de Hiccstrid, creo que no habrá hasta cerca del final.

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Dios los bendiga**

 ****Amai do****

— _Escribe con el corazón—_

 **Publicado:** 18 de agosto de 2015


	8. Paraíso en destrucción

Los flashbacks se llevan a cabo durante después de que Estoico y Valka empiezan su relación, unas semanas antes de que él le pida matrimonio.

.

.

.

.

 **-Voltea su mundo al revés-**

 **Capítulo 8:** Paraíso en destrucción

" _Aunque me parta en dos, voy a decirte adiós"_

Paraíso en destrucción **–OV7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Lo vio perfectamente, la envidia le corrompió._

 _Observó la manera en que sus labios se tocaron por primera vez, y ahora, los traidores estaban_

 _-_ _ **Aunque me parta en dos**_ _, no me quitarás nada más… no permitiré que me quites el amor de Valka, a ella no; no tú. –masculló Alvin detrás de esos arbustos, de manera masoquista no dejaba de ver al amor de su vida, pero tenía que empezar a actuar ya._

 _En toda la noche no se movió, por un momento pensó que ellos terminarían por tener "intimidad", eso sin duda habría facilitado las cosas para acabar con la reputación de Estoico, pero la verdad es que tampoco quería eso, él deseaba una venganza mucho más dulce._

 _Estaba por amanecer, así que él debía ir un paso delante de ellos._

 _Caminó rápidamente a la casa de Valka. Le diría a su padre lo que ocurría con su promiscua hija y empezaría a crear cizaña desde antes._

 _Tocó la puerta y vio que el adormilado padre le abrió._

 _-Joven Alvin, ¡qué inesperada visita!, ¿necesitas algo?_

 _El castaño sonrió. Sin pedir permiso pasó hacia dentro._

 _-Valka no está, y creo que no es propio de tu parte buscarla, especialmente después de lo que hiciste con ella._

 _Alvin lo miró fastidió. –Ya me diste el sermón de lo que le hice a tu hija… pero… ¿por qué no la llamas? Podremos ponernos de acuerdo para limar asperezas._

 _El viejo Agrio lo miró con suspicacia, no caería en su juego, pero a fin de cuentas debía terminar de tajo con esa "relación"._

 _El hombre llamó a su hija varias veces, incluso fue a buscarla pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver que no estaba ella y mucho menos había señal de que ella llegó a dormir._

 _-¿Qué le hiciste a mi hija? –preguntó furioso._

 _Alvin sonrió, allí empezaba su venganza, y no se detendría hasta ver que cada parte de lo que era Estoico se viera destruida._

 _-Yo nada, sólo vine a probarte que tu hija es una cualquiera, y sabe aspirar a mucho… esta noche estuvo de ofrecida con nada más y nada menos que con el hijo del jefe._

 _El viejo abrió los ojos sin creerse tal barbaridad._

 _-No, mi hija no haría eso._

 _Alvin rio de nuevo._

 _-Si tanta fe le tiene y no me cree, pregúntele cuando regrese del lugar donde ella se le entrega a cualquiera. –provocó, dándole la espalda y saliendo de ese lugar._

 _El pobre padre se sentó de golpe en una añeja silla. Tratando de auto convencerse que no ocurriría nada con ella._

 _No tardó mucho en que ella regresara, y al verla entrar con una sonrisa estaba seguro que Alvin le había mentido, simplemente ella se había enamorado._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Padre e hijo surcaban los cielos.

Piruetas que empezaron como muestra de altanería terminaron como una competencia amistosa.

-¡No tenía idea que Chimuelo hacía eso! –comentó Estoico.

Hipo se acercó más a su padre.

-No has visto nada, pa. Yo puedo volar.

Cuando vio a su hijo saltando del dragón, le pareció demasiado riesgoso, pero también, lo más alocado y divertido que era ser joven, porque los máximos riegos que podía tomar era disfrutar de la libertad.

Tuvo un mal sabor de boca cuando recordó el destino de Hipo. No quería obligarlo, pero _tenía_ que hacerlo. Tenía que convencerlo que él había nacido para ser jefe.

Amaba a su hijo. Él era el fruto del verdadero amor, del loco, apasionado e increíblemente bello y único amor que había tenido en toda su vida.

Él era una combinación de ambos, tenía su terquedad y la curiosidad de su madre, sin mencionar esa alma libre ante todo obstáculo.

Sonrió cuando Chimuelo estaba por atraparlo.

Si le hubiese creído a Valka sobre la nobleza de los dragones, nada hubiese salido mal.

De repente le seguía guardando rencor, pero también les agradecía, ellos le habían quitado a su amor, pero le habían dado una razón para vivir: su hijo.

Hipo, victorioso se acercó a su padre.

-¿Viste eso? –preguntó emocionado, como un niño. –Es la primera vez que no me caigo, buen trabajo Chimuelo.

Su padre asintió orgulloso.

-Espero que no caigas.

-Na. –se despreocupó el adolescente. –Chimuelo me atraparía.

El jefe sonrió a medida que seguía andando por las nubes, hasta que vio a Hipo descender un poco rumbo a un montón de rocas raras.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó, bajando en su dragón también.

-Me pareció ver algo brilloso.

Estoico rodó lo ojos. –Igual que tu madre. –susurró sin que Hipo escuchara.

Ambos miraron alrededor de la isla.

-Jamás había visto este lugar. No aparece en mapas. –puntualizó Hipo.

Estoico no dijo nada, él reconoció el lugar.

-Es una isla que fue… sitiada por el arsenal de piratas más temible, los dos volcanes que hay hicieron erupción al mismo tiempo… fue acabada por completo. –recordó.

Hipo sintió algo extraño dentro de sí.

-Pobres… ¿y cómo se llamaba la isla? –preguntó interesado, Hipo.

Estoico sintió un nudo en su garganta. Recordó la primera vez de niño que estuvo allí, y más tarde cuando ya era jefe.

Era una isla muy alejada del archipiélago, pero conocida por el oro que tenía.

Resopló, recordando todo.

-Esta isla era _**un paraíso en destrucción**_ _,_ hijo, pero por mucho tiempo se llamó… Bog Burglar.

.

.

.

.

 _Después del mini enfrentamiento entre el padre de Valka y ella las cosas siguieron su causa normal._

 _Los días siguieron andando, las semanas pasaron y con ellas se incrementó el romance que vivían Estoico y Valka. Noche tras noche se veían en la cala aunque de vez en cuando también en una cueva que había descubierto._

 _Sin embargo, también había pasado el tiempo para que Estoico volviera a hacer un viaje más a la isla Escalofrío y cumplir con el protocolo para viitr a su prometida, Estoico y Valka se despidieron._

 _-Volveré en una semana. Espero que a los jefes no se les ocurra adelantar la boda o algo por el estilo. –bromeó, pero esa broma trajo a Valka de nuevo a la realidad._

 _Estoico notó que entristeció su mirada._

 _-Hey, tranquila. Hablaré con Brenda y espero que ella esté de acuerdo en acabar con este compromiso._

 _-¿Crees que funcione, Estoico? Es decir,_ _ **puedo fingirle a los demás que eres invisible al pasar, pero miento**_ _, miento porque si te veo en la aldea lo único que pienso es en que te quiero abrazar y estar contigo y…_

 _-Y gritarle al mundo la maravillosa mujer que tengo como esposa. Claro que sé lo que haces, no eres la única, te aseguro que yo también me canso de todo esto, pero te prometo que va a cambiar. –interrumpió._

 _Mientras Estoico le decía esas palabras le puso la pulsera en su mano._

 _-¿Es la pulsera que se te cayó el día de mi examen final? –preguntó a sabiendas de la respuesta._

 _-Sí, mi vida. Esta pulsera debe estar con el amor del jefe, es como una tradición, o al menos fue lo que me dijo mi padre. –terminó mientras la terminaba de abrocharla para después besarle la mano._

 _-Creo que la historia de esta pulsera me llama la atención. –comentó._

 _-Sí, es bonita, es una historia de amor… h_ ic _… verás…_ hic _… cuando los primeros vikingos llegaron aquí…_ hic

 _Valka no aguantó la risa al verlo atragantarse cada vez que trataba de hablar_

 _-Te oyes muy gracioso cuando tienes hipo, Estoico._

 _El jefe se ruborizó._

 _-_ Hic… _ya verás_ … hic… _-lamentablemente el hipo le siguió por unos minutos, hasta que Valka dejó de reír y le dio un poco de agua que llevaba en un sifón._

 _-¿Mejor?_

 _El pelirrojo asintió, limpiándose la boca con la manga de su vestimenta._

 _-Sí, gracias… fue raro, nunca me da hipo. –comentó apenado._

 _-Descuida, ya saben lo que dicen los vikingos, el hipo da buena suerte. –recordó la castaña._

 _Estoico le miró un poco más, justo antes de empezar a darle un beso que incrementó segundo a segundo, hasta que escucharon que alguien a sus espaldas carraspeaba, llamando la atención._

 _-Tienen suerte de que fuera yo. –dijo Bocón mientras le aventaba la capa para que se la pusiera._

 _-Lo ves, el hipo da buena suerte. –bromeó Valka, separándose de Estoico. –Que les vaya bien._

 _Tras un último beso, ambos se separaron._

 _-En serio Valka,_ _ **no supe apartarme de ti**_ _, y si nos vamos a la guerra por este compromiso, que así sea. –dijo en tono romántico._

 _Sin nada más que un "hasta luego", se despidieron con la esperanza de verse nuevamente, sin embargo, al regreso del joven heredero, no sería posible continuar con el sueño de ellos._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Fue una visita exprés a lo que en su momento fue la isla Burglar, isla de antiguos piratas que buscaban un modo de vida más digno, pero que a causas del destino, cada esperanza cambió.

Sin embargo, Hipo no regresó con las manos vacías y su padre se dio cuenta de eso cuando estaban cenando, y se encontraba viendo el objeto que había traído desde antes.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Bocón mientras devoraba una costilla en su plato.

-Me lo encontré en la isla deshabitada. –comentó interesado. –Parece el emblema de un medallón o algo así.

Bocón dejó de alimentarse para prestar atención, tomó el artefacto y descifró lo que era.

-Era el emblema del antiguo jefe, probablemente lo perdió el día en que Bog Burglar dejó de existir. –comentó nostálgico.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –preguntó Hipo, interesado.

Estoico le dio una mirada asesina para no hablar más, por lo que cambió de tema. -¿Y para qué lo quieres?

Hipo se puso algo ruborizado.

-¿Qué?

-Es oro burglar, el más fino de todo el archipiélago, muchos vikingos fueron a buscar oro después de la destrucción de la isla, pero los volcanes lograron fundir todo lo que había, hundiéndolo en el mar, me imagino que es lo poco que queda, por lo tanto, algo que ha logrado resistir, debe ser destinado a algo bueno, ¿qué vas a hacer con ese pedazo de oro?

Hipo sonrió.

-Ya lo pensaré.

.

.

.  
 _Caminó cautelosamente hasta estar justo detrás de ella, le tapó los ojos con una mano y con la otra apretó la cintura._

— _¿Me extrañaste, mi lady? —la castaña se sobresaltó, pero sabía perfectamente que se trataba de Estoico._

 _Reconoció sus labios, las caricias y ese tono de voz tan varonil que le hacía perderse entre cada nota melodiosa que expresa._

 _-Me alegra tanto que hubieras venido, no creí que aceptaras escapar conmigo._

 _Tragó duro y le pidió fuerzas a cualquier deidad._

 _La decisión que había tomado era irrefutable, no le importaba nada, solo que hay quienes ella amaba estuvieran bien._

 _-Tengo todo planeado, iremos a la isla Bog Burglar, dicen que es un paraíso, allí la hija de los jefes, Bertha, nos ayudará y después…_

 _Valka disfruto de cada momento en el que la abrazaba. Sin embargo no pasó desapercibida esta nueva actitud ante los ojos del heredero. En esos meses, estoy como había aprendido cada gesto de ella, podría decirse que la conocía mejor de lo que se conocía así mismo. Por lo cual sabía que había algo raro en ella._

 _-¿Todo bien Valka? — preguntó alzando una ceja y depositándola en el suelo._

 _Valka lo miró interesadamente. Había pensado muy bien las palabras para explicar lo que sentía._

— _No pasa nada, Estoico. —expresó de manera natural y sin demostrar algún sentimiento._

— _Entonces porque has estado tan callada en todo este rato que tengo. ¿Hay algo malo con tu padre? — Preguntó con preocupación. — Si hay algo que yo pueda hacer, por favor no dudes en pedírmelo. — Recordó tomándole una mano, sin embargo, para sorpresa del varón, se zafó de su mano y lo miró directo a los ojos. Si no quieres irte esta noche, podemos irnos después…_

 _Pudo divisar una sorpresa e inquietud por ella, pero esa máscara la sabía utilizar bien, desde que alguien la drogó había encontrado nuevas facetas a su actitud y esa era una de ellas._

— _No Estoico, no ocurre nada con mi padre. Es respecto, a mí._

 _El varón no le creyó._

 _-Es sólo la verdad… me estoy cansando de todo esto._

 _El rojo se inquietó, pero trato de calmarla. — No Valka, recuerda que te pedí tiempo para que pusiéramos en orden todos nuestras acciones. Recuerda que soy el hijo del jefe y por lo tanto estoy comprometido con otra mujer. Pero te prometo que voy a romper este compromiso y estaré libre sólo para tomar las decisiones que mi corazón me dicte._

 _Valka no lo miraba a los ojos, estaba desesperada y ansiosa por retirarse._

— _Por favor no empieces con eso que ya te aguanté lo suficiente. Lo único que quería conseguir con esto era seguir tu juego y demostrarte que yo puedo conseguir lo que quiera._

 _Estoico se alarmó por la frialdad con la que hablaba como si no la conociera bien sabría que hablaba en serio, o tal vez sabía que hablaba en serio y el dudaba en aceptar._

 _-Valka, no hagas esto, no me rompas el corazón._

 _La mencionada empezó a caminar en círculos alrededor de él. — No Estoico, así es, soy yo la que te dicen que ya basta. Vine aquí el día de hoy sólo a decirte que este jueguito de una relación a escondidas ya ha terminado. Seamos realistas tú no me quieres como tú crees, en realidad no me amas, para ti sólo soy el estado perfecto para no hacer lo que tu padre te pido que hicieras, y tú para mí, sólo eras la opción para que todo el pueblo se enteraba que yo puedo conseguir lo que quiera, alguien me desprestigio demasiado, pero los rumores crecen y se saben rápido, ya hay especulaciones de nosotros y la relación que llevamos… llevábamos en secreto, me han funcionado ahora tengo regalos para presumir y la nueva estancia de mi padre para crear las ovejas, pero la verdad es que necesitaba…_

 _El pelirrojo trataba de digerir las palabras que la mujer que más amaba le decía._

— _Por favor deja de jugar. — suplico de manera seria. — No me hagas esto, Valka._

 _La mujer tragó duro y tomó fuerzas._

 _-_ _ **Juro, intenté detenerme**_ _, pero… necesitaba hacerle a alguien lo que me hicieron, y, tú estabas allí. Tenía que olvidar y… seamos sinceros, lo que… sentimos no es un amor verdadero, no es un amor que nos hace enfrentar bravos mares y atravesar la tempestad._

 _-No, no, no…. Dime qué quieres. –pidió. –Te traeré sortijas de oro, te cantaré poemas… Por ti haré lo que sea… estoy dispuesto a declinar, rechazo el trono a Berk._

 _Valka se conmovió, pero algo le impedía hacer lo que le pedía._

 _-No, Estoico, no hagas esto, no te humilles. Si quieres declinar hazlo porque tú quieres, pero no me uses a mí. Tú corazón encontrará el lugar en otra persona._

 _El pelirrojo negó._

 _-Encontrarás a alguien que te ame como te lo mereces, como yo no pude, como jamás podré… -siguió, pero cada palabra aumentaba el dolor en el pecho de Estoico. –Adiós, jefe._

 _Valka se despidió, y cuando estuvo de espaldas logró sacar una lagrimita por sus ojos._

 _-Dices que mi corazón encontrará a alguien, pero no es así. Tú te robaste mi corazón…_

 _Lo siguiente que pasó fue que Valka se fue corriendo hasta llegar a su casa y echarse a llorar sobre las piernas de su amiga._

 _La habían obligado a hace algo mucho peor que quitarse la vida, le había roto el corazón al hombre que más amaba._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Estoico golpeaba una tras otro golpe con la espada._

" _ **Sé que estaré mejor, me desharé del dolor".**_ _–se decía continuamente el vikingo._

 _Tenía golpes y heridas en sus brazos._

 _Dolían, pero no eran comparables al dolor y vacío que sentía en su interior._

 _-¿Estoico? –preguntaron los hermanos Hofferson al verlo. –Creímos que tú y Valka se irían._

 _El pelirrojo sólo les aventó el hacha, pasando justo arriba de sus cabezas._

 _-Supongo que no. –dijo Erick, acercándose a su amigo. -¿Qué pasó?_

 _Estoico resopló justo cuando vio a Bocón que venía corriendo hacia ellos, un par de semanas antes había perdido la pierna, por lo que le causaba dolor verle así, pero eso no lo detenía._

 _-¿Qué le hiciste a Valka? –preguntó Bocón._

 _El pelirrojo se desestabilizó._

 _-¿Querrás decir qué me hizo ella? –habló con rencor._

 _-No, tú le hiciste algo. Cuando yo fui con Gylda a decirle sobre tu plan se emocionó mucho, hasta empezó a empacar, pero después, sólo la vi llegar a su casa, hecha un mar de lágrimas. –informó Finn._

 _El pelirrojo razonó._

 _-Ella me dijo claramente que no me amaba._

 _Los tres se echaron a reír._

 _-Claro que sí, te ama como a nadie… ¿por qué crees eso? –preguntó Bocón._

 _Estoico dejó de sentir dolor para dejar que su corazón hablara por un rato._

 _-Ay Valka,_ _ **me mientes muy bien**_ _. –susurró para sí, hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo importante. -Porque la obligaron. –infirió molesto, cualquier persona que hubiese hecho eso, se las vería con él._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Notas de la autora:**

¡Qué habrá pasado?

Las respuestas en el siguiente capí

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Dios los bendiga**

 ****Amai do****

Publicado: 25 de agosto de 2015


	9. No me digas nada

Como capi especial, hay puras escenas del pasado… a ver si le entienden.

 _Inspirado en el capi 10, primera temporada de Once Upon a Time_

.

.

.

.

 **-Arranca el corazón… (** _ **y llévatelo)**_ **-**

 **Capítulo 9:** No me digas nada.

" _Sólo vete"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El aviso de que Estoico llegaría de nuevo a Berk había sido rápido._

 _Valka preparó sus mejores ropas y se destinó hasta el muelle de Berk para recibir al jefe y su hijo._

 _-Disimula un poco más esa sonrisa. –sugirió Gylda, quien iba de la mano junto a Finn Hofferson, afortunadamente ellos no tenían que ocultarse de nada, incluso su relación, desde esa noche pasada de bebida, había sido aceptada por la aldea._

 _-¿Tanto se me nota? –preguntó Valka, ruborizada._

 _-Descuida, lo despistas, es sólo que te conozco bien. –tranquilizó, poniéndole una mano en el hombro._

 _El galeón se divisó por el horizonte y poco a poco se acercó al muelle, hasta que logró atracar._

 _La aglomeración de vikingos se concentró. Los jefes de la isla bajaron, y junto a ellos, anunciando el compromiso de Brenda y Estoico._

 _Valka observó la escena, sintiendo una punzada en el corazón… se sentía ofendida, Estoico había dicho que iría a romper el compromiso, pero al parecer había vuelto más convencido._

 _-Berkianos. –llamó Hamish, le jefe de Berk. –Esta noche habrá una cena en el Gran Salón, para celebrar el compromiso de mi hijo, Estoico, con la princesa Brenda._

 _El pueblo vitoreó demasiado, a excepción de Valka y sus amigos que no comprendían nada._

 _-Y con él, la unión de dos aldeas. –finalizó el jefe de Escalofrío._

 _Valka sintió un nudo en el estómago._

 _-Creo que… me iré. –dijo Valka, apartándose._

 _Los Hofferson y Gylda trataron de detenerla, pero era tarde, Valka corría muy rápido y ya iba lejos._

 _-_ _**Es inútil, no lo intentes**_ _. –detuvo Bocón, viendo a Gylda corriendo por_

 _Detrás de todo eso, Alvin sonrió maliciosamente y se dirigió a dónde ella había ido._

 _Su plan de venganza, recién empezaba._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Días antes habían encontrado una cueva en lo más recóndito del bosque. Esa noche había llovido, por lo que buscaron un refugio rehusándose a irse antes de tiempo. Últimamente por las actividades de Estoico ya no podían verse tanto rato, así que cada segundo que lograban estar juntos lo aprovechaban y desquitaban al máximo._

 _-¡Oye! –reclamó Valka. -¡_ _ **Mira lo que hiciste**_ _!_

 _Estoico agachó la cabeza. Era el quinto pedazo de madera que echaba a perder._

 _-Tallar madera no es lo mío. –bufó molesto, arrojando contra la pared de esa cueva la figura a medio hacer._

 _Esa agresividad asustó a la muchacha._

 _-Lo siento. –se disculpó el pelirrojo cuando vio que había arruinado el momento, de nuevo. –Aún tengo estos arranques de enojo y ansiedad._

 _Valka se arrastró por la tela que habían puesto y le dio un beso en la mejilla._

 _-Descuida, trabajaremos en tu mal humor. –bromeó un poco._

 _Estoico le sonrió, no sabría qué hacer sin ella._

.

.

 _La castaña estaba dolida._

 _Se imaginó que Estoico llegaría con un anillo y en frente de toda la aldea le propondría matrimonio._

 _Le callaría la boca a todas esas chicas que en su momento creyeron que jamás se casaría y que ningún muchacho se fijaría en ella jamás._

 _Pero no fue así._

 _La única boca que cayó fue la de ella._

 _Se abrazó a sí misma en un intento de sentir algo de calor en esa tarde fría._

 _-Val… -le llamaron._

 _Se volteó, no porque creyera que se trataba de Estoico, sabía que se trataba de Bocón, pero lo que ella deseaba en realidad era que Estoico hubiese ido con ella, pero fue todo lo contrario. Él venía solo, algo agitado y le causaba ternura que caminara a pesar de su reciente amputación debido al ataque de un dragón._

 _-¿Sí? –preguntó la castaña para no se descortés, sin levantarse de la banca de madera que se encontraba fuera de su casa._

 _Bocón se sentó, aprovechando para sobarse el muñón de su pierna._

 _-¿Cómo vas con eso? –preguntó, en sentido empático._

 _-Ay la llevo. –mencionó el rubio, -Pero no vine a hablar de mí, sino de Estoico y tú._

 _Valka volteó a verlo de manera confusa._

 _-Él está en el Gran Salón junto a Brenda, su prometida. –dijo celosa._

 _Bocón sonrió demasiado y después se carcajeó._

 _-Sí, pero no por mucho tiempo._

 _El amigo le entregó una carta. -Léela y después toma una decisión._

 _Con manos temblorosas, la futura esposa de Estoico leyó la carta. El cojo sólo era testigo de la emoción de su amiga y también se contagiara de su alegría._

 _Cuando terminó de leerla dio un brinco de felicidad._

 _-¿Es en serio? –preguntó sin creérselo._

 _-Cada palabra. –Bocón asintió. -¿Aceptas escapar con él por unos meses?_

 _La castaña lo pensó._

 _Si se iba, ella dejaría mucho allí, pero también ganaría más._

 _-Claro que sí. –en realidad no lo dudó._

 _Abrazó a Bocón y entró a su casa para empezar a empacar, después de esa noche, su vida cambiaría por completo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Esperó pacientemente hasta que Bocón regresó al Gran Salón. Sabía que la puerta de la casa de Valka no se batallaba en abrir, así que sigilosamente entró y prendió un par de velas._

 _-Qué desagradable lugar. –musitó la mujer que acompañaba a Alvin._

 _-Así es, mi lady. –dijo Alvin, saboreándose ese momento._

 _La mujer entró y se sentó en una silla de madera._

 _Valka estaba sola en la choza, pero cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse bajó de las escaleras para ver de quién se trataba._

 _-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó enojada al ver al varón, ignorando la presencia de la fémina._

 _El castaño se mordió los labios, viendo a Valka de arriba hacia abajo._

 _-Sigues siendo hermosa, pese a los meses que tenemos separados, Valkiria. –insinuó, acercándose a ella._

 _La muchacha, agarró un cuchillo que había en la mesa, apuntándole a él._

 _-_ _ **¿Cómo destruiste este amor tan grande que guardaba en tu corazón**_ _? -se atrevió a preguntar en manera retórica, moviendo de punto el arma._

 _Valka rodó los ojos._

 _-¿Y tú?_ _ **¿Cómo te atreviste? Para ti fue simple**_ _drogarme y amenazar a mi padre, ¿no?_

 _Alvin se sentó, confiado en que esa era su casa, y de una forma muy extraña sí lo era._

 _-Lo siento por eso. –parecía arrepentido. –En serio, todo fue un desastre, cuando me dejaste_

 _-Sí, claro. –ironizó, agudizando su mirada._

 _-Hablo con la verdad,_ _ **era un objeto extraño que flotaba bajo el sol.**_ _–exageró, pero al menos hizo reír a la chica._

 _-¿Le robaste escritos de poesía a Bocón de nuevo? –preguntó suspicaz con un toque de altanería._

 _Alvin sonrió._

 _-¿Lo ves? –preguntó tratando de acercarse. –Éramos el uno para el otro, quizá si lo volvemos a intentar, nosotros pod…_

 _Valka lo empujó para que reaccionara._

 _-No Alvin._ _ **Ya no digas nada**_ _. No va a funcionar, ni aunque me drogues ni amenaces… no voy a amarte._

 _-¿Por qué? –preguntó realmente dolido, sólo en ese momento y por primera vez se cuestionó si es que él la amaba._

 _-Alvin. –intentó hacerlo entrar en razón. –_ _ **Tú me derrumbaste, tú me deshiciste,**_ _no puedo olvidar tan fácilmente todo eso, después de eso, yo sólo_ _ **poco a poco en pedazos fui pegando mi interior,**_ _y lo logré._

 _El castaño estaba por rendirse, si no iba a estar con él por las buenas, por las malas sería._

 _-Desde que rompimos el compromiso, yo_ _ **me siento tan nueva**_ _, y… aunque digas que me amas, no es verdad, ya lo hemos hablado de eso, lo sabes. –terminó, cansada de repetir las mismas palabras._ _ **–Es inútil, lo intentes, se acabó, ya no me dueles**_ _, en realidad, nunca me dolió_ _ **. -**_ _ambos se miraron, Valka bastante cansada e impaciente, porque debía ir con Estoico y Alvin a punto de querer arrancarle el corazón. –Así que, por favo, no pretendo ser grosera, pero…_ _ **sólo vete**_ _._

 _Alvin apretó los puños, pero se contuvo._

 _Se apartó un poco y se dejó ver a la mujer que estaba de oyente._

 _-¿Así que tú eres Valka? –se puso de pie y la miró de arriba abajo. –Debo admitir que esperaba a una chica más dócil e interesada, pero realmente me sorprende tu actitud. Cualquier mujer habría aceptado a este joven para sacarla de la miseria en la que vives. –indicó._

 _Valka se sintió ofendida._

 _-¿La conozco? –preguntó._

 _La mujer sonrió de medio lado._

 _-No tienes el placer… yo soy Annek, la ruda… jefa de Escalofrío. –comentó, extendiendo sus brazos y bajando su capucha, esa que toda mujer de sociedad debe portar._

 _Valka se sorprendió, esa presencia no le daba buena espina._

 _-¿Y a qué debo el honor?_

 _La mujer se acercó a ella._

 _-He escuchado que Estoico tenía un amor secreto, así que eres tú. Qué decepción._

 _-¿Disculpe?_

 _-Tú eres la mujer que le robó el corazón a Estoico. –dijo tranquilamente._

 _Valka se hizo la desentendida._

 _-Disculpe, no sé de qué…_

 _Annek le arrebató de la manga la carta que Estoico le había dado._

 _-Ya basta, mi hija Brenda se casará con Estoico, pero él planea romper el compromiso… por ti._

 _Valka tragó saliva, en especial porque ella sacó una navaja._

 _-Lo lamento, señora, me gustaría controlar lo que siento._

 _-Es que no te entiendo, Valka… tienes la oportunidad junto a este buen varón de realizar tu vida, ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿24?_

 _-Veintidós. –corrigió._

 _-Con mayor razón tienes oportunidad de rehacer tu vida, no hay necesidad de que arruines la boda de mi hija, y mucho menos que estés por arruinar un pacto entre dos islas que ha llevado veinte años arreglar… todo por lo que crees sentir. –regañó sin perder la compostura de una "dama"._

 _-Si usted se ha enamorado sabrá que es difícil controlar lo que..._

 _-Claro que me he enamorado. –interrumpió enojada. –Pero también he aprendido a decirle adiós, y tú muchachita, hija de un pastor, debes entender que el amor es una debilidad; y sólo hay dos maneras de eliminarlo… muriendo o teniendo otro amor._

 _La castaña se asustó de más, no creyó que Alvin le traicionara así, en especial a su amigo._

 _-Estoico ya empacó y pronto irá a verte, sólo está hablando con mi esposo, preparando el viaje para Escalofrío… cree que no me he enterado de su romance contigo, pero la verdad es que lo sé todo, todo lo que tenga que ver con mi familia._

 _-¿También sabe que Brenda no ama a Estoico? –insinuó, ella estaba al borde del llanto._

 _Annek sonrió maléficamente._

 _-Claro que sé todo, incluso que ella está enamorada de Argus, un soldado, para variar… pero de eso me encargaré, por ahora, tú eres mi problema._

 _Valka se mordió el labio y miró lo arrugada que estaba la carta que Estoico le había mandado en manos de ella._

 _-¿No me dejará irme con Estoico, cierto?_

 _Annek sonrió, complacida._

 _-Oh, claro que sí. Irás y así como le robaste el corazón, ahora se lo destruirás._

 _Valka sonrió, conociendo esa amenaza._

 _-¿Y si no?, ya sé, me matará, o a mi padre, o a mis amigos… querida… eso será muy obvio y claro que le diré a Estoico, y no funcionará, o será peor si me mata a mí. –estableció._

 _Annek sonrió._

 _-No "querida", no es lo que quiero. Tú no me importas, ni tu miserable familia… no te haré nada a ti… sino a él._

 _Valka borró su sonrisa cínica._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Eliminarte a ti, sólo haría que Estoico te amara aún más, se aferraría a tu recuerdo y no se casaría con Brenda, porque sospecharía de mucho… pero si lo mato a él, el matrimonio con mi hija no se haría, pero como quiera la alianza podría establecerse, él sería un mártir y ambas islas podrían gozar de los trueques._

 _-¿Le haría tanto daño a las islas?_

 _Annek sonrió._

 _-No creo que aprendas que una mujer debe hacer muchos sacrificios por su esposo, y más por sus hijos. Mi hijo mayor, Fass heredará el trono en un años, Brenda no tendrá posibilidad de reinar, así que si no está Estoico, podemos arreglar el matrimonio incluso con Hamish, después de todo él es viudo._

 _Valka no creía la ambición de esa mujer._

 _-Estoico será jefe algún día, si nos permite estar juntos, le aseguro que él verá la manera de unificar los reinos, pero… no haga esto._

 _-No querida, lo harás tú. Y si o vas ahora mismo y rompes su corazón, yo misma le arrojaré una flecha tan rápido que atravesaré su pecho, porque mis hombres ya están en la cala donde tú y él se dan sus escapadas románticas, esperando mis órdenes para asesinarlo._

 _La castaña emitió un grito ahogado._

 _-Así que_ _ **sólo vete**_ _. Pierdes el tiempo._

 _La mirada de Valka se cristalizó._

 _-Espero que un día entienda el daño que le hace a cuanta persona le rodea, iniciando por sus hijos. –dijo decidida. –Pero yo no le romperé su corazón, antes de eso, yo me voy, y sé que él me buscaría hasta encontrarme._

 _Annek borró su sonrisa, lamentablemente ella tenía un plan "B"._

 _-Le dije que no aceptaría. –susurró Alvin, divertido._

 _La jefa de Escalofrío no vaciló ni un momento más._

 _Abrió su mano y se sopló un polvito a la mujer en su rostro. Al instante Valka se sintió diferente._

 _-¡No! –Valka recordó esa sensación. –No, no quiero. –rogó desesperada._

 _-Ve. –le ordenó Annek, quien le había puesto un poco de ese mismo veneno que Alvin utilizó con ella. –Por favor, no llegues tarde._

 _La mujer salió de la casa._

 _Valka resoplaba con furia y ojos llorosos, ahora le obligarían a hacer algo que ella no deseaba._

 _Alvin disfrutó que Estoico no se fuera a quedar con la mujer que él amaba, pero de todos modos se sintió mal por verla así._

 _ **-Ya no digas nada**_ _, Alvin_ _ **, sólo vete, hoy no quiero ya ni verte**_ _. –masculló fuertemente, con odio y rencor._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Notas de la autora:**

Ahora no hay notas…

Nos leemos mañana

 ****Gracias por leer y a los que dejan review también****

 **Dios los bendiga**

 ****Amai do****

Publicado: 26 de agosto de 2015


	10. Tenemos un secreto

Mi canción favorita!

Capítulo dedicado a todos aquellos que guardamos un secreto, con la esperanza que se convierta en amor…

.

.

.

.

 **-Shhhh, no digas nada-**

 **Capítulo 9:** Tenemos un secreto.

" _Un día de estos voy a robarte un beso"_

 **.**

 **.**

Estoico analizó la situación, no olvidaba la lección más importante que un jefe debe saber, pero tampoco podía olvidar lo que significa ser un jefe, es decir, ver su pueblo y luego por él.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con eso de que vaya por Astrid? -preguntó el pelirrojo.

Los jefes de Escalofrío se miraron entre sí, aunque al ver la reacción del jefe estallaron a carcajadas.

—Ay amigo, tienes la misma cara de sorpresa de hace veinticinco años, claro que no, sólo era una broma, ya nos habías dicho que tu hijo estaba enamorado de esa chica. –se relajó Argus dándole un golpe en la espalda. –Lo que quiero es asustar a mi hijo y decirle que deberá casarse con una chica de Berk para forjar una alianza, y de paso le abrimos los ojos a tu hijo, pero será sólo entre nosotros.

Por primera vez esa idea le pareció agradable al joven jefe, tal vez era hora de que su hijo abre los ojos.

-Pero nada es oficial, ¿cierto? –preguntó Estoico.

Brenda negó.

-Estoico, prometimos que jamás obligaríamos a nuestros hijos a casarse… creo que tanto tú como Argus y yo sabemos lo que es estar destinados a un matrimonio arreglado.

El hombre pelirrojo sonrió.

-A ver si mi hijo abre los ojos así. –se quejó.

-¿Eso es un sí? –preguntó Argus.

Estoico brindó su mano. – _ **Tenemos un secreto**_.

.

.

.

Desde que encontró ese viejo medallón en la isla deshabitada, algo dentro de Hipo cambió, desde el momento que vio por primera vez ese medallón consideró que ya era tiempo de aclarar sus sentimientos, además algo le decía que era correspondido por Astrid.

Ya no se enfatizaría en creer que no era digno de ella, nadie era digno de ella pero por alguna razón que él no llegaba a comprender, ella lo quería y si no era así pronto lo descubriría.

Así que después de decirle a su padre que no se casaría con nadie que no amara, pidió prestada una sección de la herrería en la isla Escalofrío, total ellos iban a regresar en unos días después de tres semanas viajando por el archipiélago para invitar a los jefes a la próxima firma de tratados.

Annek estaba viéndolo desde hace mucho rato con emoción, incluso no pudo reprimir un ligero gritito cuando vio que Hipo se levantaba la camisa para secarse el sudor de su frente, fue justo ese momento cuando le prestó atención y vio a la muchacha.

-No sabía que estabas allí, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? –preguntó Hipo al ver que la muchacha estaba recargada en el umbral de la puerta con su camiseta. Ella caminó elegantemente y le dio un pedazo de tela para que se limpiara. Lo aceptó de manera reservada e incluso Chimuelo se rio por lo tímido que era su jinete, así que para que él se las arreglara solo, se fue del taller.

— Muchas gracias, reptil traidor. — regañó Hipo una vez que se ajustó la prenda de nuevo.

El castaño se ruborizó por la confianza que la chica le mostraba.

Se separó un poco de ella y siguió con su labor. —¿Qué te trae por aquí? creí que no te llamaba la atención la herrería.

Annek asintió con la vista el trabajo que hacía y le llamó la atención la joya que estaba elaborando con sus propias manos

-¿Y ese collar? se ve que es oro muy fino.

Hipo asintió. -Sí, es un encargo que me solicitaron. — mintió.

Los ojos de Ana brillaron como el oro también lo hacía.

-Y aparte es un regalo de compromiso, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó emocionada.

Hipo no pudo contener su nerviosismo al verse descubierto. — No, no es el compromiso. Es sólo un regalo.

Annek lo miro feliz y emocionada.

-Muchas gracias Hipo, me encanta el oro, gracias por fabricarme este collar sólo para mí. –dijo feliz, a punto de tomarlo entre sus manos.

El castaño se alarmó, ese collar le había llevado dos días de trabajo, era obvio que no lo iba a regalar a cualquiera, ese collar ya tenía dueña.

-Lo… siento, Annek. –dijo, apartándolo de la piedra donde lo estaba puliendo. –No es para ti.

La pelinegra lo miró con recelo.

-¿Qué dices?

El tono áspero asustó a Hipo. Sabía que si una mujer se enojaba y quería algo, debía dárselo, pero ese collar simplemente no le pertenecía.

-Es… es para alguien más.

-Vamos, no seas gracioso… ya sé que en estas semanas te has enamorado de mí, no tienes que ocultarlo más. -luchando por llegar hasta el collar, pero cada vez que intentaba, Hipo lo alzaba más.

-No, Annek, no confundas las cosas. –pidió Hipo, empezando a correr por la herrería.

La muchacha pensó que se trataba de un juego, pero no había nada más alejado que eso, por lo que comenzó a jugar como si se tratara de las atrapadas.

-No, entiende, no… no me interesas.

-Ya, Hipo, deja de… hacerte el difícil. –le dijo cuando logró acorralarlo. –Eres demasiado guapo, montas n dragón, serás jefe y también… hueles muy bien. –comentó, aspirando el olor de sudor del chico.

Hipo sintió que caía en un abismo, quitarse a esa chica sería más difícil de lo que creyó.

-Anda, por favor… por favor… sólo un beso. –rogó la adolescente loquilla.

Hipo hizo hacia atrás su cabeza.

Justo en ese momento, se escuchó un rugido, Chimuelo llegó en el momento más oportuno.

La chica se asustó por ver al dragón en modo bravo, por lo que trató de acurrucarse al chico, pero éste e iba legándose de ella.

-¿No me va a hacer daño? –preguntó asustada y desconfiada.

-No, a menos que tú me hagas algo a mí. –enfatizó.

Annek se quedó quieta.

Hipo agradeció a su dragón.

-De acuerdo, Ann… lamento mucho si mi actitud cortes de llegó a confundir, pero la verdad es que este collar no es para ti.

La pelinegra pareció entender.

-¿El collar ya tiene dueña? –preguntó dolida, temiendo la respuesta.

Hipo asintió. –Sí… igual que mi corazón.

.

.

.

.

 _Estoico y Valka estaban completamente sudados y respirando con dificultad._

 _-¿Estas bien? –le preguntó el chico, temiendo por la salud de la castaña._

 _Valka asintió. –Sí. –respondió al ponerse de pie. –Es sólo que nunca había corrido con tanto obstáculo._

 _Estoico se apoyó en sus rodillas y se limpió el sudor._

 _-Correr así te ayuda a escapar del dragón. –le dio un poco de agua que llevaba en un jarrón. –Sólo falta apuntarle con el hacha o la espada, lo que tengas al alcance._

 _Valka asintió, tomó su espada y la sujetó, pero de inmediato, Estoico se colocó detrás de ella para corregir su postura y el agarre._

 _-Acerca tu mano a la empuñadura, abre las piernas y…_

 _-Eso no se le dice a una mujer. –bromeó Valka, haciendo reír al chico._

 _-Lo siento, jamás había entrenado a una chica, pero debo admitir que eres muy buena alumna._

 _Valka le sonrió abiertamente y Estoico entendió que desde ese día, no podría vivir sin su sonrisa._

 _Cada entrenamiento fue más y más difícil cada vez, pero al mismo tiempo lo volvió más y más dulce por compartir esos momentos llenos de acción y ternura, durante los cuales, ambos descubrieron facetas nuevas de sí mismos y del otro._

 _Ese era el último día de entrenamiento, al día siguiente sería la prueba de ella para convertirse en vikinga y ser de las pocas mujeres que habían decidido unirse al clan como guerreras._

 _Para celebrar tal entrenamiento, Valka preparó un poco de alimento, bueno, ella lo llevó, Gylda fue quien preparó todo porque no iba a dejar que su amiga hiciera de cenar conociendo sus raros toques culinarios._

 _-Sabes Valka,_ _ **no olvido el día en que te vi**_ _, cuando regrese de Escalofrío. Sé que_ _ **ibas muy abrazada**_ _,_ _ **no sé si enamorada**_ _, pero no creí que tuvieras la fuerza ni la actitud para pasar por encima del estilo de vida vikingo y hacer todo lo posible por romper el compromiso con Alvin. –comentó, empezando una conversación._

 _La castaña sonrió de medio lado. –Supongo que sorprendí a más de uno._

 _-Eso puedes asegurarlo._

 _-No me gusta hacerme notar, no lo hago a propósito, es sólo que tengo mis ideales y, supongo que eso me hace ser quien soy. –mencionó, encogiendo sus hombros, dando una mordida a ese pescado asado._

 _La chica se ruborizó, más cuando Estoico le alzó el rostro._

 _-Creo que si luchas mañana con esa misma tenacidad que te caracteriza, podrás matar a todo un arsenal._

 _Valka sonrió halagada. –No exageres. –le dio un golpecito en el brazo. -¿Cómo voy a pagarte estas lecciones de entrenamiento?_

 _Estoico hizo un ademán con la mano. –No es nada, si ganas será mi paga._

 _-Hablo en serio, sé que no soy tan buena alumna._

 _-Sí lo eres, es sólo que por alguna razón desconozco qué te impide matar al dragón._

 _-Creo que es un ser vivo._

 _-Es una bestia._

 _Valka rodó los ojos, mientras ella no tuviera claro sus argumentos no podría defenderlos._

 _-Como digas._

 _Ese día, Estoico también aprendió que no le gustaba cuando ella se rendía, así que trató de animarla._

 _-Si crees ue vale la pena cuidar a los dragones, quizá un día lo logres, pero mientras, ellos son los enemigos. –comentó espontáneamente._

 _Valka le sonrió._

 _-Creo ciegamente que un día serás un gran jefe, Estoico. –recordó. –Y yo estaré muy orgullosa de vivir en tu aldea._

 _Estoico miró al cielo, como si le diera una respuesta, empezaba a oscurecer._

 _-A veces me gustaría tener una razón suficientemente fuerte para declinar, mientras no la encuentre, seguiré firme en la línea sucesora. Después de todo, un jefe es un jefe primero, y un hombre después…_

 _-Eso es algo triste, ¿de qué sirve estar destinado a algo si no eres feliz? –preguntó con ternura._

 _-Soy feliz, quizá no salto de alegría, o no he encontrado algo que me haga sentir así, pero lo soy… además, mi destino es ayudar los demás y eso… no le digas nadie, guarda el_ _ **secreto**_ _, me gusta._

 _Tras escuchar eso, Valka se enamoró más de él._

 _-Confirmado, me sorprendes…_

 _-No tanto como tú a mí. –una idea cruzó por su cabeza. –Ése puede ser el pago, Val. Sorpréndeme todos los días y considera pagadas las clases._

 _La castaña sonrió feliz._

 _-Trato hecho, así que si quieres que te sorprenda, quién sabe, quizá_ _ **un día de estos voy a robarte un beso**_ _. –amenazó, aunque dentro de ella nada le hubiese hecho más feliz que robárselo en ese momento._

 _-Hazlo, después de todo ya me robaste el corazón. –susurró de manera apenas audible, Valka no alcanzó a escuchar tan confesión._

 _Valka le brindó una sonrisa interesada._

 _-Muy bien, eso significa que_ _ **entre tú y yo tenemos un secreto**_ _._

 _-Así es mi lady._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Habían pasado muchas cosas interesantes desde que Estoico y Valka iniciaron su relación._

 _Había compartido sueños, anécdotas, miedos, frustraciones y también anhelos que ni siquiera ellos se atrevían a asumir._

 _-Al parecer no sabes bailar. –opinó Valka al verlo tropezarse con sus pies._

 _-Y tú muy buena. –bromeó, alzando su barbilla para besarla._

 _-Tal vez mejor que tú. –azuzó, empezando un jueguito._

 _-Sabes…_ _ **por eso te hice esta canción, para que bailaras**_ _. Bueno, me ayudó Bocón a ponerle la música y todo eso. –confesó. –_ _ **Falta tu nombre**_ _, descuida_ _ **, es precaución pero va dedicada**_ _._

 _-Oh, Estoico, es hermosa. –agradeció. –Tomando el papel cuy título decía "En las danzas y en los sueños"_

 _El joven miró fascinado a la mujer que tenía enfrente._

 _-Te amo Valka,_ _ **sé que en encontrarte me tardé**_ _, mejor dicho, me tardé en darme cuenta que te amo y que quiero formar una familia contigo. –confesó susurrando sobre sus labios._

 _Valka quiso llorar por la sinceridad._

 _-Yo también Estoico._

 _-Sólo espero el día en que dejemos de escondernos en el bosque y podamos decirle al mundo que este secreto puede volverse amor._

 _La castaña sonrió nuevamente, antes de perderse entre sus labios._

 _-Creo que desde hace mucho que ya es amor._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Annek dio un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó asustada. -¿Quién es tu enamorada?

Hipo resopló, no le gustaba andar divulgando sus sentimientos.

-Eso no te incumbe, y por respeto a ella no hablaré de amor.

La pelinegra se dirigió a la salida.

-Hipo, yo te amo.

El castaño sonrió enternecido, y de cierta forma se sintió culpable por no corresponderle.

-No, Annek. Amas la idea de estar enamorada, pero no lo estás. Además, _**acuérdate que existe alguien junto a mí**_.

La hija de los jefes agudizó su mirada.

-Claro que sí, _**ya sé que existe alguien más en tu corazón**_ _,_ y también sé de memoria un dicho antiguo de la isla burglar que mis padres me han dicho, _**que todo se vale en la guerra y en el amor**_ _,_ así que, mi estimado Hipo, lucharé por tu corazón.

Se dio media vuelta y se fue, echando humos. _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ****Gracias por leer y a los que dejan review también****

 **Dios los bendiga**

 ****Amai do****

Publicado: 27 de agosto de 2015


	11. Revolución

.

.

.

 **-Cambia las cosas-**

 **Capítulo 11:** Revolución.

" _En vez de armas, corazones"._

 **.**

 _._

 _._

 _La alarma seguía sonando demasiado._

 _Ni si quiera le habían dado oportunidad a Estoico y a Valka de disfrutar ese momento de felicidad en el que celebraran el inicio de su compromiso._

 _Después de los malentendidos ocasionados por la jefa de Escalofrío, Annek, Estoico, en compañía de sus amigos Hofferson, su primo Patón, Bocón, Gylda y los enamorados "brutos" que se fueron de colados, fue a recuperar a Valka que había escapado, por lo que un par de semanas después, Estoico regresó De Escalofrío, con el compromiso roto y ayudado a su amiga Brenda con su casamiento con el hombre que en verdad amaba._

 _Pero esos recuerdos ya habían pasado, en ese momento sólo estaba el ataque de pesadillas monstruosas que amenazaban al pueblo de Berk._

 _-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Estoico a su padre. -¿Cómo llegaron?_

 _-¿De qué otra forma? –retó. –Seguramente olieron la nueva camada de ovejas. –Por favor hijo, tú y los jóvenes resguarden los rebaños y ayuden a los niños a entrar a los refugios._

 _El hijo del jefe asintió, junto con su sequito leal._

 _-Esos reptiles sabrán con quienes se metieron. –mencionó Erick, alzando su hacha con su mano._

 _-¿En qué ayudo yo, señor? –se atrevió a preguntar Valka._

 _Hamish no tuvo mucho tiempo para observarla, pues lo que quería era resguardar su isla, sin embargo, no pudo ignorar el anillo que tenía en su mano ni la pulsera de oro que yacía en la otra._

 _Una punzada nostálgica apareció en él. Recordó cuando él le dio esa pulsera a la mujer que amaba, y más tarde cuando él le pidió a su hijo que se la diera a la mujer que le robara el corazón._

 _La vida tenía una extraña y sutil manera de burlarse del pasado y el destino._

 _Respiró, no l convencía esa chica, pero también sabía que era necesario que su hijo fuera feliz._

 _-Defiende Berk. –pidió, entregándole un hacha, misma que muchos años después, su hijo Hipo quemaría en su primer entrenamiento para matar dragones._

 _El caos se apoderó de todo, especialmente cuando los últimos rayos de luz se desvanecieron por el horizonte._

 _La guerra contra los dragones parecía que jamás terminaría._

 _Valka y su amiga Gylda se fueron a los refugios para organizar a la gente que intentaba entrar allí._

 _-No he visto a mi padre. –comentó la castaña después de ver a los refugiados._

 _-Debe estar en la aldea. –optimizó la fiel amiga._

 _-Él no puede luchar debido a su pie._

 _-Tal vez está ayudando de otra manera._

 _Valka conocía muchas veces en las que él había intentado hacer locuras para defender lo que era suyo, por lo tanto ella tenía una pequeña idea de donde podría estar._

 _-Fue a proteger a las ovejas. –supuso, aterrada, por más que le gustaran los dragones y los admirara por ser tan hermosas criaturas, seguía con el conocimiento de que eran bestias salvajes. No vaciló ni un segundo más y se encaminó a su casa, en concreto fue hacia donde su padre tenía los corrales con las ovejas, para evitar que ella se escaparon. Fue corriendo y encontró a su padre dándole bastonazos a los reptiles que intentaban robar alguna cría de rebaño._

 _-¡No te llevarás a mis ovejas! –exclamaba el viejo._

 _Cuando Valka vio esa acción suicida quiso ir a reprenderlo pero también vio en los dragones mucho miedo y temor, como si dentro de ella sólo se enfocara en magnificar las cualidades positivas de esas criaturas._

 _-Padre, deja que se lleven a las ovejas, de esa manera tú estarás a salvo. — gritó, colocando sus manos alrededor de su boca para escuchar mejor._

 _Por un segundo el viejo agrio volteó a ver a su hija y se espantó por verla allí._

 _Estaba a punto de hacerle caso, pero al distraerse de su objetivo, ocasionó que un dragón lo tomara de los hombros y fuera alzado por los aires._

 _-¡Padre!, no._

 _Valka sintió que era la última vez que tendría la oportunidad de ver a su padre, y no se equivocó._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ningún plan que había ideado había funcionado._

 _En su inseguridad y en su afán de conseguir algo, sintió que debía hacer algo trascendental y que destruyera todo lo que Estoico tenía y él no. Intentó convencer al jefe de Escalofrío para asustar Valka, pero todo resultó contraproducente, pues lo único que consiguió fue que Estoico y Valka se dieran cuenta de lo muy leales y lo muy enamorados que estaban uno del otro. Así que empezó a idear otro plan, y en sus múltiples pensamientos negativos que tenía se dio cuenta que no era el único que estaba en desacuerdo con el jefe, y en este caso con Estoico._

 _-¿Estás seguro que funcionará, Salvaje? –preguntó Alvin, trayendo huevos de dragón en el galeón._

 _-Por supuesto, escuché que unos piratas del sur utilizaron estos mismos métodos para acabar con un arsenal. Fácilmente destruirás Berk, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, mientras hay una batalla, aprovechas para salvar a Valka, ella estará agradecida contigo y de paso sabrás cómo defender a Berk, todos estarán en deuda contigo._

 _Alvin sonrió._

 _Estoico era su amigo, pero siempre había envidiado todo de él._

 _Por lo tanto evitaría a toda costa que Valka fuera de él._

 _-De acuerdo, Salvaje._ _ **Iniciemos una revolución**_ _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Casas incendiadas._

 _El Gran Salón casi destruido._

 _Ya no había puentes._

 _El humo se respiraba en cada parte de Berk, nublando por completo los pulmones de los soldados y guerreros._

 _-Hamish, son demasiados, jamás habíamos tenido tantos dragones. –expresó Patón, resguardándose detrás de su escudo cuando un Nadder le mandó espinas._

 _-¿Qué hacemos, padre? –preguntó Estoico después de toser._

 _Pánico era poco._

 _-_ _ **Dale fuego**_ _. –opinó el jefe levantando su hacha, apuntando a las catapultas para que lanzaran más y más roas que destruyeran a los dragones._

 _Ese atrevimiento alentó a los demás, incluso al mismo Estoico._

 _-Y_ _ **griten fuerte**_ _. –aconsejó con una voz predominante de jefe._

 _Bocón se colocó a su lado, al igual que los Hofferson._

 _-_ _ **Ya no hay marcha atrás.**_ _–dijo Erick, siendo el primero en aventurarse._

 _El futuro jefe se alegró de tener ese equipo de trabajo, también los siguió, pero al ir detrás de ellos se percató que había una voz que reconocería a leguas de distancia… Valka, estaba en problemas._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Las reuniones en la aldea del archipiélago fueron bastante rápidas, a pesar de que eran casi dos meses fuera de Berk, lo bueno es que en un par de días Hipo regresaría con su padre Berk.

En esos meses, el castaño había madurado bastante, había sido buena idea que acompañara a su padre.

Aprendió de diplomacia, de tratados, historia, acuerdos, protocolos, y a aunque él tratada de convencerse y demostrarle a los demás que no le importaba nada de eso, la verdad es que hacía un excelente trabajo.

-Misión cumplida, Estoico. –felicitó Bocón. –Al final te saliste con la tuya, el muchacho aprendió lo que un heredero debía aprender. –reconoció.

Estoico le dio un sorbo a su bebida mientras veía a su hijo rodeado de algunas damiselas de esa última isla.

-Por un momento creí que sí lo iba a comprometer. –mencionó el jefe de la lejana Berk.

-Sí, lo bueno es que fue un engaño, el compromiso de Hipo ni el de Astrid con Fass.

El otro varón estaba a punto de pedirle que cerrara la boca cuando de la nada apareció Hipo golpeando la mesa.

-¿Todo fue falso? –preguntó enojado, sin dejar de mirar a su progenitor.

Estoico cerró los ojos y después desvió la mirada hacia el suelo.

-¿Tienes idea de lo estuviste a punto de causar tú y tu idea? –preguntó retóricamente.

-Hijo… no hagas un escándalo aquí. –pidió, entrecerrando la boca, al notar que varios aldeanos y parte del consejo se le quedaban viendo.

-El escandalo lo haré cuando llegue a Berk. –habló molesto, empezando a caminar hacia atrás. –No creí que fueras tan desleal, no conmigo.

Estoico se levantó también, provocando que todos se callaran.

-No le hables así a tu padre. –exigió golpeando la mesa.

Hipo rio con cinismo. Se sentía usado, se sentía que no le importaba a su padre como hijo, sino sólo como heredero al trono.

-No le hablo así a mi padre… se lo digo a mi jefe.

Dio media vuelta y se fue del Gran Salón.

Amablemente, los aldeanos fingieron no ver nada, pero había un comensal que estaba en representación de una tribu, el cual fue muy atento a las palabras.

-Igual que el padre… el punto débil es el corazón. –se acarició el bigote y fue con su jefe para darle la última noticia para idear un plan y ponerlo en marcha el próximo mes que irían a Berk.

Bocón se hizo el ciego y el sordo, no quería que otra palabra empeorara la situación.

-Deberías ir a hablar con él. –bueno, esa última frase sí la había planeado.

.

.

.

 _Estoico corrió, corrió, corrió más hasta saltó y logró desequilibrar al dragón que traía colgando al padre de Valka._

 _La castaña miró con asombro el acto heroico de él y lo amó aún más cuando logró bajar a su padre._

 _El pesadilla monstruosa no se detuvo, cuando el viejo estuvo en el suelo, se dirigió de nuevo a su atacante, abrió la boca para herirlo, pero una mano se interpuso._

 _Después de eso, sólo fue un grito desgarrador que aturdió a los mismos dragones._

 _-No. –musitó Valka, impactada por todo lo que había ocurrido._

 _-Bocón. –se alarmó el hijo del jefe._

 _Ese día, fue cuando el bueno y fiel amigo Bocón, perdió su mano, sólo por ayudar a sus mejores amigos._

 _Valka corrió a auxiliarlo, pero era tarde, el dragón le había arrancado su miembro y había salido volano hacia la luna._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Estoico corrió en dirección hacia donde había ido su vástago.

Como se lo había supuesto, estaba preparando la silla de montar en Chimuelo.

-Hipo... ¿podemos hablar? –preguntó acercándose.

El mencionado le dio una mirada llena de reproche.

-Depende, ¿hablaras con la verdad?

Estoico suspiró.

-Sí, con toda la verdad. Con la verdad que todo hijo de un jefe debe saber.

Se sentó bajo el muelle y su padre lo siguió.

-¿Cuál es la verdad? –preguntó Hipo.

Estoico miró la luna y recordó todo lo que había pasado en ese lugar donde ahora estaba sentado con su hijo.

-Los matrimonios entre los hijos de los jefes se han acordado desde siempre, por ejemplo… los jefes de la isla burglar acordamos que tú te casarías con su hija. –confesó en tono de broma, claramente nostálgico.

-¿En serio?

-Oh, sí. Pero también fue de broma. –agregó. –Aunque si los dioses quieren, sí te casarás con ella. –susurró lo último, sin que Hipo escuchara.

-¿Y eso qué?

-Eso significa que tu madre y yo, al igual que los jefes de Escalofrío decidimos que nuestros hijos serían los únicos que elegirían casarse con quienes ellos amaran. Les daríamos esa oportunidad que a nosotros nos negaron en su momento.

-¿A ti te comprometieron? –preguntó sorprendido, y se asustó más cuando escuchó una afirmación. -¿Con mi mamá?

El pelirrojo quiso llorar por recordar la amargura de su corazón en esas fechas.

-No… con la segunda hija del jefe de Escalofrío, la princesa vikinga Brenda.

Hipo abrió los ojos ante la confesión.

-¿Esa es la historia que me querías contar? –preguntó suspicaz.

Estoico sonrió. –Sí hijo mío, y de esa historia de lucha, amor y sueños… tú eres el resultado.

Por primera vez en su vida, Hipo entendió que un jefe no tenía la vida fácil, al contrario, él era un jefe y un hombre después.

.

.

.

 _Tras toda una noche de pelea, la batalla contra los dragones terminó._

 _Se llevaron mucha ovejas, ganado, destruyeron la armería, las casas resultaron sumamente dañadas, y ni mencionar lo heridos._

 _Valka, como aprendiz de curandera estaba atendiendo las heridas de los lesionados, especialmente las de su padre y Bocón._

 _Pero en esa cruenta batalla, el precio por la paz y tregua fue muy caro: el jefe había sido atravesado por estacas al caer de un barranco, y lo que era aun peor, el hijo del jefe también se debatía entre la vida y la muerte._

 _Valka, cuando se enteró de la fea noticia, decidió que era momento de ir a ver a Estoico, pero las entradas estaban muy controladas, básicamente sólo podían entrar miembros del consejo para monitorear la salud de los jefes._

 _-¿Segura que no puedo pasar? –preguntó Valka, desesperada._

 _Gylda le negó._

 _-No pude pasar yo, y eso que le iba a atender las heridas._

 _Alvin estaba algo alertado._

 _No logró salvar a Valka._

 _No se puso de acuerdo su plan._

 _Dio órdenes, pero nadie lo siguió, al menos no nadie de quienes él quería._

 _Sus órdenes e ideas fueron un fiasco, pues eso sólo provocó que las casas se incendiaran… eso lo llevó a la idea, ¿y si alguien descubría que él había llevado a los dragones?_

 _Sacudió su cabeza, nadie lo sabría._

 _Pero debía empezar a remediar las cosas._

 _Tal vez, si el jefe veía en él una buena oportunidad, lo podía nombrar sucesor, después de todo, él era miembro del consejo de Berk…_

 _Eso le dio una idea, quizá podía ingresar a la choza del jefe y llevar a Valka._

 _Si lo lograba, ella se despediría de él, y quedaría bien parado, después de todo, no fue tan mala idea._

 _Aprovechó cuando el consejo se retiró de la choza, entró con la castaña bajo el pretexto de limpiar sus heridas, por lo que los vigilantes accedieron._

 _-Anda, Valka._ _ **Dale ya su medicina**_ _. –le guiño un ojo el vikingo._

 _La muchacha estaba casi llorando de agradecimiento, tanto que no pudo reprimir un abrazo que le brindó a él una vez que estuvieron adentro_

 _-¿Qué le doy? –preguntó, empezando a ver a su alrededor, encontró unas hierbas molidas por lo que dedujo que eran para que el ardor y la infección pasaran._

 _Alvin sonrió, quizá en el fondo sí amaba a esa mujer._

 _-_ _ **Dale amor, todo su amor**_ _._

 _La chica sonrió y se adentró al cuarto. Vio al jefe moribundo y a Estoico envuelto en vendas._

 _En cuando el pelirrojo mejor la vio, el alma le volvió._

 _-Mi vida. –susurró, tratando de hacer el esfuerzo por enderezarse._

 _-No, no hagas esfuerzo. –rogó, arrodillándose para estar a la altura de la cama._

 _Sin mencionar nada más, Valka se quedó acariciando su rostro y limpiando las manchas de sangre y el sudor que salía._

 _-Esos dragones son más fuertes que yo, en mis sueños creí que sería capaz de vencerlos… pero…_

 _-Shh… -impidió Valka. –Tranquilo, amor… creo que un día habrá alguien lo suficientemente fuerte para librar una batalla contra ellos, ya verás…_ _ **en vez de armas, corazones**_ _. –musitó llorando por el estado en que él se encontraba._

 _-Sí… corazones, como el que me robaste._

 _-Así es, como el que tú también me robaste a mí._

 _Tal vez esos chicos creían que nadie los veía, pero Alvin no se había perdido oportunidad de verlos, ni tampoco el jefe._

 _-Entonces… sí se aman. –afirmó Hamish, con lo poco que le quedaba de fuerza._

 _-Señor, no se esfuerce de más. Podría empeorar su salud, todos en el pueblo están pidiendo por usted._

 _El jefe sonrió derrotado._

 _-Ya es mi hora, perdí en esta_ _ **revolución**_ _de mi pueblo. –dijo, casi inaudiblemente._

 _-Padre… -rogó Estoico, enderezándose con ayuda de Valka, estirando su mano para tocarlo._

 _El efe le sonrió orgulloso._

 _-Serás un gran jefe, hijo, pero tengo una última pregunta para ti, para ustedes._

 _Estoico y Valka se miraron confusos._

-¿Se aman? ¿Se aman tanto como para casarse? –cuestionó esperanzado.

Los chicos se miraron, la respuesta era obvia.

-Sí. **Nuestros sueños ya no pueden callar, ni esperar**. Amo a Valka, más que a mi propia vida… iba a dejar el trono por ella, padre…

-Lo sé, me lo dijo Annek. Pero si es así, hijo… _no dejes ir la felicidad. No permitas que nada te impida ser feliz, a todo lo que hagas_ _ **dale vida, adrenalina, vibra**_ _, pero sobretodo,_ _ **dale amor, todo tu amor**_ _y así serás feliz al lado de esta gran mujer…_ recuerda lo que te dije anoche, no cometas los mismos errores que yo.

Tanto hijo como padre dejaron caer una lágrima.

-Padre… no puedo con todo.

-Claro que podrás, eres mi hijo, heredero al trono y legitimo jefe de Berk. Lo llevas en la sangre, Estoico, te prometo que de una forma u otra… _siempre estaré contigo_ , hijo mío.

Valka apretó las manos de Estoico, nunca lo había sentido flaquear.

En ese triste momento, el jefe de Berk había muerto.

La tristeza incrementaría en la isla, así como la envidia de Alvin.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

En un fic de **Amai do** siempre hay al menos un muerto, y este no es la excepción.

 ****Gracias por leer y a los que dejan review también****

 **Dios los bendiga**

 ****Amai do****

Publicado: 29 de agosto de 2015


	12. Sólo pienso en ti

N/A: le agrego una versión más al escrito todo es el POV de algún personaje, espero que adivinen de quién se trata cada uno, todos son diferentes y se separan por los conocidos puntos.

Como así se llama la canción para este capi, pensé que sería lindo hacer sólo POV en tiempo presente.

.

.

.

 **-Deja un vacío en donde debería estar el corazón-**

 **Capítulo 12:** Sólo pienso en ti

" _Quiero regresar mi vida al tiempo, sintiendo que nunca te perdí"._

 **.**

 _._

 _._

Por más que intentara dormir, simplemente no podía.

Por lo que me pasé toda la noche en vela.

Ese día era el aniversario de la despedida más triste que he podido tener, o mejor dicho, una despedida que no tuve oportunidad de dar.

Desconocía qué había sido de ella.

No sabía dónde estaba mi Valka.

A veces soñaba y creía que ella estaba viva y que algún día regresaría a estar con ella.

Pero ese día, dieciocho años antes, Valka había sido raptada por un dragón.

Suspiré largamente, como a ella le molestaba que lo hiciera. Reí un poco por recordar las primeras noches que pasamos juntos y resoplaba fuertemente en su cuello al grado de despertarla, haciendo que una pelea de **_almohada_ ** comenzara.

Mi hijo estaba entusiasmado por eso, al parecer extraña Berk le había ayudado a darse cuenta de lo que tenía, y eso era bastante bueno, porque al menos ahora ya iba decidido a dejar de esperar a que Astrid le diera señas, pues a esa pobre muchacha ya no le quedaban más señales por enviarle.

-¿Listo papá? –preguntó Hipo, entrando al cuarto que el jefe de la isla había tenido a bien prestarme durante el último día de nuestra estadía fuera de Berk.

Tomé mi maleta, si se le puede decir maleta, era un costal de papas, pero le tenía cariño, pues mi Valka lo tejió, no recuerdo bien para qué, pero lo hizo.

-Claro, hijo.

Hipo no me había dicho nada respecto a su relación con Astrid.

En esas semanas había sido difícil hablar de eso, pero también había sido más complicado hablar de las responsabilidades de jefe, mismas que algún día él tenía que tomar.

Pero le daría tiempo al tiempo. Con ver su mirada ansiosa era más que suficiente entender que aunque hubiese sido poco, había logrado algo, que mi hijo no perdiera la oportunidad de ser feliz con su corazón, aunque la hija de mis amigos se lo hubiese robado, de la misma sutil, ligera y hermosa manera que mi valquiria me lo robó a mí.

Mi Valka, _**aun tengo rastros de tus besos**_.

.

.

.

Hipo regresa hoy.

Ay, hijo de trol, si supieras que desde que viniste a tu visita rápida _**sólo pienso en ti**_

Pero la verdad es que me quedé algo preocupada… ¿qué era eso de que nadie más podía con ese encargo que le habían dado?

No sé qué haría sin él.

Tengo una extraña y rara manera de pensar en él. Como si fuera necesario verlo todo los días, pero también, necesito saber que él es bien y… ¡Ah!, maldita tía Gylda con su plática de amores de anoche, me quedé pensando en eso todo el día.

Y sí, tuve que confesarle que nos hemos dado **besos** escuetos para que me dejara en paz, sólo espero que no se haga un chisme de eso.

-Hola, Astrid… ¿cómo estás?

No tengo ganas de voltear ni por un segundo.

Aunque en los últimos meses Patán ya no ha sido tan insistente, lo cual agradezco demasiado, pobrecita de la nueva víctima de él, eso sólo que me fastidia el hecho de que él se tome tanta confianza conmigo.

-Bien, Patán, gracias por preguntar. –le respondo de manera cortante, espero que entienda la indirecta.

-Oye, hermosa, ¿quieres ir a volar?

Estúpido.

-No… prometí ayudarle a mi tía a tejer. –miento.

-¿Tejes? ¿me podrías hacer un chaleco con la "S" de Súper Patán?

De acuerdo, "estúpido" se queda corto.

-No. –si sigue hablando le daré un golpe tan fuerte, por lo que le amenazo con el puño.

Me ve aterrado, de seguro recuerda los golpes de la semana pasada.

-Tranquila Astrid, _**sigo herido**_ por tu amabilidad al arrojarme a los espinos.

Me rio por dentro, esa fue una escena que he repetido en mi mente muchas veces, gracias a eso, la última semana ha sido bastante relajada.

-Pues no pienso cambiar, disculpa, ya sabes a lo que te enfrentas si me buscas, lo sé… sólo quería decirte si deseabas ir a volar, ya que hoy llega Hipo y puede que quieras ir con los demás jinetes a…

-¿Hipo regresa hoy? –interrumpo sus palabras.

-Sí… es ventaja de tener como padre al segundo al mando de la isla…

Ni escucho las boberías que dice, me quedo pensando…

Hipo, _**aunque te encuentres lejos, tu recuerdo no se va**_

-¿A qué hora llega? –pregunto impaciente, tanto que lo agarro de los hombros.

-Creo… creo que en la segunda hora, pues debían venirse antes de que el sol saliera, de hecho en el Gran Salón están preparando un almuerzo para dale la bienvenida.

Sonrío feliz.

Sonrío demasiado feliz.

Sonrío por tanta felicidad.

Me volteo a ver mi atuendo.

Es el que he usado los últimos meses, o quizá años… y…

¿Desde cuándo me interesa verme bien para él?

.

.

.

Berk.

Berk.

Berk.

Berk.

La verdad es que es una buena palabra para distraerme de lo que en realidad quiero hacer.

Estar aquí, de cierta manera me abrió los ojos.

Amo a Astrid.

Pero estaba permitiendo que mi miedo al rechazo fuera más grande que mi amor.

¿Los _**besos**_ que nos hemos dado significan algo?

Me gusta pensar que sí, pero no estoy completamente seguro.

¿Será lástima?

¿Se sentirá en deuda?

Muevo mi cabeza, incluso Chimuelo me pega con su oreja, bien sabe que estoy perdiendo el rumbo.

Volar me sirve para distraerme, es mi mundo, pero… también ocupo formar parte del mundo de los demás, o al menos en el mundo donde viven las personas que quiero.

Después de todo, volar, es _**mi**_ _**forma de enfrentar la vida**_.

Mi lady… desde que me fui, **sólo pienso en ti.**

-Hijo… -me llama mi padre desde su dragón, acercándose un poco.

Lo miro, orgulloso de ser su hijo.

La historia de él no es nada comparada con la mía, él y mi mamá lucharon por estar juntos, cuando lo lograron, el destino jugó con ellos.

Mi padre me dijo una cosa me llamó la atención anoche…

-¿Sí? –le preguntó.

Me señala al frente, y por fin veo mi hogar…

-Allí lo tienes, Berk.

Sonrío.

Cada vez que algo cambia en mí, cambia mi manera de ver la isla de mis antepasados, aunque sé que tarde o temprano terminaré por dirigir, de momento sólo quiero vivir allí.

 _Esto es Berk…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Berk.

Berk.

Berk.

Ese recuerdo me atormenta siempre.

Despierto y _**no quiero despertar**_.

No quiero sentir la culpa nuevamente.

 _ **Siento el frío y me cuesta respirar**_ siempre en el aniversario de este día.

Hoy hace dieciocho años que abandoné a Estoico, a Hipo, a mi historia, a mi vida.

Mi único consuelo es saber que les hice un bien.

No soportaría haber visto a mi hijo convertirse en un guerrero, porque sé que él será como su padre, y más si él lo crío.

Y aunque tuve la oportunidad de volver, no quiero ir a escuchar reproches.

Miro mi mano.

Allí sólo está mi anillo de bodas, y en la otra, el anillo que Estoico me dio.

Recuerdo ese día como el más feliz del mundo, la verdad es que me gustaría seguir viviendo esa época de mi vida.

 _ **Quiero regresar mi vida al tiempo, sintiendo que nunca te perdí, que nunca te falle**_

Que me repitas una y otra vez _**que en este corazón sigues viviendo, latiendo**_ como el corazón que forjamos juntos, pero no es posible, por mi culpa y mis ideales que jamás podré mostrarle al mundo

 _ **Pues solo pienso en ti**_ y por eso sé que jamás estarás de acuerdo conmigo ni con la paz de los dragones, ni con nada… tal vez si me hubiese quedado, o hubiese regresado, simple y sencillamente algo de esto nos hubiera separado.

Bien lo dijeron, las diferencias nos unen, pero entre nosotros hay demasiadas…

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Dios los bendiga**

 ****Amai do****

Publicado: 30 de agosto de 2015


	13. Regresa

**Todo este capi se lleva a cabo en el pasado, es decir, los flashbacks son en pasado, pero el tiempo presente se ubica en el pasado también.**

 **No creo que sea tan confuso.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Aprovecha el momento-**

 **Capítulo 13:** Regresa

- _Déjame un latido, porque te llevaste el mío-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Por más que deseara evitar ese viaje, debía hacerlo._

 _Estoico no estaba para nada preparado con ese paso que debía dar, le daba más miedo casarse sin amor que enfrentar a su padre._

 _Estaba recargado contra el mástil._

 _Veía las nubes inconscientemente recordó cuando él y Valka estaban en la cala, viendo las nubes y hallándole formas divertidas._

 _Pero ese viaje sería decisivo._

 _Días atrás Valka le había salido con que no lo quería y que sólo había jugado con él._

 _Nada que ver, con el apoyo de sus amigos fue a seguirla, la encontró y sin pedirle permiso la besó._

 _Ella le explicó que alguien, no le quiso decir quién, le obligó a decirle que la olvidará, pero la mentira y el engaño no fueron más grandes que todo el amor que se profesaban._

 _Si esa persona creía que_ _ **cada esperanza se hace sombra en el corazón,**_ _es porque sencillamente no tenía uno._

 _Apretó la pulsera debajo de sus prendas._

 _Valka le había regresado esa alhaja, se la volvería a dar cuando le pidiera matrimonio, lo cual esperaba fuera pronto._

 _Mientras tanto, debía desconfiar de todos._

 _Sus amigos estaban descartados, pues ellos lo ayudaron y Valka no miró mal a nadie cuando iban regresando._

 _-¿Estás bien hijo? –preguntó Hamish._

 _-Sí. –respondió. Su padre era el primero en la lista._

 _El jefe lo miró cauteloso, desde que habían ido a Berk él andaba muy alejado, esperaba que no fuera por el compromiso, aunque le agradó ver que su hijo trajera la pulsera._

 _-¿Se la darás a Brenda? –preguntó el jefe, algo emocionado._

 _Estoico retuvo la pulsera, sin saber qué decir._

 _-Es un gran detalle, después de lo que te conté de ese objeto, ha estado con el amor del jefe desde que…_

 _-Desde que se_ _ **deshojan las mañanas en Berk**_ _. Lo sé, desde siempre._

 _-Cuentale la leyenda a Brenda, y poco a poco verás que… olvidarás a Valka._

 _Estoico abrió los ojos impresionado._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _Hamish rio ante la ignorancia de su hijo._

 _-Es mi isla, yo sé lo que ocurre en ella. –comentó con seguridad, pero Estoico sólo entendió el trasfondo de las palabras._

 _Tal vez, él era el que había manejado todo._

 _-¿Tú obligaste a Valka a romperme el corazón? –preguntó enojado, queriendo golpearlo con_ _ **un puño de nostalgia**_.

 _-¿Qué dices? –preguntó, ahora el ignorante era él._

 _-No te hagas el que no sabe. Conoces lo que te estoy diciendo. Tú obligaste a Valka para que me dijera cosas horribles, pero ¿Qué crees?, no funcionaron, estamos más enamorados que nunca. –defendió_

 _Hamish, lejos de sentirse ofendido se sintió orgulloso._

 _-No le levantes la voz a tu jefe. –le dijo, irguiéndose._

 _Estoico lo miró retante._

 _-No lo hago a mi jefe, sino a mi padre._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Era increíble que ya hubiesen pasado tres años desde que Estoico y Valka se casaron.

Fue la noticia del archipiélago durante varias semanas.

Llegaron regalos de todas partes, pero esa no era la noticia, la noticia de ahora es que ya habían pasado varios años y no se daban señales de un heredero.

Pero… pronto cambiaría todo…

Valka se había sentido mal durante un par de semanas, como si su mundo diera vueltas y… ahora era oficial.

Después de varios años, era increíblemente maravilloso, y cuando Gylda le confirmó que estaba de encargo, su mundo no pudo ser más perfecto.

Estaba tejiendo, fue lo primero que se le ocurrió hacer cuando se enteró de eso.

Me gustaría que fuera una niña, pero mentiría si negaba que anhelaba un varón, sería muy hermoso para Estoico y para el pueblo en general.

Debía decirlo ya, porque no podía con esa emoción dentro de su cuerpo.

Escuchó a su esposo entrar a la casa.

-Hola, Val. ¿Cómo etuvo tu día? –preguntó después de darle un dulce beso y un abrazo.

-Bien… ¿y el tuyo?

-Lo de siempre, no hay mucho de nuevo, aunque aún siguen los comentarios desde que Alvin intentó hacer un alboroto por mi decisión de no pescar cerca de los acantilados.

-Esa fue una buena decisión, era peligroso. –agregó.

-Sí, tú me diste la idea. –recordó, haciendo ruborizar a su esposa.

Ese rubor le hizo pensar que ese día en específico tenía una mirada mucho más cautivante que antes.

-¿Está todo bien? –preguntó extrañado de verla tan relajada.

-Estoico… hoy me enteré que…

-¿Qué el mercader Johan llega mañana? ¿Quieres algo?

Valka negó, pero después pensó algo cuidadosamente.

-Bueno, quizá… quizá si necesitaremos algo.

-Tú dime, sabes que si pudiera comprarte el mundo lo haría.

Valka se mordió el labio.

Tomó su gruesa y áspera mano y la llevó hasta su vientre.

-Quizá necesitemos ropita de bebé… o una cuna. –dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-¿Por qué?

Hombres tan despistados como siempre.

-Mi amor… estoy embarazada.

Estoico dejó de respirar.

Apretó el vientre de ella, aunque con cuidado por temor a lastimarla.

Se quedó mirando al vacío, como si algo ocupara su mente.

-Estoico, _**regresa, regresa**_.

El pelirrojo sacudió su cabeza, no era un _**sueño**_ , era una hermosa realidad.

No podía decir nada.

-Espera Valka… _**déjame un suspiro porque te llevaste mío**_. –Valka rio por esa ocurrencia. -¿Es en serio?

La mujer soltó una lágrima.

-Sí, Estoico, vamos a tener un bebé.

Y por ese instante, todo fue perfecto.

.

.

.

.

 _Con ayuda de Bocón no tardó en encontrar al verdadero culpable._

 _Resultó que para sorpresa de la propia Brenda, Annek había sido la mente criminal de todo._

 _Lo que no quedaba resuelto era la manera en que ella había dado con Valka, pero eso lo averiguaría llegando a Berk._

 _De momento, él estaba tranquilo y feliz, porque Brenda había enfrentado a su padre, le había dicho la verdad, le había dicho que varios meses atrás, mucho antes de que la comprometieran con el heredero de Berk se había casado en secreto con Argus, que lo amaba demasiado y que ese amor ahora daba frutos, pues ella estaba embarazada._

 _Claro que se ganó una bofetada por parte de su padre, pero, sin planearlo, el embarazo extra marital había sido la única cláusula que rompía el compromiso arreglado._

 _Estoico se sintió bien de ayudar a su amiga, y no sólo eso, sino que ahora estaban invitados a la boda "oficial" de ellos, la cual se llevaría a cabo en la siguiente semana._

 _-Creo que debes dárselo a la mujer que amas, Estoico. –comentó la joven Brenda acompañada de Argus. –Este anillo lo compraste para la mujer que sería tu esposa, aun no conozco a Valka, pero espero que ella y tú vuelvan pronto, después de todo… serán los jefes de Berk._

 _Estoico sonrió al ver que el anillo seguía en la bolsita, que eél le regalo._

 _-Anda, ve y_ _ **regresa**_ _antes de que otro te la gane._

 _El pelirrojo sonrió, no sólo le daría el anillo que mucho tiempo antes compró, sino que ahora le daría el anillo y la pulsera._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Valka no soltaba los brazos de Estoico.

Las contracciones habían empezado a atacarla demasiado rápido.

Había luna llena, un frío atroz, pero también, como de costumbre, un ataque de dragones.

Dejar a Valka en la isla sería muy difícil y peligroso, por lo que la llevó a un refugio que su padre le platicó poco antes d morir.

Finn se había adelantado con su esposa Gylda a preparar el lugar, pues dentro, era muy probable que iniciara la labor de parto.

Estoico dejó a Valka sobre la tela que había sido puesta allí.

-Amor, no te vayas. –rogó la mujer, claramente asustada.

Estoico le besó la frente.

Mataré a esos dragones que llegaron en mal momento y regresaré. –prometió el jefe.

Valka se quedó sollozando, en parte por sentir un leve abandono y también por la falta de Estoico en ese momento importante.

Gothi también estaba allí, para dar fe y legalidad a lo que le ocurriera el hijo de los jefes.

-Hofferson, por favor cuida a Valka, hay dragones por donde quiera.

Sin decir más, el jefe desapareció _**entre sombras transparentes**_ del bosque.

.

.

.

 _El barco emprendió viaje a Berk._

 _Estoico jamás había estado tan emocionado de regresar, pero mientras lo hacían, tendría una larga charla con su padre._

 _-Te debo una disculpa. Pensé que habías sido tú, pero…_

 _-Resultó ser Annek. Descuida, ella siempre ha sido una envidiosa. –comentó nostálgico, pero cambió su semblante cuando su hijo se sentó a su lado en el camarote. –Aunque, lo que no me esperaba era lo del embarazo de Brenda._

 _-Shh, baja la voz, nadie sabe nada._

 _El jefe rio por su hijo, siempre cuidaría el buen nombre de una doncella, bueno, de una mujer._

 _-Haces bien en darle la pulsera a Valka._

 _Estoico se ruborizó._

 _-La pulsera debe estar con la mujer que el jefe ame._

 _Estoico sacó la pulsera y la puso encima de la mesa._

 _-No recuerdo habérsela visto a mamá. –comentó, tratando de recordar._

 _Hamish se alteró un poco, era tiempo de decir la verdad._

 _-Eso es porque nunca se la di a tu madre._

 _Esa confesió descolocó a Estoico._

 _-¿Qué dices?_

 _-Lo que oyes. La pulsera no se la di a tu madre, de hecho, creo que nunca supo de la existencia de ella.-_

 _-¿No amabas a mi mamá? –preguntó dubitativo._

 _-Claro que sí, amé a tu madre muchísimo. De eso nunca tengas duda, pero…_

 _-Pero no fue el amor de tu vida. –concluyó en lugar de él._

 _Hamish asintió._

 _-Hijo, un jefe debe realizar muchos sacrificios. Dejar a la mujer que amaba y después ver que ella formaba su vida sin mí fue uno de los peores castigos, no le deseo a nadie ese dolor. Yo, elegí a Berk por encima del amor, y no me arrepiento, porque ella debía alejarse de para cumplir su destino, mientras yo, me casé con mi mejor amiga, pero… aunque pasé momentos muy hermosos en mi vida, nunca he dejado de pensar qué hubiera pasado si hubiese sido más valiente y luchado por lo que mi corazón me decía. Pero en esos momentos de juventud, yo le dejé a la cabeza la tarea del corazón._

 _-Cielos, papá, no sabía todo eso._

 _-Estoico… un jefe protege a los suyos, no importa el costo; pero con esa decisión entendí la lección más importante para un jefe, si la sabes usar, podrás dirigir todo un reino._

 _El joven se interesó._

 _-¿De qué hablas?_

 _-Un jefe debe escuchar a su pueblo, pero si quiere hacerlo bien, primero debe escuchar a su corazón._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Desde esa noche de frío y ataques de dragones ya habían pasado varios meses.

Esa noche, y antes de tiempo, había nacido Hipo Haddock III: el siguiente jefe.

Por días estuvo prohibida la salida de él, incluso Valka llegó a pensar que moriría porque era demasiado frágil y prematuro.

" _Tranquila Valka, nuestro hijo será el jefe más grande de todos, me lo dice el corazón"._

Esperaba que él no se equivocara.

Pero con sumos cuidados y amor, el pequeño Hipo fue ganando poco peso y tamaño.

-Me parece una gran bendición que tu hijo esté mejor. –musitó Bertha, la esposa de Erick Hofferson, quien también traía en brazos a una pequeña llamad Astrid.

-Sí. –comentó Valka acariciando el rostro de su hijo.

De repente, amos críos empezaron a llorar. Bertha se acercó con su bebé y se puso de pie, al igual que Valka.

Misteriosamente, cuando ambos bebés se acercaron, menguaron sus llantos.

-Vaya, al parecer serán buenos amigos. –comentó la rubia, pero al ver cómo es que su hijita recién nacida le daba un trancazo en el brazo del futuro heredero, descartó esa posibilidad, pero hizo reír a los presentes.

.

.

.

Valka acababa de arropar a su hijo, lo puso en brazos de Estoico y el disfrutó de la cercanía del bebé.

-Te dije Valka. Este niño hará la diferencia, estoy seguro.

-Pues ojala, yo lo dudé cuando nació.

-Sí, solo a él se le ocurre nacer en medio de problemas. –bromeó, poniéndolo en su cunita.

Estoico sonrió y le tomó la mano a la mujer, pero al hacerlo se alarmó por notar que no traía su pulsera.

-¿Dónde está?

Valka sabía a lo que se refería, por lo que le indicó que estaba colgando sobre la mesa.

-Se le cayó el broche hace unas horas, creo que se lo llevaré a Bocón para que me haga el favor de revisarlo, ¿estás de acuerdo?

Estico asintió, no le dio buena espina eso.

Pero calmó sus _**latidos**_ y abrazó a su mujer.

-Te amo, Val… no sé qué haría sin ti.

La fémina correspondió el abrazo.

-Yo también te amo, Estoico. Y si algún día falto, estoy segura que te las arreglaras, después de todo, tenemos un lazo inquebrantable que nos unirá por siempre, nuestro hijo.

El jefe era inmensamente feliz, estaba complacido con su vida, iba a decirle algo, pero de la nada se escuchó una alarma, como siempre, interrumpiendo los momentos más hermosos.

Cuando se soltaron las manos, ambos sintieron que nos las volverían a tocar, y se equivocaron, pasaron veinte años para que volvieran a unirse como lo que eran: dos almas enamoradas.

 _Por favor, Valka,_ _ **regresa**_ _._

 _Déjame un latido, porque te llevaste el mío… te llevaste mi corazón._

.

.

.

.

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Dios los bendiga**

 ****Amai do****

 _-Escribe con el corazón… aunque te lo roben-_

 **Publicado:** 30 de agosto de 2015


	14. Desde que te perdí

**.**

 **.**

 **-Cuando lo tengas en tu mano, llévate el corazón-**

 **Capítulo 14:** Desde que te perdí

" _¿Qué no ves en lo que me convertí?  
Un fantasma sin voz ni fe, una sombra de lo que fui"._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Nadie había querido decir nada._

 _Por más que Estoico había estado firme y sin mostrar emoción, su cara seria parecía un mascara._

 _Ya no había más remedio, la esposa del jefe, la segunda al mando, la que procuraba mantener la paz, se había ido._

 _-Todo listo, Estoico, a tu señal. –dijo el gran Bocón, apoyando la mano en la espalda de tu amigo._

 _El pelirojo asintió._

 _Habían pasado varias semanas desde que un dragón se llevó a Valka, Estoico había salido a buscarla, pero sin resultado, debía aceptar lo que había ocurrido._

" _Val, por un momento pensé que_ _ **el universo es pequeño**_ _y que podía encontrarte donde fuera, debo aceptar que ya no estas."_

 _Bocón dijo algunas palabras, llenas de consuelo y de nostalgia._

 _Al finalizar, el jefe envió una flecha, con el listón de cabeza que ella usó en su boda para lanzarlo directo a un montón de canastas que flotaba en el mar._

 _Después de eso, le siguieron todos los aldeanos de Berk, tristes por la ausencia de ella, pero esperanzados en vengar su muerte at de la aniquilación de los dragones._

 _Gylda dejó un momento la canasta donde Hipo estaba y lanzó su flecha para que se perdiera en el mar, finalmente lo hizo y después volvió a cargar al bebé, lo único que Valka había dejado como legado._

 _El que estaba inconsolable era el Viejo Agrio, ese hombre que había perdido a su esposa muchos años atrás y ahora no sabía cómo lidiar con el dolor de nuevo._

 _Conforme las llamas consumieron los homenajes que se hicieron la gente se empezó a retirar._

 _-Lamento mucho lo de Valka, Estoico. –sabes que puedes contar con nosotros. –dijo Erick mientras le daba unas palmaditas en su espalda._

 _El pelirrojo, inanimado asintió._

 _-Gracias amigos, yo creo que sí necesitaré ayuda, al menos con Hipo, no sé cambiar pañales. –mencionó con un tono de gracia._

 _-Gylda y yo podemos ser de ayuda en eso, cuando necesites sólo dime. –recordó la antigua jefa de Bog Burglar, quien cargaba a la pequeña y traviesa Astrid._

 _._

 _._

 _._

El que no entendía nada era Hipo.

Le había dado el collar que tanto tiempo y esfuerzo dedicó para realizarlo.

Los problemas en los que se metió parecían no haberle importado, simplemente Astrid le había dejado en claro que no lo quería.

¿Para eso su padre lo animó tanto?

¿Para que sufriera?

Eso no era lo peor, Dagur había venido a la firma de un tratado y lo había hecho sin rechistar, cosa de la que sospechó, pero en definitiva tramaba algo, sin embargo, cuando Astrid dijo que no aceptaba a Hipo le confesó que es porque Dagur le había ofrecido una vida de princesa, cosa que no creyó, pero que terminó aceptando cuando la vio marcharse en la armada de él.

-Astrid… _**sabes que me rompí y no te importó**_. –susurró, sentado en la mesa de su casa.

El frío se sentía cada vez más predominante.

Una tromba estaba por llegar y él sólo se lamentaba de las cosas.

Entró Estoico.

Pero a Hipo no le importó nada verlo allí, después de todo, él ya le había contado lo que ocurría.

Sin previo aviso, Estoico dio un golpe en la mesa, haciendo que Hipo se tambaleara.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –preguntó directo y al grano.

-Na… _**busco medidas extremas.**_ –ironizó de mala. - _ **Hazme sobrevivir o dime ya cómo morir**_.

Estoico rodó los ojos.

-Hablo en serio.

-También yo papá. –reclamó. –Escucha, no sé cómo puedo seguir queriendo a una chica que lo único que ha hecho en su vida ha sido golpearme, ofenderme y despreciarme. Lo único que me queda hacer ahora es... es… _**limpiar mi sistema, romper**_ su _ **amor, desbaratar un recuerdo, hallar una desintoxicación…**_

-Hablas como un señor cuarentón al que dejaron.

-Pues así me siento, la ventaja es que tengo a Chimuelo, una isla a la que me puedo ir y mucho trabajo, así que…

-No Hipo. –detuvo Estoico antes de que se pusiera de pie. –Ve por ella, ve por lo que te pertenece.

-Papá, no empieces como los demás.

-Hipo, ya pasó una semana. A mí me sorprendió que ella quisiera irse con Dagur, pero piensa… tal vez la obligaron…

-Yo le pregunté.

-Hijo, obviamente si estaba amenazada no te iba a decir, tú tienes que ir por ella, por lo que es tuyo.

-De acuerdo, y dime, exactamente qué es lo que es mío… -exigió.

Estoico sonrió, su hijo estaba por hacer lo que él hizo en sus años de juventud.

-Tu corazón. Ella te lo robó, así que… ve por él y confirma y en verdad la amas. Si no vas, es porque no es así y la dejaras que destruya su vida al lado de un desquiciado y demente como Dagur.

Ese aliento fue el que él necesitó para tomar la decisión, después de todo, ¿qué le podía pasar?

No pasaba de que Astrid le diera un golpe, y si todo iba bien, sería un golpe por haber tardado tanto.

.

.

.

Iba volando.

El frío estaba calándole los huesos, pero en medio de tanta confusión logró llegar a la isla donde estaba Dagur.

Y allí la vio.

Se acercó lentamente a donde ella estaba de espaldas y volteó a ver

-Astrid, hace días que… lo que quiero decir es que… _**desde que te perdí la luz murió, lo que quedó de mí se congeló**_ y sólo, vengo por una explicación.

La rubia estaba aterrada.

En esos días lo único que había pedido es que él regresara por ella y la sacara de esa pesadilla. Se había mentalizado a olvidar, pero _**el olvido fragmenta el corazón.**_

-Dime, ¿sientes algo por mí? –preguntó Hipo, pensando que _**se fugan los sueños sin solución**_.

Astrid sonrió.

-Sí.

Pero se arrepintió de inmediato, por apareció Dagur justo detrás de él y preparó su ballesta.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Este capi hace alusión a mi otro fic de "Justo a tiempo", también para el reto del foro, el cual publiqué en enero, y también hace guiño a un fic que no se ha escrito pero que espero pronto lo haga, el cual se llamará "Cómo Romper un Corazón"

Esta escena quedará pendiente, por si desean saber qué pasó en mi loca cabecita, pues decirles que el desenlace ocurrirá en otro fic.

Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, con el último capi de Cómo Robar un Corazón

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Dios los bendiga**

 ****Amai do****

 **Publicado:** 30 de agosto de 2015


	15. Con mis manos

**El último capi de esta historia, dedicado a todos ustedes…**

 **No es el final, es el inicio.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Devuelve lo que te llevaste… como quiera te lo van a regresar, porque es tuyo-**

 **Capítulo 15:** Con mis manos

" _Siéntelo en el corazón, como siempre… para siempre"_

.

.

.

 _-¿Ya vamos a llegar? –preguntó Bruto por enésima vez mientras Brunilda le hacía trencitas en su larga cabellera castaña._

 _-Díganme por qué trajimos a este par de enamorados empedernidos, por favor. –pidió Erick, completamente asqueado._

 _-No nos dimos cuenta, se colaron, pero si los arrojamos por la borda contaría como crimen. –dijo Bocón._

 _-Es que son tan desesperantes, no me imagino si un día llegan a tener hijos. –comentó Hofferson._

 _-Descuida hermanito, cuando te enamores sabrás que se hacen locuras._

 _-Eso no es para mí. –espetó Erick empezando a usar el catalejo por si se veía una embarcación._

 _-No digas nada de eso mi estimado Erick, cae más rápido un hablador que un cojo. –expresó Brunilda. –Sin ofender a los cojos, Bocón._

 _Erick rodó los ojos y se le quedó viendo a Estoico, ¿él sería capaz de eso?_

 _Se encogió de hombros y siguió enfocando su catalejo hasta el horizonte, hasta que vio una pequeña flota._

 _-Estoico, mira…_

 _El pelirrojo se acercó rápido y miró, pero no era Valka._

 _-Es una flota de una isla cercana a aquí, la isla Burglar. –informó el futuro jefe._

 _-¿Burglar? Vaya nombre. –bromeó Bruto._

 _-Es una isla formada por antiguos ladrones, pero ahora están en una isla llena de oro._

 _-Con razón ya no roban. –agregó Finn._

 _Erick no había dejado de ver la flota, como si estuviera hechizado._

 _-Tienen mujeres muy bellas. –dijo en tono interesante, pues es lo que podía ver desde la lejanía._

 _Estoico le dio un golpe, haciendo que se le cayera el catalejo._

 _-No andes de mirón._

 _-No hacía nada malo, sólo veía que no vinieran para no robarnos._

 _-Mejor cuídate de que una de ellas no te robe el corazón. –ironizó Brunilda, haciendo carcajear a más de uno, pero cuánta razón tenía._

 _._

 _._

 _._

-Ella te robó el corazón, hijo, ¿no? –preguntó en ese muelle. Estoico puso sus manos en los hombros de su hijo.

Hipo miró a Chimuelo y apretó el collar que con tanto esfuerzo había hecho.

-Papá, hice este collar _**con mis manos**_ , y no creí que lo fuera a recuperar después de que Astrid lo arrojó al agua, pero… por alguna razón siento que eso que me dices acerca de que ella me robó el corazón, no creo que sea verdad.

Tras decir eso, Hipo montó a Chimuelo.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó extrañado el padre.

-Tal vez mamá te robó el corazón a ti, pero… conmigo fue diferente. Astrid no me robó mi _**corazón**_ … yo mismo se lo di. –aceptó y confesó mientras preparó su pedal.

Estoico le sonrió a su muchacho.

-Anda, hijo. Cada minuto es oro, _**sigue el camino que soñabas antes de crecer**_. Y date prisa, porque una tromba de nieve llegará en cuestión de horas.

El castaño le sonrió.

-Gracias, pa.

El jefe miró a su hijo volar.

Miró todo Berk y se sintió orgulloso de su muchacho.

.

.

.

 _Interceptaron el galeón que Valka había construido._

 _Pero la chica fue mucho más rápida y logró esquivarlos, entrando a una zona de olas turbulentas_

 _-La estamos perdiendo de vista. –informó Gylda que se había mantenido al margen de todo._

 _Estoico sintió que moría. Tenía a Valka casi enfrente de ella y no la iba a perder._

 _No había llegado tan lejos como para rendirse en ese momento._

 _-¿Qué harás? –le preguntó su mejor amigo._

 _El próximo jefe se sintió completamente tonto sin saber qué hacer, así que sin pensarlo se aventó al agua y nadó lo más rápido que pudo._

 _Los vikingos estaban demasiado anonadados por la hazaña de él, pero lo que sí lograron hacer fue echarle porras._

 _-Ve por ella Estoico. –le gritó Bruto, tomando nota para escribir grandes dramas._

 _Cuando Valka se dio cuenta del griterío se percató que Estoico estaba a punto de entrar a la embarcación,_

 _Le ayudó a entrar hasta que él se tiró en el suelo por tanto nadar._

 _-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Valka sin creer que él había ido por ella. –Estás loco, Haddock. Te pudiste haber ahogado._

 _Estoico rio feliz, esa mujer lo seguía amando._

 _-Por bravo mar navegaré… ahogarme yo no temo… -empezó a cantar, en brazos de la castaña mientras a ella se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. –Y azotaré la tempestad, si eres para mí._

 _Valka sonrió, a punto de llorar, no quería flaquear, había hecho una promesa._

 _-¿Por qué volviste?_

 _-Val…_ _ **todo lo hago por amor**_.

 _La castaña se mordió el labio._

 _-Te amor Valka, tú te robaste mi corazón, y no dejaré que salgas huyendo con él._

 _La castaña se arrojó contra el piso, de ese Galeón, encima de él, besándolo._

 _Estoico rodeó con sus brazos la estrecha cintura de la muchacha y le permitió que ella hiciera lo mismo con su cuello._

 _-No tenías que venir, no era la idea. –musitó tenuemente._

 _-Ya te dije, mi corazón está donde estás tú._

 _Valka sólo le sonrió._

 _Se necesitaba de algo mucho mayor que una amenaza para separarlos._

 _-Valka, a tu lado soy feliz, desde que estoy contigo_ _ **miro por donde yo voy, en cada paso lento sólo sé que estoy más feliz que nunca**_ _, y lo seguiré siendo a tu lado._

 _La mencionada se ruborizó, dentro de ella sentía que no merecía ese amor, no merecía el_ _ **corazón**_ _de Estoico._

 _-Yo también te amo, Estoco… más que a mi vida, con tal de protegerte haré lo que sea necesario, y si me debo alejar de ti para eso, lo volveré a hacer._

 _-No, Val. –pidió el joven, enderezándose un poco mientras le ponía la mano en el pecho. –Te necesito conmigo, sin ti no puedo seguir,_ _ **siéntelo en el corazón, como siempre, para siempre.**_

 _El resto de la pandilla sólo dio saltos por ver esa escena, y entonces regresarían rumbo a Berk._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Esto es Berk, una isla llena de sorpresas, frío, vikingos y… dragones. Por generaciones peleábamos, combatíamos y éramos violentos, pero un día, todo cambió. Fue un proceso lento y complicado, dejar atrás costumbres y formas de vida no fue nada fácil, pero al final, los resultados nos dejaron satisfechos. Los miedos se convirtieron en aliados; los vikingos más rudos, dejaron al descubierto sus más sinceros sentimientos; y el pescado parlanchín, se convirtió en el héroe de Berk._

 _Este montículo de tierra está lleno de cambios, al igual que nuestras vidas, pero… ¿de qué sirve cambiar todo alrededor, si no cambiamos nuestros pensamientos? O mejor dicho, ¿si no cambiamos nuestros corazones?, pues esa es la tarea que tengo en Berk: cambiar a todos. Y empecé conmigo mismo. Después mis amigos, Astrid fue la primera en confiar en mí, le siguieron los chicos, mi padre, y por último, todo Berk. Seguimos en ese proceso de cambio, espero que no sea tan difícil._

-Veo que estás ansioso por volver, hijo. –Estoico musitó mientras veía a su hijo sobre Chimuelo.

-Bueno, papá, estuvimos fuera casi un mes. Extraño a Berk, y bueno, a mi vida, como era antes de irnos. –expresó nervioso, rascándose la cabeza.

-Sí, claro. Ya sé lo que más extrañas. –dirigió su vista a Hipo con una mirada traviesa, que provocó en el castaño un sonrojo notable.

 _Mi padre, algunos hombres de Berk y yo estuvimos un par de semanas fuera, firmando tratados de paz, haciendo alianzas, y sobretodo, demostrando que los dragones no son malos si se les llega a comprender. Eso sí, extrañaba mi hogar, mis hábitos, mis amigos, pero en especial, comprobé que extrañaba a…_

-¡Hipo! –se escuchó el grito eufórico de alguien, el mencionado se exaltó en el momento que escuchó el timbre de voz de la chica.

Chimuelo también se animó al verla, tanto a la jinete, como a la dragona.

-¡Hey! Mi lady, ¿qué haces tan temprano?, acaba de amanecer. –dijo Hipo, feliz de ver a Astrid.

-Sólo estirábamos las alas, ¿verdad, Tormenta? –acarició a la Nadder, ésta gruñó en señal de aceptación. –Parecen que llegan antes de tiempo, Berk los esperaba hasta el atardecer.

-Si quieres llegamos hasta mañana. –bromeó Estoico, interrumpiendo el reencuentro de los chicos.

-Por supuesto que no, señor. –comentó la rubia.

El jefe carcajeó un poco.

-Astrid, te lo he dicho muchas veces, dime sólo Estoico. _Además que pronto serás mi nuera_.

La chica sonrió, accediendo con la mirada a hacerlo después. El jefe infirió que los chicos tenían de qué hablar y decidió regresar con los barcos.

-Iré con la flota, hijo, adelántate y prepara el Gran Salón para informar de nuestro regreso y de los cambios que ha habido en el archipiélago. –estableció el jefe, descendiendo en Rompecráneos y estar junto a Bocón.

Hipo puso sus ojos en blanco, a sus dieciocho años, Hipo podía tomar el cargo de jefe si su padre lo quisiera, pero en definitiva al castaño le gustaban otro tipo de actividades.

-De acuerdo, papá. –accedió con voz inconforme, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para la rubia.

-¿Ocurre algo malo? –preguntó en cuanto notó que el jefe regresó. -¿Cómo va eso me dijiste hace unas semanas?

Hipo negó con la cabeza. –Ya te contaré después… de momento, ¿qué te parece una carrera hasta el muelle?

-¡Pensé que no lo pedirías! –confesó, empezando a volar en su dragón, tomando ventaja, dejando atrás a Hipo.

-Vamos amigo, no dejemos que las chicas nos ganen. –animó al Furia Nocturna para empezar a volar con él.

Estoico los miró alejarse con una sonrisa de orgullo.

-Sabes… esos dos muchachos me recuerdan tanto a Valka y a ti. –mencionó Bocón, con algo de cautela para no herir sentimientos de su amigo sabía lo mucho que él había amado a su esposa, y que lo seguía haciendo.

-Sí, a mí también. –comentó nostálgico.

-Claro, aunque, en lados opuestos.

Estoico lo volteó a ver, curioso.

-Sí. Un rudo, con una amante de la paz y la tranquilidad; con ellos Astrid es la ruda e Hipo, pues… Hipo.

El jefe rio ante la comparación.

-Sí tienes razón, mi hijo es una copia de Valka. –dijo con orgullo, porque de algún modo tenía un recuerdo de su gran amor.

-Aunque no te confíes, ese muchacho tiene más de ti, de lo que todos creen.

 _._

" _Ay mi vida, sólo tengo_ _ **en mi memoria el recuerdo de un gran amor,**_ _gracias por los momentos más felices que pasé_ _ **a tu lado**_ _. Desde entonces_ _ **estoy vivo cada día al amanecer**_ _y aunque es sin ti, sé que hasta donde estás tú,_ _ **mi voz puede hacer del viento una caricia**_ _. Gracias mi valquiria por demostrarme_ _ **cuál era la manera de vivir..**_ _. Traté de cuidar a nuestro hijo, ahora quiero que lo cuidemos juntos. Te amor, gracias por robarme el corazón y regresármelo cuando te volví a ver."_

-Si un día robas un corazón, regrésalo, y siempre será tuyo-

 ****Amai do****

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de la autora:**

Así es como llegamos al final de esta historia, el final ya lo había dado como adelanto en FACE, así es como inicia la historia de Cómo Romper un Corazón, vamos, saben que amo las conexiones con mis historias.

Muchas gracias por acompañarme en este viaje.

No olviden leer las historias de Heimao y Katniss, que también participan en el reto (excelentes historias y magnificas escritoras)

 **Gracias por llegar conmigo hasta el final**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Gracias por su apoyo**

 **¡Dios los bendiga!**

 ****Amai do****

 **Publicado:** 31 de agosto de 2015


End file.
